Jily-Idiot oder nicht?
by XKimberloloX
Summary: Lilys und James siebtes Jahr beginnt und die beiden sind Schulsprecher. Die Angriffe auf Muggelstämmige nehmen zu und die beiden versuchen dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Nervige Familie und James Potter, der sich positiv verändert hat, sorgen für viel Trubel in diesem Schuljahr. Nach dem Schulabschluss der beiden geht die Geschichte weiter, bis zum 31. Oktober 1981.
1. Ein Nilpferd zum Frühstück

**Ein Nilpferd zum Frühstück**

 **Lily Evans:**

Ein schrilles Piepen riss mich an diesem Morgen aus dem Land der Träume. Mein Wecker. Ja, ich war noch nicht in Hogwarts, denn dort funktionierte sämtliche Muggeltechnik nicht. Es waren Sommerferien und ich lag in meinem Bett. Warum ich mir in den Ferien einen Wecker stellte? Nunja, die Ferien waren bald vorbei und ich musste noch meine Schulsachen für das kommende Jahr besorgen. Es sollte mein letztes an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sein und ich würde es als Schulsprecherin verbringen. Das Schulsprecherabzeichen hatte ich gestern zusammen mit der Liste der Schulbücher in dem dicken gelblichen Umschlag gefunden, den mir eine Hogwartseule gebracht hatte.

Die Augen immer noch geschlossen, ließ ich die bedeutendsten Momente der letzten sechs Jahre Revue passieren. Wie ich das erste Mal den Bahnsteig 9 3/4 betreten hatte und anschließend mit der roten Lokomotive durch Berge und Täler zur Schule gefahren war. Wie ich diese das erste Mal aus einem Boot über den schwarzen See hinweg sehen konnte. Wie der Hut mich nach Gryffindor steckte und ich den Gemeinschaftsraum sah. All diese Bilder, die über die Innenseite meiner Augenlieder flackerten, weckten die Sehnsucht in meinem Herzen. Die Sehnsucht nach meinem Zuhause. Eigentlich sollte es hier sein, in dem Haus meiner Eltern. Doch das war es nicht. Mit dem Begriff 'Heimat' verband ich den runden Schlafsaal im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, mit den fünf hölzernen Betten, die seltsam eingerichteten Klassenräume und die große Halle, mit ihrem verzauberten Himmel und den schwebenden Kerzen. So sehr es mir auch leid tat das zu sagen, aber ich gehörte nicht hier her. Mein Schicksal lag in den Händen Merlins und nicht in denen Gottes. Ich war eine Hexe und kein Muggel. Mein Weg führte in die magische Welt von Hogwarts und nicht in die städtische High School, auf die ich ursprünglich ab der 5. Klasse gehen sollte. Und ich war froh darüber, endlich meiner Bestimmung folgen zu können. Der Brief zu meinem 11. Geburtstag war eine Art Bestätigung dafür gewesen, dass ich anders war, als die Kinder aus meiner Nachbarschaft. Anders als Petunia.

Ich seufzte einmal tief und wälzte mich auf meiner Matratze herum.

Petunia... Wir hatten uns früher sehr gut verstanden. Ich liebte meine Schwester über alles, damals genauso wie heute. Jedoch hatte sich unser Verhältnis verändert. Um es einfach auszudrücken: Es war in einem Desaster geendet. Wir sahen einander nicht mehr an und gingen uns aus dem Weg, so gut das eben geht, wenn man unter einem Dach wohnt. Wir sprachen nur noch miteinander, wenn es unbedingt notwendig war und auch dann meist nur, unseren Eltern zu Liebe. Ich hasste diese betonte Höflichkeit, mit der wir uns gegenseitig behandelten. Wo war all die Liebe geblieben, die uns früher verbunden hatte.

Bevor der Brief gekommen war...

Es schien, als hätte all unser Glück vom 'Normal' sein abgehangen. Sobald ich anfing Zaubern zu lernen, betrachtete Petunia mich immer mehr mit Abscheu. Sie meinte, es sei uncool jemand so Seltsames wie mich als Schwester zu haben und dass sie sich dafür schäme. Ich wäre nichts weiter als eine Missgeburt und ein Freak.

Auf solche Kommentareerwiderte ich nichts und ließ mir nicht anmerken, wie sehr sie mich damit verletzte, doch insgeheim weinte ich ab und zu Abends in meinem Bett, wenn ich über die alten Zeiten nachdachte. Ich vermisste meine Schwester sehr. Die Petunia von damals... Wie sehr ich sie geliebt hatte.

Und ich hatte es nicht einmal richtig zu schätzen gewusst. Es war so selbstverständlich gewesen, dass ich nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass all das, diese heile Welt, sich ändern konnte. Alles ist vergänglich. Liebe, Menschen und auch Frieden. Während meine und Petunias Liebe immer schwächer geworden war, war Lord Voldemort immer stärker geworden. Hatte den Zaubern den Frieden immer mehr genommen und mit seiner Grausamkeit alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Gerade jetzt war es besonders schlimm. In der Muggelwelt spürte man nicht sonderlich viel davon, dennoch verschwanden auch hier immer mehr Leute unter seltsamen Umständen. Ich kannte die Gründe dafür. Meist waren es Angehörige von Zauberern. Den sogenannten 'Schlammblütern'. Die Sorte von Zauberern, die Lord Voldemort auslöschen wollte. Er war dem Wahn des Reinen Bluts verfallen. Genauso wie Salazar Slytherin war er der Auffassung, dass das Studium der Magie lediglich den reinblütigen Zauberern gestattet sein sollte. Familien, die seit Generationen im Besitz dieser Kräfte waren und die, um sie nicht zu verschmutzen, sogar ihre eigenen Cousins und Cousinen heirateten.

Ich wusste es schon länger, doch ich wollte es nicht wahr haben. Meine Eltern waren in Gefahr. Wegen mir... Weil ich anders war. Überall war ich den Menschen ein Dorn im Auge. Hier wegen meiner Zauberkräfte und in der magischen Welt, wegen meiner Herkunft. Es ist wie verhext. Wo man auch hinkommt, es gibt überall jemanden, der einen nicht leiden kann.

Ich ignorierte diese Menschen. Sie interessierten mich nicht. Ich wusste wo ich hingehörte und das war die Hauptsache. Ich hatte Freunde die meine Meinung teilten, egal welchen Blutsstatus sie hatten und ich konnte mein Leben leben.

Ein weiteres Piepen ließ mich aufschrecken.

Weil ich mich so gut kannte, hatte ich nur auf die Schlummertaste gedrückt und die Zeit war nun um. Seufzend öffnete ich die Augen und schob die Bettdecke beiseite. Müde stand ich auf und torkelte zu meinem Kleiderschrank, um mir etwas zum Anziehen herauszusuchen. Da ich heute in die Winkelgasse wollte, nahm ich eine Bluse, einen Rock und einen Umhang heraus. Ich wusste, dass mich meine Familie den ganzen Morgen seltsam anschauen würde, doch das war mir egal. Die Aussicht, mit Marlene und Alice bei Florean

Fortescues Eissalon einen großen Becher Eis zu essen, stimmte mich fröhlich. Ich wollte mich mit beiden vor Florish & Blotts treffen um erst die Schulbücher zu kaufen und anschließend einen Bummel durch die Winkelgasse zu machen.

Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, ging ich ins Badezimmer und wusch mir das Gesicht, puderte mir die Wangen und tuschte meine Wimpern. Im Gegensatz zu Joyce, einer meiner Mittbewohnerinnen in Hogwarts, schminkte ich mich eher schlicht. Sie konnte mit ihren verrückten Make-up Kreationen und dem aufgedrehten Charakter einem Papageien Konkurrenz machen, dennoch mochte ich sie. Sie besaß ein Talent, andere aufzumuntern und ihr Lachen war so ansteckend, dass man sofort mit lachen musste.

Ich stellte mein Zeug zurück in den Spiegelschrank und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Mein Vater saß bereits am Frühstückstisch. Wie jeden Morgen hatte er die Zeitung vor sich ausgebreitet und schlürfte geistesabwesend seinen Kaffee. Ich setzte mich zu ihm und schnappte mir den Tagespropheten, der neben meinem Teller lag (Ich hatte meinen Eltern ein paar Knuts in die Küche gelegt, damit sie, falls ich noch nicht wach war, die Eule bezahlen konnten. Zu Anfang war es für sie recht ungewohnt gewesen, doch inzwischen konnten sie mit dem fremden Geld umgehen).

Besorgt ließ ich meinen Blick über das Titelblatt schweifen. Ein paar weitere Namen vermisster Zauberer waren ganz oben aufgelistet, doch ich kannte niemanden von ihnen. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Jeden Tag, wartete ich wie besessen auf diese Zeitung. Jedes Mal in der Hoffnung keinen Namen zu lesen, den ich kannte. Bisher, war mein Wunsch immer in Erfüllung gegangen, doch ich wusste, dass es nicht immer so weiter gehen konnte und mir graute vor dem Moment, in dem jemand, den ich kannte, in diesen Artikeln erwähnt wurde. Erst dann werden einem die Ausmaße dieses Krieges bewusst und wie nah er schon war, ohne dass man es gemerkt hatte.

Etwas angespannt blätterte ich den Propheten beim Essen durch, immer darauf gefasst, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Doch nichts. Ich war froh, als ich den Tagespropheten endlich beiseitelegen konnte und dankte Merlin, dafür, dass er meine Freunde und Bekannten verschont hatten.

"Guten Morgen Lily" Ich fuhr herum, als ich die eisige Stimme von Petunia hinter mir hörte. "Morgen Tuni", gab ich etwas freundlicher zurück und sah sie aufmerksam an, als sie sich neben mich setzte. Doch sie ignorierte mich gekonnt. Seufzend wandte ich mich wieder meinem Brötchen zu und sah erst wieder auf, als meine Mutter fröhlich pfeifend die Küche betrat. "Guten Morgen mein Schatz!", begrüßte sie mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich Petunia zuwandte. "Wann wollte Vernon heute kommen, Liebling?", fragte sie und ich verschluckte mich vor Schreck an meinem Frühstück. Vernon Dursley, das walrossgesichtige Nilpferd wollte heute kommen?! Warum hatte mich niemand vorgewarnt?! "Um 10 Uhr", flötete meine Schwester und warf mir einen abschätzenden Blick zu. "Zieh dir etwas anderes an. Ich möchte mich vor ihm nicht blamieren" "Ich habe heute schon etwas vor", erwiderte ich bissig. "Aber Vernon hatte sich doch so gefreut, mein Schwesterherz endlich mal kennenzulernen" Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Ich finde auch, du solltest ihm wenigstens Guten Tag sagen", meinte mein Vater, der den Blick von der Zeitung gelöst hatte und mich bittend ansah. "Danach kannst du sofort los"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre mein Vater jetzt auf der Stelle tot umgekippt, von mindestens 10 Dolchen durchbohrt. Doch stattdessen lehnte er sich nur nach vorne und drückte meinen Arm. "Komm schon", meinte er aufmunternd. "Na gut", stöhnte ich. Dieser Morgen fing ja gut an...

Bisher kannte ich Vernon nur von ein paar Fotos, die mir Petunia unter die Nase gerieben hatte und darüber war ich froh, denn den Erzählungen nach, besaß er genauso viel Humor wie eine Waschmaschine. Außerdem war er Direktor einer Firma für Bohrmaschinen und besaß viel Geld. All das fand ich an einem Mann nicht im Geringsten anziehend. Vor allem wenn man es mit einem nilpferdähnlichen Etwas kombiniert, dass einen Schnurrbart trägt und das wahnsinnig modisch findet. Aber für Petunia war er der absolute Traummann. Da sieht man wieder einmal, wie unterschiedlich wir doch geworden sind.

Entgegen Petunias Anweisung mich umzuziehen, trug ich, als es kurz vor 10 an der Tür läutete immer noch meine Schuluniform. Vernon Dursley fixierte meinen Umhang mit leicht entsetztem Blick, ehe er mir die Hand reichte. Ich schüttelte sie kurz und ließ sie sofort wieder los.

"Ich freue mich dich kennenzulernen!", versicherte ich mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen und sah zu, dass ich mich so schnell wie möglich von meiner Familie verabschieden konnte.

Als ich mich endlich losgeeist hatte, rannte ich voller Vorfreude auf den kommenden Tag die Treppe, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hinauf und tanzte in mein Zimmer. Dort wartete ich nur kurz, da ertönte auch schon ein Knall und Alice und Marlene stolperten in mein Zimmer.

Ich hörte Petunias keifende Stimme bis hier oben und sie versetzte mir einen weiteren kleinen Stich, bevor ich meinen Freundinnen um den Hals fiel.

"Meine verrückte Schwester. Lily ist ziemlich tollpatschig, andauernd wirft sie alles um", erklärte sie in einem entschuldigenden Ton und schob ein spitzes Lachen hinterher.

Ich löste mich von Alice und ohne viele Worte nahmen wir uns alle an den Händen und wurden in einen Tunnel gerissen. Kurz darauf stand ich auch schon in der Winkelgasse vor Florish & Blotts. Gemeinsam betraten wir den Buchladen und sahen uns nach einem Verkäufer um, der uns die Schulbücher aushändigen konnte. Sofort kam ein junger Verkäufer auf uns zu, der sich als unser Mitschüler David Cook aus Hufflepuff entpuppte. Er hatte bei Florish & Blotts einen Ferienjob angenommen um sich ein wenig Geld dazuzuverdienen. "Schulbücher?", fragte er wissend und wir nickten synchron. "Dann kommt mal mit" Er winkte uns, ihm zu folgen und führte uns zu einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Ladens, auf dem sich Berge an Bücherpaketen türmten, alle mit einem Band zusammengebunden. David sah sich einen Augenblick suchend um, dann nahm er drei der Packen herunter und drückte jedem von uns einen in die Hand. "Bezahlen könnt ihr vorne", meinte er und zeigte auf die Kasse, die sich weiter vorne befand. "Viel Spaß im neuen Schuljahr", sagte er und zwinkerte uns zu. "Gleichfalls", erwiderte Marlene lachend und wir verabschiedeten uns von ihm um an der Kasse zu bezahlen.

Als wir nach draußen traten, holte ich meinen Zauberstab heraus und tippte meinen Bücherstapel an, der sofort auf die Größe einer Apfelsine zusammenschrumpfte. Marlene und Alice machten es mir nach und wir verstauten die verkleinerten Bücher in unseren Umhangtaschen. "Dann mal los Mädels", rief Marlene fröhlich und griff nach unseren Händen. "Bummeln wir los!"

Lachend gingen wir von einem Laden zum nächsten und als wir endlich beim Eissalon von Alice Onkel ankamen, hatten wir einen Bärenhunger. Wir bestellten jeder einen großen Eisbecher und begannen uns dann über dies und das zu unterhalten.

"Apropos Vertrauensschüler", meinte ich und schob mir einen Löffel voll Eis in den Mund. "Ich bin Schulsprecherin geworden" "Oh mein Gott! Lily! Davon hast du uns ja gar nichts erzählt!" "Marlene McKinnon!", sagte ich gespielt streng. "Schrei mir gefälligst nicht so ins Ohr oder ich muss von meinem neuen Amt Gebrauch machen" Ich musste lachen, als ich ihr ersetztes Gesicht sah und die beiden anderen stimmten mit ein. "Hallo Mädels! Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?" Eine große Hand stützte sich auf meine Schulter und der Kopf eines jungen Mannes tauchte neben mir auf. Schlagartig verstummte ich und verdrehte die Augen. Sirius Black! Gutaussehender Mädchenschwarm, Animagus und unsäglich arrogant. Und wenn er da war, dann konnte das nur bedeuten, dass Potter nicht weit weg war. Erwartungsvoll blickte der Lockenkopf von einer zur anderen. "Wusstest du schon das Lily Schulsprecherin geworden ist?", fragte Marlene und lief leicht rosa an. Ich hatte schon seit ein paar Wochen den starken Verdacht, dass sie in Sirius verliebt war, doch darauf angesprochen hatte ich sie noch nicht. "Hab's mir schon fast gedacht", antwortete er und lachte sein bellendes Lachen. "Da wird sich aber jemand freuen!" Misstrauisch runzelte ich die Stirn und sah ihn an. "Rate mal, wer dein Partner ist?" Er wackelte leicht mit den Augenbrauen und grinste verschmitzt. "Irgendjemand aus Ravenclaw, oder" Ich schluckte. "aus Slytherin?" "Weder noch" Sirius schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wenn es niemand aus Slytherin war, dann konnte es nicht so schlimm werden. "Wärst du dann so freundlich mir zu sagen, wer es ist?", fragte ich betont nett. "Aber klar doch Evans" Er sah sich suchend um, dann winkte er einem Jungen mit schwarzem Haar zu. "James, ich will dir deine neue Partnerin vorstellen!", rief er laut. Ich sah, wie der Junge auf uns zu kam und erkannte die markanten Gesichtszüge James Potters. Erst da realisierte ich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. James Potter würde mein neuer Schulsprecherpartner sein! Wie konnte Dumbledore auf diese hirnverbrannte Idee kommen und den größten Chaot der Schule, einen Rumtreiber und den Streichekönig persönlich zum Schulsprecher machen und ihm damit solch große Verantwortung zu schreiben?! Hatte er überhaupt einmal an mich gedacht? Wie es mir ergehen würde, wenn ich mit diesem arroganten Ekelpaket zusammenarbeiten musste?

Alice stupste mir leicht gegens Schienbein und ich merkte, dass ich ihn wohl die ganze Zeit mit aufgerissenen Augen und heruntergefallener Kinnlade angestarrt hatte. Eine Mischung aus Entsetzten und Wut in den Augen. Schnell löste ich den Blick von ihm und sah zu Sirius. "Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen, oder?" "Ganz und gar nicht! Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass ich dich reinlegen könnte?" Er hob abwehrend die Hände und sah hilfesuchend zu Potter. Der schien sich überhaupt nicht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Etwas kleinlaut nickte er und zog ein silbernes Abzeichen aus seiner Tasche. Wenn es eine Fälschung seien sollte, dann war sie ziemlich gut gelungen! Ich nahm es ihm aus der Hand und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Es sah haargenau so aus wie das meine. Der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer, dass es tatsächlich nur ein Scherz war, erlosch in mir und resigniert gab ich es ihm zurück.

Nachdem ich einmal tief ein und aus geatmet hatte, streckte ich ihm die Hand entgegen und er sah mich verdutzt an. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte ich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln und er ergriff meine Hand.


	2. Das achte Weltwunder

**James Potter:**

Lily atmete einmal tief ein, dann streckte sie mir die Hand entgegen. Verwirrt sah ich von der Hand zu ihren Augen und wieder zurück. Was sollte das werden wenn es fertig war?

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen und sie sah mir einen kurzen Augenblick lang in die Augen. Ich spürte, wie mein Puls zu rasen begann und versuchte den Moment festzuhalten.

Doch wie das meistens so ist, gehen die schönen Momente viel zu schnell vorbei. Schon hatten sich ihre grünen Augen wieder von meinen gelöst und sie schaute kurz verlegen zu Boden, bevor sie mit fester Stimme „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte.

Ich verstand und ergriff ihre Hand, die immer noch vor mir in der Luft hing, und schüttelte sie. Es war das schönste Gefühl seit langem, das sich da in meinem Körper ausbreitete! Ihre Hand passte perfekt in meine und ein Kribbeln ging von ihren zarten Fingern aus und erfüllte jeden Winkel meines Körpers. Schweren Herzens ließ ich sie wieder los, doch das gute Gefühl hielt an. Es musste sicher bescheuert aussehen, wie ich doof grinsend in der Gegend rumstand und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal. Es zählte nur die Tatsache, dass ich so eben Lily Evans berührt hatte und sie mir dafür nicht wieder einen ihrer doofen Sprüche an den Kopf geknallt hatte, wie sie das immer so gerne machte. Nein, besser noch, sie hatte mich dabei auch noch angelächelt!

„Das müssen wir feiern!", ertönte die Stimme von Alice und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Auf jeden Fall!", stimmte Sirius ihr zu. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung um was es ging und sah fragend von einem zum anderen. „Dass ich das noch einmal erleben darf!", lachte auch Marlene, die meinen fragenden Blick anscheinend nicht bemerkt hatte. „Dass Lily Evans und James Potter sich vertragen"

So langsam schien ich zu begreifen. Für meine und Lilys Freunde war es anscheinend das achte Weltwunder, dass Lily endlich nett zu mir war und mich nicht einfach ignorierte. Und jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdachte, erschien es auch mir unwirklich. In meinem Kopf erschienen wieder die Szenen, wie ich sie fragte ob sie mit mir ausgehen wolle und sie es meist nicht einmal für nötig gehalten hatte den Kopf zu heben. Manchmal hatte sie mir sogar erklärt, dass sie ein Date mit dem Riesenkraken aus dem schwarzen See einem Date mit mir vorziehen würde. Sie hatte mich nie angeschrien oder andere Gefühlsregungen gezeigt, die darauf hindeuteten, dass sie sauer war, aber genau das setzte mir gerade zu. Dieser genervte Ausdruck in ihren schönen Augen und die Ignoranz, mit der sie mich immer behandelte. Und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich falsch gemacht hatte.

Ich hatte nie gezeigt, wie weh es mir tat, all das aus ihrem Mund zu hören, denn ich hatte mich schon in der dritten Klasse hoffnungslos in das rothaarige Mädchen mit den grünen Augen verliebt. Doch wenn ich so im Nachhinein so darüber nachdachte, hatte ich es auch nicht besser verdient. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart wie der letzte Idiot benommen. Ich hatte immer angenommen, dass sie das beeindruckte, doch dem war nicht so gewesen. Während andere Mädchen bei meinem Lächeln förmlich dahinschmolzen und mir bewundernd zuguckten, wenn ich mit dem geklauten Schnatz spielte, ignorierte sie mich meistens. Irgendwann war mir klar geworden, dass Lily nicht der Mensch war, der sich jedem hingab. Sie wollte eine ernste Beziehung führen und ich konnte definitiv nicht den Eindruck gemacht haben, dass ich zu so Etwas fähig war. Während andere Mädchen mich haufenweise um Dates gebeten hatten, hatte sie nach der großen Liebe Ausschau gehalten. Nach dem Einen, mit dem sie glücklich werden würde, bis an ihr Lebensende. Ich hatte versucht ihr zu zeigen, dass ich es ernst meinte, doch das war gar nicht so einfach gewesen. Vor allem die Sache mit Snape hatte es mir nicht einfach gemacht. Ich war immer der gewesen, der ihren besten Freund geärgert hatte und der blieb ich selbst als ihre Freundschaft ein für alle Mal beendet war. Denn ich wusste, dass sie mir die Schuld daran gab, dass es dazu gekommen war. Natürlich, ich war der Grund gewesen, warum sie ihn überhaupt hatte verteidigen müssen, doch das was er ihr damals an den Kopf geworfen hatte, entsprach vollkommen seinem Charakter. Das hatte er nicht einfach mal so gesagt, weil er sich dafür geschämt hatte, von einem Mädchen verteidigt werden zu müssen. Doch Lily wollte es für lange Zeit einfach nicht wahr haben, dass ihr bester Freund sich dermaßen verändert hatte. Aber ihre Geste vor ein paar Minuten schien mir zu zeigen, dass sie es inzwischen verstanden und akzeptiert hatte.

Sirius hatte inzwischen zwei Stühle geholt und wir setzten uns zu den Mädchen. Wie es der Zufall (oder auch unsere Freunde) so wollte, landete ich auf dem Platz neben Lily. Wir bestellten und kurz darauf stellte ein Kellner unsere Eisbecher vor uns auf den Tisch. Während des Essens unterhielten wir uns noch viel und ich bemerkte, wie witzig Lily doch sein konnte, wenn sie mich einmal nicht als arroganten Idioten sah und ich verliebte mich gleich noch ein bisschen mehr in sie.

 **Lily Evans:**

Potter und Black… Entschuldigung… James und Sirius konnten ja doch ganz nett sein. Vielleicht lag es daran, das sie alleine waren, vielleicht auch daran, dass ich mir bisher nie die Zeit genommen habe, sie richtig kennenzulernen. Doc jetzt war ich angenehm überrascht. Vor allem von James. Er war die meiste Zeit sehr ruhig, doch als er sich erst einmal an dem Gespräch beteiligt hatte, war er kaum wiederzuerkennen. Er war nett und alles andere als arrogant. Er hörte jedem aufmerksam zu und erzählte nur wenig von sich, was meinem bisherigen Bild von ihm, dass er immer und überall im Mittelpunkt stehen musste, entschieden widersprach.

Als wir uns schließlich voneinander verabschiedeten, lächelte ich ihm sogar kurz zu. Und diesmal war es ein ehrliches Lächeln. Er grinste leicht arrogant zurück, zwinkerte mir dann jedoch zu und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht veränderte sich schnell in ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Komm mit Krone!" Sirius zog ihn am Ärmel und James wandte sich um, um seinem besten Freund zu folgen.

„Was ist denn heute los mit dir?", fragte Marlene mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als die beiden Jungs außer Hörweite waren. „Erst bist du nicht mal sauer, dass Potter dein neuer Kollege ist und dann wünscht du ihm sogar noch Alles Gute und als ob das nicht genug ist, hältst du es eine Stunde in seiner Gegenwart aus, ohne ihm einen dummen Spruch an den Kopf zu knallen. Bist du krank?" Ich sah sie fragend an. War es so aufregend, dass ich nett zu Potter…ähhh…James war? „Genau", fügte Alice zu allem Überfluss auch noch hinzu. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit unserer besten Freundin gemacht?" Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen, doch ein kleines Lächeln konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

„War ich denn wirklich immer so schlimm zu James?", fragte ich. „Das sind ja ganz neue Töne", meinte Marlene und zwinkerte mir zu. „Vor ein paar Stunden hieß er noch _Potter_ " Ihre Stimme klang genervt, als sie seinen Nachnamen aussprach, doch kurz darauf lachte sie auch schon wieder.

„Da habe ich ihn auch nur als den arroganten Kerl gekannt, der meinen besten Freund verhext hat", sagte ich zu meiner Verteidigung, doch das löste bei meinen Freundinnen nur einen weiteren Kicheranfall aus. „Heißt das, du findest ihn also gar nicht so schlimm?", fragte Alice und beobachtete mich genau. Ich ließ mir etwas Zeit bis ich ihr antwortete. „Er kann ja schon ganz nett sein", gab ich schließlich zu.

„Ich stimme dir zu", sagte Marlene nun etwas ernster. „Ich hätte ihn auch nicht so eingeschätzt?" „Und was ist dann daran so lustig, dass ich meine Meinung geändert habe, wenn es euch doch genauso geht?", fragte ich leicht genervt. So langsam hatte ich das ganze Gekicher meiner Freundinnen satt. „Nunja", begann Alice und Marlene sprach für sie weiter. „Du bist es, die er etwa einmal im Monat nach einem Date fragt und nicht wir" Das stimmte allerdings. Etwa seit der vierten Klasse, fragte er mich mindestens einmal im Monat nach einem Date, doch ich hatte ihm immer mit einem Nein geantwortet oder ihn völlig ignoriert. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass es ihm Spaß machte, Mädchen zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehe wollen. Genauso hatte ich ihn damals eingeschätzt, doch in einer einzigen Stunde hatte sich meine Meinung um 180 Grad gedreht. Das zeigte mir wieder einmal, dass man Menschen erst richtig kennenlernen sollte, bevor man sie beurteilte. Denn meistens sind sie gar nicht das, was sie auf den ersten Blick zu seien scheinen. Aber man lernt ja bekanntlich immer wieder dazu.

Wenn er sich auf Hogwarts weiterhin so benehmen würde, dann sah ich eine gute Chance dafür, dass wir doch tatsächlich noch Freunde würden.

„Ich muss noch zu Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus um ein paar Eulenkekse für Gina zu kaufen", meinte Marlene, nachdem sie alle ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und bezahlt hatten. „Gute Idee! Ich brauche auch noch welche für Esmeralda", erwiderte Alice und sie gingen los. Vor Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus hielten sie an und gingen hinein. Marlene kaufte fünf Packungen Eulenkekse für ihren kleinen, hellbraunen Waldkauz Gina, der sehr verfressen war und Alice drei Packungen für ihre braungetupfte Eule Esmeralda. Ich schaute mich etwas länger um, da ich einen neuen Käfig für meine Eule Cookie brauchte. Der alte war an einigen Stellen bereits sehr stark mit Rost bedeckt und die Tür ließ sich nur noch mit einem Quietschen schließen, dem auch kein Öl den Gar ausmachen konnte. Cookie war etwas kleiner als die meisten Eulen und durch ihre hellbraunen Federn zogen sich dunkelbraune, schwarze und weiße Flecken.

Als ich schließlich einen passenden Käfig gefunden hatte, bezahlte ich und die wir konnten den Laden wieder verlassen.

„Wir können zu mir nach Hause apparieren und uns einen gemütlichen Abend machen", schlug Marlene vor, als wir wieder in der schmalen Gasse standen, die inzwischen gut besucht war. „Super Idee!", stimmte ich begeistert zu. „Dann kann mir meine Schwester heute Abend wenigstens keine Standpauke halten". Ich setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf und auch Marlene und Alice grinsten wissen. Beide hatten schon öfters Bekanntschaft mit meiner Schwester Petunia gemacht und beneideten mich wahrlich nicht dafür, mit ihr in einem Haus zu wohnen. „Ich finde den Vorschlag auch gut", meinte Alice und so war es beschlossene Sache, dass wir heute bei den McKinnons schlafen würden.


	3. Mädelsabend

**Lily Evans:**

„Wir sagen nur noch kurz zu Hause Bescheid und kommen dann mit unseren Schlafsachen zu dir", sagte Alice und verabschiedete sich schnell von uns, bevor sie disapparierte.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte ich an Marlene gewandt, denn ich hatte keine Lust, alleine bei Petunia aufzukreuzen. „Ja" Marlene nickte, griff nach meiner Hand und schon wurden wir beiden in einen schlauchartigen Tunnel gezogen. Mit einem lauten Knall landeten wir auf meinem Bett und mussten laut lachen, als ein spitzer Schrei zu uns hinauf drang. „Lily!", ertönte kurz darauf die wütende Stimme von Petunia. „Wag es ja nicht, mich noch einmal so zu erschrecken!" Stampfende Schritte näherten sich und die Zimmertür wurde aufgerissen. „Lily du…" Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem erstaunten „Oh" unter und misstrauisch musterte Petunia Marlene, die ihr Lachen in einem vorgetäuschten Hustenanfall zu verbergen versuchte. „Willst du vielleicht etwas trinken?", fragte Petunia schnippisch und widmete ihren tödlichen Blick dann wieder mir.

„Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich bis zum Schulanfang bei Marlene bin", verteidigte ich mich und schaute meine große Schwester grimmig an. Sofort hellte sich Petunias Miene auf und sie klang auch schon viel freundlicher, als sie mir ein paar schöne Tage bei meiner Freundin wünschte, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ.

„Das war aber so nicht abgesprochen", lachte Marlene, als Petunia die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Ich hoffe es ist für dich in Ordnung", gab ich etwas kleinlaut zurück. „Aber klar doch!", grinste meine beste Freundin und legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern. „Für dich doch immer! Außerdem möchte ich nicht Teilschuld tragen, wenn deine Schwester dich umbringt und ich es hätte verhindern können" Marlene zwinkerte ihr zu und stand dann auf um meinen Hogwartskoffer unter dem Bett hervorzuziehen.

Damit das Packen schneller ging, holte ich meinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte „packe". Sofort flogen alle Sachen, die ich für das nächste Schuljahr benötigte in den Koffer, den ich zuvor magisch vergrößert hatte. Als alles sich ordentlich verstaut hatte, belegte ich das Gepäckstück mit dem Federleicht-Zauber, dann hob ich es mühelos hoch und nahm Marlenes Hand um Seite an Seite mit ihr zu der Villa der McKinnons zu apparieren.

Das Haus war wirklich riesig! Die McKinnons waren eine der alten, reinblütigen Zauberer Familien und im Besitz eines großen Vermögens, dass seit Generationen weitervererbt wurde. Doch Marlene bildete sich überhaupt nichts auf ihre edle Herkunft ein und deshalb wurden sie und ihre Eltern von vielen Blutsverräter genannt. Genau wie einige andere Reinblüter waren sie der Meinung, dass es nicht auf den Blutstatus, sondern auf den Charakter ankam und damit hatten sie sich in der magischen Welt einige Feinde gemacht.

Ich stellte meinen Koffer in der Eingangshalle ab und folgte Marlene in die Küche, in der wir schon von ihren Eltern und Alice erwartet wurden. Cynthia und William McKinnon begrüßten uns herzlich und verabschiedeten sich anschließend von uns. „Wir sind heute Abend bei Bekannten zum Essen eingeladen", erklärte Cynthia. „Macht euch ruhig einen schönen Abend" Sie wünschten ihnen schon mal eine Gute Nacht und verließen dann das Haus.

"Ich gehe Wanda Bescheid sagen, dass sie jetzt das Abendessen machen kann", meinte Marlene und verließ die Küche, um die kleine Hauselfe zu suchen. „Ihr könnt schon mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen", hallte ihre Stimme durch den Flur und Alice erhob sich sofort von ihrem Stuhl und zusammen gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer. Dort ließen wir uns auf das große Sofa fallen und warteten auf Marlene, die kurz darauf hereinkam und sich neben uns setzte.

„So, was wollen wir machen?", erwartungsvoll sah sie erst Alice und dann mich an. „Wie wäre es, wenn jeder ein Erlebnis mit einem Jungen erzählt und wir die Situation danach analysieren?", schlug Alice vor. „Gute Idee!", meinte Marlene und es war beschlossene Sache, mit welchem ‚Spiel' wir beginnen würden.

Ich schluckte. Die einzigen Geschichten, die mir einfielen drehten sich um James. Natürlich hatte auch ich, wie eigentlich jedes Mädchen, ein paar Schwärmereien gehabt, doch 1. War daraus nie etwas Ernstes geworden und 2. Wollte ich das meinen Freundinnen nicht unbedingt alles auf die Nase binden. Ich konnte mir schon lebhaft vorstellen, wie Alice und Marlene laut zu kichern beginnen würden, wenn sie in Hogwarts einem meiner ehemaligen Schwärme über den Weg laufen würden und diese Peinlichkeit wollte ich mir unbedingt ersparen. Überhaupt war ich noch nie der Mensch gewesen, der seine Gefühle offen zeigte. Ich wollte nicht, dass andere Menschen in ihr lesen konnten wie in einem Buch. Dieses Privileg sollten nur die haben, die mir wirklich sehr nahestanden und die mich von ganzem Herzen liebte (Auch wenn meine Freundinnen zu diesem erlauchten Kreis gehörten, gab es in Hogwarts einfach zu viele Mithörer).

Zuerst analysierten wir Alice Erlebnis mit Frank Longbottom und kamen zu dem Ergebnis, dass anscheinend beide ineinander verliebt seien, sich aber niemand traue den ersten Schritt zu machen und man unbedingt nachhelfen müsse. Zuerst hatte Alice sich noch gewehrt, als Marlene ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, sie mit Frank zu verkuppeln, doch schließlich sah sie ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte, Marlene McKinnon eine Idee auszureden.

Anschließend hatten wir uns um Marlene gekümmert, die etwas von Sirius erzählt hatten. Bei ihr waren wir uns allerdings nicht so schnell einig gewesen. Während die gutmütige Alice meinte, dass Sirius tief in seinem Inneren etwas für Marlene empfinden würde, vertrat ich die Meinung, dass Sirius Black ein Mädchenschwarm war, der Jeder schöne Augen machen konnte, ohne wirklich etwas für sie zu empfinden und dass es an ein Wunder grenzen würde, wenn er sich doch einmal richtig verlieben würde.

„So Lily, jetzt bist du dran!" Alice und Marlene sahen mich neugierig an. „Mir fällt nichts ein", gestand ich, nachdem ich kurz nachgedacht hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich zählten sämtliche Versuche Potters, mich zu einem Date zu überreden, nicht dazu, denn meistens hatte ich ihn einfach ignoriert. Folglich gab es in dieser Richtung nicht viel zu erzählen und das was es gab, hatten meine Freundinnen bereits in klitzekleine Einzelteile zerlegt und über jedes Detail gefühlte Stunden diskutiert.

„Wirklich gar nichts?" fragte Alice ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich weiß was!", verkündete Marlene plötzlich triumphierend. Erstaunt sah ich sie an. Da wusste meine Freundin aber mal wieder mehr als ich selbst. „Erzähl!", forderte ich sie auf und fragte mich innerlich, was Marlene diesmal herauskramen und ausschmücken würde.

„Bessergesagt, ich weiß sogar zwei Sachen", fügte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinzu, was mich misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hochziehen ließ. „Also, erstmal wären da sämtliche Date-Fragen von Potter, aber da wir beide..." Sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf sich und Alice. „Dabei waren, schlage ich vor, dass wir das andere nehmen. Weißt du noch, als ich mit dir in diesem Muggel-Feriencamp war?". Ich nickte. „Und erinnerst du dich noch an diesen einen Jungen da? Ich hab gerade vergessen wie er hieß, war es...nein...Greg? Guliver? Nein...George! Sein Name war George!". Ich spürte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. An George hatte ich überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Es konnte damit zusammenhängen, dass er ein Muggel war und aus der Welt stammte, die schon lange nicht mehr mein Zuhause war. Ich wusste schon damals, dass aus uns nie etwas wirklich Ernstes werden könnte, weil meiner Meinung nach eine feste Beziehung vor allem auf Vertrauen basierte und ich hätte ihm nie alles erzählen können und ihn immer mit der halben Wahrheit abspeisen müssen. Und was wäre geschehen, wenn er tatsächlich einmal rausgefunden hätte, dass ich eine Hexe war und magische Kräfte besaß?

Es war für mich nie mehr als eine Art Ferienflirt gewesen, wie Marlene es ausdrücken würde. Aber immerhin war es nichts, indem James...Potter vorkam und deshalb nahm ich Marlenes Vorschlag gerne an. Neben Potter war George der einzige Junge, von dem ich wusste, dass er auf mich stand (Obwohl ich mir bei Potter nicht wirklich sicher war, ob er nur so tat).

Ich begann von dem Feriencamp zu erzählen und Alice, die damals leider nicht dabei sein konnte, weil sie mit ihren Eltern für ein paar Tage ihre Großtante besucht hatte, hörte gespannt zu. Ich und Marlene hatten unserer Freundin damals nicht viel von dem Camp erzählen können, denn wir wollten sie nicht neidisch machen und zusätzlich hatten wir auch noch mit den ZAGs zu tun gehabt. Im 5. Und im 7. Schuljahr starteten die Lehrer sofort in der ersten Woche durch und die Schüler konnten sich vor Hausaufgaben kaum noch retten und die verbliebene Zeit wurde meist zum Essen, frische Luft schnappen, trainieren oder noch mehr lernen genutzt.

Genau das würde uns und den gesamten 7. Jahrgang nach den Sommerferien erwarten. Und trotzdem, ich freute sich auf das kommende Schuljahr, denn in Hogwarts war ich endlich wieder richtig zuhause. Dort war ich bei den meisten willkommen und hatte Freunde.

„Da gibt es eigentlich nichtmehr viel zu analysieren", meinte Marlene, als ich geendet hatte. „Das er dich mochte war eindeutig und ich glaube du mochtest ihn auch ein bisschen, wolltest ihn nur nicht verletzten, weil es vermutlich eh nichts geworden wäre" Alice nickte zustimmend und auch ich klopfte Marlene auf die Schulter. „Gut erfasst!", lobte ich sie und lachte. Den restlichen Abend verbrachten wir mit den Neuigkeiten, die Marlene vom Orden zu berichten hatte. Der Orden des Phönix war eine geheime, rebellische Organisation, die für Frieden, Gleichbehandlung und gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger kämpfte. Cynthia und William McKinnon waren sofort beigetreten, als sie erfahren hatten, dass Dumbledore Leute suchte, die sich ihm anschlossen um für Freiheit zu kämpfen. Dass sie sich dabei stets in Gefahr begaben, war ihnen die Sache wert. Einerseits war Marlene stolz auf ihre Eltern, aber andererseits hatte sie auch Angst um die beiden. Cynthia und William waren ausgezeichnete Auroren und im Duellieren trainiert, andererseits waren Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser nicht umsonst so gefürchtet. Sie bedienten sich schwarzer Magie, die die meisten erwachsenen Zauberer nicht einmal kannten und sie scheuten auch nicht davor, diese einzusetzen, egal, ob ihr Opfer unschuldig war. Sie hatten Spaß daran, Leuten Leid und Schaden zuzufügen.


	4. Das letzte Mal Gleis 9 34

**Lily Evans:**

Da Alice bereits vor ein paar Tagen wieder nach Hause appariert war, machten Marlene und ich uns am 1. September alleine auf den Weg zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Wir apparierten in einer ruhigen Seitenstraße, damit wir von niemandem gesehen wurden und machten uns zu Fuß auf, in Richtung des großen Bahnhofs. Am Eingang standen mehrere Gepäckwagen, auf denen wir unsere Koffer und die Eulenkäfige verstauen konnten und gemeinsam bahnten wir uns einen Weg durch die vielen wartenden Menschen hin zu den Gleisen 9 und 10. Für Muggel war nichts Besonderes an dieser Mauer, die die beiden Bahnsteige teilte. Dass hinter ihr ein verborgenes Gleis lag, konnte niemand wissen, der kein Zauberer war. Ich hielt inne, als wir zwischen den beiden Gleisen standen und ließ Marlene den Vortritt. Diese rannte mit flatternden Haaren auf die Mauer zu...und verschwand darin. Ich folgte ihr und schloss wie jedes Mal die Augen, als ich eigentlich hätte aufprallen müssen. Mit federndem Schritt trat ich aus der Mauer auf das neue Gleis, das jetzt vor mir lag und sah mich nach bekannten Gesichtern um. Ein paar Meter weiter entdeckte ich Marlene, die gerade Alice und Mary, eine weitere Freundin von uns, in die Arme schloss und mir fröhlich zuwinkte, als sie sich von unseren Freundinnen gelöst hatte. Ich ging auf sie zu und wurde ebenfalls stürmisch umarmt. „Wollen wir uns schon Mal ein Abteil suchen?", fragte Alice und deutete auf den noch fast leeren Zug. „Ihr könnt gerne gehen", meinte ich etwas traurig. „Ich muss ins Vertrauensschülerabteil". Ich war es bereits aus den letzten beiden Jahren gewohnt, dass ich die Zugfahrt über nicht bei meinen Freundinnen sein konnte, sondern stattdessen durch die Gänge patrouillieren musste, doch innerlich hatte ich den Wunsch, noch einmal mit meinen Freundinnen zusammen einen ersten Blick auf das große Schloss erhaschen zu können, so wie früher.

„Bist du etwa wieder Vertrauensschülerin?", fragte Mary, der ich, noch gar nichts von dem neuen Abzeichen erzählt hatte. „Nein", antwortete da auch schon Marlene an meiner Stelle. „Sie ist Schulsprecherin" „Wow!" Mary sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" „Danke!", antwortete ich verlegen. Ich stand nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt und genoss im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen die viele Aufmerksamkeit, die ich manchmal dank meiner tollen Leistungen erhielt nicht im Geringsten.

Alice, Marlene und Mary verabschiedeten sich von mir und stiegen in den letzten Wagon der scharlachroten Dampflok. Ich fühlte mich etwas verloren, als ich alleine, auf dem vollen Bahnsteig zurückblieb. Überall um mich herum wimmelte es von Schülern die sich gegenseitig begrüßten und Eltern, die ihre Kinder verabschiedeten. Nur ich stand einfach da, und wusste nicht recht was ich machen sollte. Ich hatte auch keine Lust, schon zum Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschülerabteil zu gehen, weil ich dort vermutlich nur die beiden Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler antreffen würde. So war es jedenfalls die letzten beiden Jahre gewesen. Während die Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors noch draußen herumrannten und sich von Familienmitgliedern verabschiedeten, nahmen die Slytherins bereits ihr neues ‚Herrschaftsgebiet' ein und saßen auf den gepolsterten Sitzbänken, wie auf einem Königsthron. Wie es in diesem Haus überhaupt jemanden geben konnte, der sich als Vertrauensschüler eignete, war mir nach wie vor schleierhaft. Die meisten Slytherins waren hinterlistig, stolz, Muggel feindlich und absolut gar nicht gut in Team Arbeit. Viele Eltern der jetzigen ‚Schlangen' hatten sich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen und verbreiteten an seiner Seite Angst und Schrecken.

„Hey Evans!" Eine vertraute Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und überrascht sah ich auf. „Hi Potter!", erwiderte ich höflich. Dachte Potter noch an unsere Vereinbarung, oder hatte er sie bereits wieder vergessen? Es würde sich auf jeden Fall noch zeigen. Bisher war er jedenfalls nett gewesen, also gab es kein Grund ihn schlecht zu behandeln.

 **James Potter:**

„Warum bist du alleine?", fragte ich, nachdem wir kurz geschwiegen hatten. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass eine Lily Evans alleine unterwegs war. Meist waren Alice und Marlene bei ihr. „Die anderen sind schon im Zug und ich hatte keine Lust auf die neuen Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler", erwiderte sie mit einem leicht schiefen Lächeln. „Kann ich verstehen" Ich lachte leicht. Slytherins waren wirklich keine angenehme Gesellschaft und besonders nicht für Lily. Sie als Muggelstämmige zog ihren Zorn mehr auf sich als alle anderen. Und im Gegensatz zu mir (Mich mögen sie auch nicht besonders, weil ich mich mit Muggelstämmigen abgebe), nahm sie sich alles viel mehr zu Herzen. Sie zeigte es zwar nicht, doch ich wusste, dass es sie innerlich verletzte. Immer wenn sie jemand wegen ihrer Eltern beleidigte, erlosch für einen kurzen Augenblick dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen und wich einem schmerzlichen Ausdruck.

„Wollen wir los?", fragte sie, als sich der Bahnsteig allmählich leerte. „Gerne" Ich nickte und gemeinsam gingen wir zum ersten Abteil des Hogwartsexpress. Meine Eltern hatte ich zum Glück schon vor ein paar Stunden verabschiedet.

Wie erwartet saßen die beiden Slytherin Vertrauensschüler bereits mit geschwollener Brust auf ihren Plätzen, als wir eintraten. Es waren Schniefelus und Patton. Mandy Patton war etwas mit Bellatrix Black, inzwischen Lestrange, zu vergleichen. Sie hatte dunkle Haare und war ebenso durchgeknallt und verrückt. Alles in allem war sie eine Anführerin und inzwischen hatte sie schon eine große Clique Slytherins um sich gesammelt. Alles zukünftige Todesser.

„Hallo", begrüßte Lily sie der Höflichkeit halber und ich nickte ihnen mit einem grimmigen Blick zu. Es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin seit Jahren eine gute Feindschaft pflegen und ich hatte nicht vor, dass dieses Jahr zu ändern!

Wir setzten uns schräg gegenüber von ihnen und ich starrte stur geradeaus, um die beiden Schlangen ja nicht ansehen zu müssen. Auch Lily beäugte interessiert die Deckenlampe, vermutlich um Severus nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Wie bist du denn Vertrauensschüler geworden?", brach Patton die Stille. Ich erwiderte ihren kalten Blick und verzog meinen Mund zu einem falschen Grinsen. „Ob du's glaubst oder nicht", sagte ich in einem provozierenden Ton. „Ich bin kein Vertrauenschüler. Ich bin Schulsprecher!" Genüsslich sah ich dabei zu, wie ihre Kinnlade herunterklappte und sie mich misstrauisch musterte. „Wie…Aber" Auch Snape war überrascht, aber alles andere als positiv. „Wie konntest _Du_ Schulsprecher werden?" Schniefelus sah mich verdattert an. Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Lily sich einmischte. „Vielleicht, weil er ein guter Anführer ist. Er ist Mutig und er kann Verantwortung übernehmen ohne sie zu missbrauchen" Snape wollte etwas sagen, doch er schwieg und sah Lily traurig an. „Das Schlammblut verteidigt Potter?!" Patton sah uns hämisch grinsend an. „Braucht Jamsie jetzt etwa die Hilfe von einem Mädchen?" Ich schluckte meine aufkeimende Wut wieder hinunter. Ich war nicht sauer, weil sie mich auslachten, sondern weil sie Lily da mitreinzogen und sie beleidigten. Zu meiner Verwunderung sah auch Schniefelus Patton kurz böse an, doch sie bemerkte es nicht. Lily stieß ein Schnauben aus und wandte sich dann von ihnen ab und ich tat es ihr gleich. Als Schulsprecher musste ich ein Vorbild sein und mich benehmen. Da sollte ich nicht gleich am ersten Tag, bevor die Schule überhaupt richtig losging wegen einer Prügelei schlecht auffallen.

Kurz darauf trafen auch die Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor ein (Remus war leider kein Vertrauensschüler mehr, da er Dumbledore wegen seines _kleinen_ _pelzigen_ _Problems_ gebeten hatte, jemand anderem diese Aufgabe anzuvertrauen)und setzten sich zu uns. Im Gegensatz zu den Slytherins freuten sie sich für uns und fanden es nicht schlimm, dass niemand aus ihren Häusern diesen Verantwortungsvollen Posten bekommen hatte.

Wir besprachen mit ihnen, wie sie patrouillieren sollten und vereinbarten ein Termin für ein Treffen, in dem wir alles weitere absprechen würden. Als wir fertig waren, standen alle auf und verließen das Abteil um in ihren Wagons Stellung zu halten und aufzupassen, dass alle sich an die Regeln hielten. Zurück blieben nur Lily und ich. Wir als Schulsprecher mussten keinen direkten Bereich im Hogwartsexpress übernehmen, sondern überall sein und die Vertrauensschüler ab und zu ablösen. „Am besten sehen wir als erstes im Slytherin-Wagon nach", seufzte Lily und lehnte ihren Kopf ans Fenster. „Ich wette Mandy und Severus kommen ihren Pflichten nicht nach und wie ich Patton kenne, wird sie eine der größten Regelbrecherinnen sein" „Ein Glück, dass ihr Wagon gleich der hinter dem hier ist und sie nicht noch durch die anderen drei durchmüssen. So können sie wenigstens keinen Schülern aus den anderen Häusern Punkte abziehen", stimmte ich ihr zu. Die Slytherins waren bekannt dafür, dass sie die ihnen anvertraute Macht meist schamlos ausnutzten und ihre eigenen Straftäter meist mit einem blauen Auge davon kommen ließen, während sie den anderen Häusern, wegen jeder Kleinigkeit viel zu viele Punkte abzogen.

Nach etwa anderthalb Stunden gingen wir los und sahen in allen Wagons nach dem Rechten und ersetzten Vertrauensschüler, die eine kurze Pause machen wollten. Als es langsam dunkel wurde, kehrten wir in das Vertrauensschülerabteil zurück, um unsere Koffer zu holen und uns unsere Umhänge anzuziehen.

„James" Ich blickte auf und sah für einen kurzen Moment direkt in Lilys grüne Augen. „Ja", erwiderte ich mit trockenem Hals. „Ich würde gerne dieses letzte Mal bei meinen Freundinnen sein, wenn wir" Sie zeigte aus dem Fenster und schluckte. „den ersten Blick auf Hogwarts haben" „Dann geh", meinte ich und lächelte ihr zu. „Ich geh auch zu meinen Freunden"

Gemeinsam verließen wir mit unserem Gepäck das Abteil und gingen in den Gryffindor-Wagon. Als ich Sirius, Remus und Peter entdeckte, verabschiedete ich mich von Lily und setzte mich zu meinen drei besten Freunden.

Als das große, hellerleuchtete Gemäuer hinter einer Bergkette auftauchte, schwiegen alle. Sogar Sirius hielt ausnahmsweise die Klappe und gab keine dummen Kommentare ab.

Dies war das letzte Mal, dass ich diesen Anblick genießen konnte. Einerseits war es fast genauso wie früher, Hogwarts sah so aus wie immer und auch die anderen Schüler benahmen sich wie jedes Jahr zuvor und Lärm drang durch die Gänge zu uns herein. Doch andererseits wurde mir in diesem Moment erst wirklich klar, dass dies mein letztes Jahr an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sein sollte. Ich würde nächstes Schuljahr nicht zurückkehren, sondern mein eigenes Leben beginnen. Ich würde die Mauern, die mir jahrelang Schutz gewährleistet hatten verlassen und in die große weite Welt hinausziehen. In das wirkliche Leben, dass nichts mit den harmlosen Stänkereien in der Schule zu tun hatte. Es herrschte Krieg und jeder Zauberer so wie Muggel, der nicht an Lord Voldemorts Seite kämpfte, war in Gefahr.

 **Lily Evans:**

Als der Zug in langsamer wurde und die Lichter von Hogsmead näher kamen, lösten wir unseren Blick von dem großen Schloss, das vor uns in den Himmel ragte.

„Kommt Mädels!", meinte Marlene betont fröhlich, schnappte sich ihren Koffer und zog die Abteiltür auf. Wir folgten ihr und verließen den Zug, der inzwischen zum Stehen gekommen war. Vor dem Bahnhof warteten bereits die selbstfahrenden Kutschen auf die Schüler und wir ließen uns auf die Holzbänke des führerlosen Gefährts fallen. In gemächlichem Tempo zuckelten die Kutschen durch den Abend und die Landschaft zog an uns vorbei.

Während wir Hogwarts immer näher kamen, brachten wir Mary auf den neusten Stand, denn sie war bei dem Bummel in der Winkelgasse und dem darauffolgenden Mädelsabend leider nicht dabei gewesen.


	5. Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zaubere

**James Potter:**

Unsere Kutsche hielt vor dem großen Tor und Sirius, Remus, Peter und ich stiegen aus. Mit großen Schritten überquerten wir den Innenhof und traten ein. Drinnen wimmelte es bereits von Schülern und ab und zu erblickte ich ein bekanntes Gesicht. An der Tür zur großen Halle stand bereits McGonnagal und wartete auf die neuen Erstklässler, die demnächst mit den Booten eintreffen würden. Als wir an ihr vorbeigingen hob ich zum Grus die Hand und grinste ihr rumtreibermäßig zu. „Tach Professor!", rief Sirius und McGonnagal, zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts und ich hätte schwören können, dass sogar ein kleines Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte.

Weil wir alle Hunger hatten, bahnten wir uns schnell einen Weg in die große Halle und setzten uns wie üblich an den Gryffindor Tisch. Bald darauf, alle Schüler hatten sich inzwischen zum Abendessen eingefunden, betrat Professor McGonnagal gefolgt von den Erstklässlern die große Halle und sämtliche Gespräche verstummten. Während die älteren Schüler die 11 Jährigen interessiert musterten, sahen sich die Erstklässler staunend um. Die meisten achteten nicht einmal wirklich darauf, wo sie hintraten, sondern sahen überall hin aber nicht nach vorne. Ein Junge, der etwas tollpatschig schien, stolperte, als er an uns vorbei ging und wäre fast hingefallen, wenn das Mädchen vor ihm seinen Sturz nicht abgefangen hätte. Etwas verlegen nuschelte er eine Entschuldigung und achtete nun auf den Weg. Die Einteilung begann und wir konnten viele neue Gryffindors in unseren Reihen begrüßen. Als alle wieder leise geworden waren, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und seine hellblauen Augen huschten über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg durch den Saal und jeder der seinem Blick begegnete, hatte augenblicklich das Gefühl geröntgt zu werden.

„Liebe Schüler, ich heiße euch, neue sowie alte, in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei willkommen und freue mich auf ein neues Schuljahr. Der Verbotene Wald ist nach wie vor verboten und Mr. Filch hat mich gebeten, zu erwähnen, dass die Liste mit den nicht erlaubten Gegenständen und die Schulregeln an seiner Bürotür hängen. Wenn jemand Ärger aus dem Weg gehen möchte sollte er sich alles gut durchlesen" Dumbledores Blick huschte kurz zu mir und meinen drei Freunden, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Des Weiteren möchte ich euch eure neuen Schulsprecher vorstellen, die dieses Jahr beide aus Gryffindor kommen. Lily Evans" Zustimmendes Gemurmel erfüllte die Halle. „Und James Potter!" Vom Slytherin Tisch drangen Buhrufe herüber, einige Ravenclaws lachten unsicher und der Jubel der Gryffindors schien alles andere zu übertönen.

Nach dem Abendessen stand ich auf und wollte gerade zusammen mit Tatze die große Halle verlassen um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, da kam McGonnagal auf mich zugeeilt. „Mr. Potter" Etwas außer Puste blieb sie vor mir stehen und sah sich kurz um. „Ah, Miss Evans kommen Sie mal" Lily blieb abrupt stehen und kam zu uns. „Was gibt es Professor?", fragte sie. „Ich hoffe doch Sie und Mr. Potter wissen was Sie als Schulsprecher für Aufgaben haben" Sie sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Lily nickte und ich tat es ihr einfach gleich. Wenn sie es wusste, konnte sie es mir ja sagen. „Ich glaube schon", meinte Lily. „Wenn Sie Fragen haben, dürfen Sie sich gerne an mich wenden" McGonnagal warf uns einen aufmunternden Blick zu und drehte sich dann um. „Und" Sie blickte noch einmal über die Schulter zu uns zurück. „Ich bin stolz auf Sie beide. Zwei Schulsprecher aus Gryffindor…Ich denke Sie werden Ihre Aufgabe gut meistern" "Danke Professor!", erwiderte ich überrascht. Sogar McGonnagal traute mir inzwischen zu, dass ich Verantwortung übernehmen konnte... Was war dieses Schuljahr nur mit den Anderen los, oder lag es an mir? War ich wirklich erwachsener geworden?

"Kommst du?" Lily zupfte an meinem Ärmel und ich folgte ihr in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

 **Lily Evans:**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich etwas zu früh auf. Ein Blick auf meinen verzauberten Wecker verriet mir, dass ich noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte, bevor ich aufstehen musste. Seufzend ließ ich mich zurück in das weiche Kissen fallen und faltete die Hände über meinem Bauch. Meine Augen hielt ich weiterhin geschlossen und hing meinen Gedanken nach. Das nächste und letzte Schuljahr würde kein Zuckerschlecken werden, dass stand fest! Ich würde alle Hände voll mit den UTZs zu tun haben und dazu kamen noch meine Aufgaben als Schulsprecherin. Ich war froh, dass jemand aus Gryffindor mein Partner war und niemand aus Slytherin. Denn eins musste man leider sagen. Neben ihren zwielichtigen Charaktereigenschaften besaßen die Slytherins auch Führungsqualitäten. Nur vertraten sie (allein schon aus Trotz) nie die gleiche Meinung wie die anderen Häuser.

Aber musste es denn unbedingt Potter sein? Dadurch, dass wir jetzt auch noch 'Kollegen' waren, hatte er noch mehr Gelegenheit, mich mit seinem Trottelbenehmen zu nerven. Es war nicht so, dass ich ihn abartig hasste oder so, aber es war auch nicht der Fall, dass ich mich freute, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen arbeiten musste. Ich hatte gesehen, dass er auch anders sein konnte, wenn er nur mit seinen Kumpels zusammen war. Dann brüten sie zwar meistens Streiche aus, aber die konnten zugegebener Maßen schon recht lustig sein.

Aber wenn Mädchen in der Nähe waren, schien sein Verstand sich vollkommen auszuschalten und er benahm sich nur noch wie ein Vollhorst. (Oder er weiß einfach nicht was Mädchen toll finden und was nicht? ﾟﾘﾂ?)

Mein Wecker klingelte und ich setzte mich mühsam auf. Auch Marlene und Alice wachten auf und wir standen auf um uns fertig zu machen.

Am Abend, direkt vor der ersten Patrouille, war das erste Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern angesetzt. Es fand deshalb so früh statt, weil wir die Pläne für die nächtliche Patrouille einteilen mussten.

"Ich denke wir können anfangen!", raunte ich James zu und er nickte. Dann stand er auf und räusperte sich. Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein und wir konnten beginnen.

"Ich teile jetzt die Pläne aus", verkündete ich, nachdem alle Schichten verteilt waren und fertigte mit meinem Zauberstab ein paar Kopien von dem Blattpapier vor mir an. Doch als ich es an Mandy weitergeben wollte, reagierte sie nicht. Ich räusperte mich um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass meine Hand mit den Zetteln direkt vor ihr in der Luft schwebte. Wieder zeigte sie keine Reaktion und mir kam in den Sinn, dass ihre 'zufällige' Ignoranz vielleicht nur gespielt war. Sie wich schon fast hartnäckig meinem Blick aus und starrte stur in eine andere Richtung. "Mandy!", sagte ich so höflich wie möglich, verdrehte dabei aber genervt die Augen. James schien es gesehen zu haben und als sie wieder nicht reagierte sondern nur wie ein kleines Kind stur die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, räusperte er sich vornehmlich. "Patton, wenn du ein Problem mit meiner Partnerin hast, dann kannst du das auch gerne laut sagen!" Er klang ein wenig gereizt, ließ sich das aber ansonsten nicht großartig anmerken.

"Ich nehme nichts von Schlammblütern entgegen und besonders nicht, wenn sie sich auch noch für was Besseres halten, pah!" Sie stieß einen abwertenden Laut aus und sah mich angewidert an. Kurz bröckelte die gelangweilte Fassade, die ich aufgesetzt hatte und ihre Worte versetzten mir einen kleinen Stich.

Nichts anmerken lassen, Lily! Dass ist es doch was sie will. Wenn du jetzt anfängst zu weinen, dann hat sie bekommen was sie will!

Mir stiegen deshalb fast die Tränen in die Augen, weil ich an das Denken musste, was mir in den Ferien durch den Kopf gegangen war. Das ich nirgends richtig hingehörte. Und ein Grund dafür, dass es mich so verletzte, war Petunia. Wenn ich schon nicht in ihre Welt gehörte, dann dachte ich, dass ich wenigstens hier zuhause war. Ich hatte es inzwischen akzeptiert, dass das Verhältnis zwischen meiner Schwester und mir nicht mehr zu retten war, doch jetzt fing das ganze Theater wieder von vorne an. Nur mit anderen Personen, und vor allem mehreren.

"Lass Lily in Ruhe!", sagte James ruhig. Patton zuckte nur mit den Schultern als Zeichen, dass es ihr zu doof war und sie sich auf gar keinen Fall mit einem Blutsverräter abgeben wollte.

Vorsichtig sah ich zu Severus und bemerkte, dass er die Kiefer fest zusammen gepresst hatte.

Er war anscheinend immer noch in mich verliebt. Er hatte es mir zwar nie so richtig gesagt, doch ich hatte es ihm angemerkt. Noch kurz bevor ich die Freundschaft beendet hatte. Er hatte immer geklammert und mich als einzige der Muggelstämmigen verschont, doch seine neuen Freunde waren mir immer unsympathisch geworden und kurz nachdem ich ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte war es passiert. Ich hatte sein wahres Gesicht gesehen, dass was er Jahrelang vor mir zu verbergen versucht hatte und das ich anfangs einfach nicht sehen wollte.

Nachdem er mir wochenlang hinterher gelaufen war und einmal sogar damit gedroht hatte, vor dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu schlafen, hatte er endlich aufgegeben, doch in seinen Augen sah ich jedes Mal wieder, wenn ich ihm begegnete, dieses Funkeln, dass sich Augenblicke später meist in tiefe Trauer verwandelte. Er bereute das, was er gesagt hatte, dennoch war ich nicht bereit ihm zu verzeihen, denn seine Trauer kam aus den falschen Gründen. Er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er andere beleidigte oder ihnen weh tat, doch jetzt hatte er mich verloren und es tat ihm nur leid, weil er mich sehr mochte. Aber ich bin nun mal das was ich bin und das können seine Gefühle für mich auch nicht überschatten. Ich wusste, dass er mich nur meinen wegen liebte und nicht wegen Geld oder anderen Dingen. Die Art von Liebe, die ich mir immer gewünscht hatte, doch wenn das bedeutete, dass ich anfangen müsste meines gleichen zu hassen, dann wollte ich lieber darauf verzichten!

Er sollte endlich loslassen! Dann konnte jeder seinen Weg gehen und ich würde ihm nicht mehr im Weg stehen. Zwar bereitete es mir innerlich immer wieder Schmerzen, wenn ich sah, was aus meinem ehemals besten Freund geworden war, doch ich musste es akzeptieren, denn wie gesagt waren wir keine Freunde mehr.

Weil ich den finsteren Blick von Patton nicht länger ertragen wollte und konnte, wandte ich mich an die Ravenclaws, die direkt hinter den Slytherins saßen und diese nahmen die Pläne ohne zu zögern entgegen. Die Abschlussrede ließ ich James halten und dann packte ich schnell meine Sachen zusammen um sofort in meinen Schlafsaal zu verschwinden. Ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Sachen weg bringen und mich einen kurzen Moment lang sammeln, doch meine Freundinnen hätten sofort bemerkt, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte.

Etwas verloren blieb ich im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen und ließ mich zögernd in einen Sessel fallen.

Kurz darauf kam auch James herein und setzte sich neben mich. Eine Weile schwiegen wir einfach nur, bis er mit einem leisen Räusperte die Stille durchbrach. "Ich denke wir sollten losgehen"

Seufzend erhob ich mich und folgte ihm nach draußen. "Ist alles in Ordnung mir dir?", fragte James, als wir auf einer Treppe stehen bleiben mussten, weil diese sich im letzten Moment überlegt hatte wo anders hinzuführen und nun zu einem der anderen Ausgänge schwebte.

Ich nickte, schüttelte aber gleich darauf den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich", meinte ich dann. "Das war gemein, aber mach dir nichts draus. Wir wissen doch eh alle,dass die Slytherins nicht anders können. Dir sind doch nur neidisch, dass keiner von ihnen Schulsprecher geworden ist" Unwillkürlich erschien ein kleines Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Potter hatte ausnahmsweise vollkommen Recht!

"Stimmt!", antwortete ich und es fühlte sich an, als würde mit diesem einen Wirt aller Druck, der bisher auf mir gelastet hatte von mir weichen. Es gab jemanden, der mir Beistand, und das beruhigte mich mehr, als ich in dem Moment zugeben wollte.

Die Patrouille verlief vorfallslos und als ich endlich in den Schlafsaal kam, sank ich hundemüde in mein Bett. Mein letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen galt Potter und der Tatsache, dass er gar nicht so verkehrt war, wie ich die letzten 6 Jahre gedacht hatte.


	6. Angriff

**Lily Evans:**

Schon in der ersten Woche nach den Ferien begann der Stress. Die Lehrer schienen alle zu denken, wir hätten in den vergangenen 6 Jahren nichts gelernt und so reihte sich Wiederholungsstunde an Wiederholungsstunde. Da wir das meiste schon sicher beherrschten, kamen wir zwar schnell voran, doch es wurde auch langweilig. Jedes Seufzen und Stöhnen im Unterricht wurde mit einem Vortrag der Lehrer über UTZe beantwortet und sie gaben Hausaufgaben bis zum Umfallen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich hab kein Bock!" Marlene ließ neben mir ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen und ich hoffte inständig, dass sie sich keine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen hatte.

Es war später Abend und wir saßen immer noch an einem Berg Hausaufgaben. Auch ich war dem Irrtum unterlegen, dass es sich schnell machen ließ, weil ich es schon konnte, dennoch arbeiteten wir schon seit geschlagenen dreieinhalb Stunden. „Ich muss noch den Aufsatz über die Koboldaufstände für Binns schreiben", stöhnte auch Alice. „Den habe ich zwar vor zwei Jahren schon geschrieben aber ich kann ihn nicht mehr finden" „Ich hab den schon geschrieben", meinte ich und sah seufzend den Stapel Pergament vor mir durch. „Du kannst ihn als Vorlage benutzen" „Danke!", stieß Alice erleichtert aus und nahm die Pergamentrolle entgegen, die ich ihr hinhielt. „Darf ich auch abschreiben?", fragte Marlene hoffnungsvoll. „Nein! Wie kommst du da drauf, dass du meine Hausaufgaben abschreiben darfst!", sagte ich gespielt böse und runzelte zur Unterstreichung meiner Worte ärgerlich die Stirn. „Die Hausaufgaben bekommen dir nicht Lily Schätzchen!", schmollte sie und beugte sich wieder über ihr Blatt. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten und prustete los. „Das war doch nur ein Scherz!", lachte ich und ich musste noch lauter lachen, als ich ihr entsetztes Gesicht sah. „Natürlich darfst du abschreiben" Alice stieg in mein Lachen mit ein und auch Marlene brauchte nicht lange. Nachdem wir schließlich alle nach Luft schnappend über unseren Hausaufgaben hingen, wandte sich Marlene wieder mit aufgesetztem Schmollen an mich. „Du bist doof!" „Wie nett das zu hören!", entgegnete ich ebenso ironisch und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen machten wir uns daran, die Hausaufgaben zu beenden.

Es war zwar erst Dienstag und das Meiste war bis zur nächsten Woche auf, doch aus Erfahrung aus dem ZAG-Jahr, wusste ich, dass der Berg sich innerhalb der nächsten Tage noch beachtlich vergrößern würde und dieser einen dann am Wochenende erschlagen würde. Also hatten wir, Alice, Marlene und ich, uns vorgenommen die Hausaufgaben noch am selben Tag abzuarbeiten, an dem wir sie aufbekommen hatten.

Als wir endlich fertig waren, verabschiedeten sich Marlene und Alice von mir und verschwanden im Mädchenschlafsaal. Ich setzte mich auf eines der roten Sofas und wartete auf James, der hoffentlich bald kommen würde, denn heute hatten wir wieder gemeinsam Patrouille.

Er kam ausnahmsweise pünktlich und wir verließen Schweigend den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Warum bist du heute so still?", fragte er, als wir an der Großen Halle vorbei gingen. Bisher hatte noch keiner von uns geredet. Wir hatten uns nur mit Blicken verständig und ich war verwundert darüber, dass das mit Potter überhaupt möglich war. Ich hatte das Gefühl, gerade eine neue Seite an ihm kennenzulernen und die gefiel mir erstaunlich gut.

„Gibt nicht viel zu reden", antwortete ich mit einem Schulterzucken. „Aber auch du verblüffst mich" Verwundert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich an. „Was ist so anders an mir?", fragte er schmunzelnd. „Die Rumtreiber haben dieses Jahr noch keinen einzigen Streich gespielt! Das ist außergewöhnlich. Entweder ihr seid endlich zur Besinnung gekommen…Oder ihr plant etwas Großes" Auch wenn ich es nie zugeben würde, ein bisschen vermisste ich die Streiche der Rumtreiber schon. Es war als ob Hogwarts nicht mehr das Selbe war und so oft ich sie auch in den letzten Jahren auf den Mond gewünscht hatte, jetzt vermisste ich die Unbefangenheit, mit der die vier durchs Leben gegangen waren. Allen voran Potter und Black. Allein Remus machte sich ernsthafte Gedanken, wurde aber meistens von seinen Freunden mitgezogen und Peter, der hatte meistens an allem Spaß, was auch Sirius und James gefiel. Er war ein Mitläufer, aber er gehörte zu der Clique, in die jeder eintreten wollte.

„Nun ja. Eigentlich darf ich es niemandem Verraten, aber ich denke, bei dir machen meine Kumpels eine Ausnahme", meinte James und blieb stehen. „Wir wollen sowieso deine Erlaubnis" Er sah sich kurz um und senkte dann seine Stimme. „Der Abschlussstreich bedarf einiger Planung und Organisation" Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Aha, das war also der Grund, warum es in letzter Zeit so ruhig war. „Und warum gerade _meine_ Erlaubnis?", fragte ich verwirrt. Eigentlich war ich gar nicht gut auf die meisten Streiche der Rumtreiber zu sprechen, deshalb wunderte es mich, warum sie gerade jetzt auf meine Meinung wertlegten. Die meisten Streiche hatten sich gegen Severus…ich korrigiere mich: Schniefelus gerichtet und oft war es darauf hinausgelaufen, dass Potter mich nach einem Date fragte.

„Du bist Schulsprecherin", sagte James. "Wenn ihr es nicht zu weit treibt habt ihr meine Erlaubnis", entgegnete ich. Auf James Gesicht erschien ein erstauntes Grinsen und er bedankte sich überschwänglich bei mir.

Es gab mehrere Gründe, warum ich zugesagt hatte. 1. Waren Severus und ich nicht mehr befreundet. Es konnte mir also egal sein, was sie mit ihm machten 2. Der Abschlussstreich würde NACH den Prüfungen stattfinden und 3. Auch ich wollte einmal in meinem Leben so richtig Spaß in der Schule haben!

Unser Rundgang war fast zu Ende und wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, als ein Schrei durch das Schloss hallte. Alarmiert fuhren wir herum und rannten in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Der ängstliche Teil in meinem Gehirn sagte: Kehr um, solange du noch kannst! Aber wurde sofort von dem Adrenalin, das durch meine Adern flutete verdrängt. Gelobt sei der Gryffindor Mut!

Ein leises Wimmern veranlasste uns schließlich stehen zu bleiben. James hatte mich in einer Art schützenden Position vor mich gestellt und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke. Dann drehte er sich um und beugte sich langsam vor. Kurz vor meinem Gesicht stoppte er und ich war einen kurzen Moment lang versucht ihn weg zu stoßen oder auszuweichen, aber aufgrund der mir noch unbekannten Situation blieb ich einfach stehen und sah ihn abwartend an. "Sie haben eine Erstklässlerin", raunte er leise in mein Ohr. "Ich schätze es sind fünf. Du musst mir jetzt voll und ganz vertrauen, so wie ich dir! Wir müssen uns voll und ganz aufeinander verlassen!" Ich nickte und einen kurzen Moment lang sahen wir uns tief in die Augen. Dieser Blick reichte um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er auf mich zählen konnte. Ja, ich vertraute James Potter, der alles andere als verantwortungsbewusst war, aber eins hatte ich von Anfang an über ihn gewusst: Er verabscheue die dunklen Künste zu tiefsten und er war auch nicht umsonst ein Gryffindor geworden. Er setzte sich für seine Freunde und diejenigen ein, die sich selbst nicht helfen konnten (Auch wenn ich manchmal diese guten Eigenschaften einfach nicht sehen wollte und ihn nur als eingebildete, verantwortungslosen Idioten betrachtete).

Wir nickten uns zu und richteten fast gleichzeitig unsere Zauberstäbe auf die Slytherins. Allerdings blieben wir vorerst in Deckung, um einen Vorteil zu haben, denn die Angreifer wussten noch nicht, dass wir sie bereits entdeckt hatten. Ich duckte mich unter James Arm hinweg und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke, damit ich nicht das kleine Mädchen traf, das leise schluchzend am Boden kauerte. James hatte sich auf meinen Rücken gestützt und die Hand mit seinem Zauberstab schwebte direkt über meinem Kopf. Ein weiteres nicken und wir beide flüsterte so leise wie möglich "Stupor". Mein Fluch verfehlte einen dicken Slytherin um Haaresbreite, doch James hatte getroffen. Einer der, wie ich inzwischen klar erkennen konnte, sechs dunklen Gestalten kippte um und landete mit einem rumsen auf dem Steinboden. Ich nutzte die kurze Verwirrtheit der restlichen Fünf und feuerte ein paar weitere Flüche ab, in der Hoffnung zu treffen. Tatsächlich schob sich der dicke im letzten Moment noch in die Reichweite des Zaubers und fiel getroffen zu Boden. "Wer ist da?", fragte eine ärgerliche, hohe Stimme, die ich augenblicklich als die von Patricia Parkinson identifizieren konnte. Sofort zog ich meinen Kopf zurück hinter die Mauer, damit mich keiner von ihnen sehen konnte und James tat das gleiche. Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und ich konnte die Wärme spüren, die von seiner Haut ausging. "Das sind das Schlammblut und ihr möchtegern-Freund", erklang die höchnäsige Stimme von Mandy Patton. "Haben wohl noch ein bisschen rumgeknutscht. Ihr Rundgang sollte eigentlich vorbei sein"

Ich merkte, wie ich rot anlief, doch zum Glück zog in den Moment eine Wolke vor den Mond und man konnte nicht sehen, dass meine Wangen den gleichen Farbton wie meine Haare angenommen hatten. Dummerweise konnte man auch sonst nichts sehen und als ich mich wieder traute, um die Ecke zu blicken, erstreckte sich vor mir ein Meer vollkommener Finsternis.

Zum Glück zog die Wolke recht schnell vorbei und kurz darauf erfüllte das silberne Licht des halbvollen Mondes den Flur. Doch das was ich sah, ließ mich vor Schreck zusammenzucken. Patton hatte die Dunkelheit genutzt um sich unbemerkt an uns heranzuschleichen und stand nun direkt vor mir, den Zauberstab auf meine Brust gerichtet. Ich hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass sie ohne zu zögern sofort den Todesfluch auf mich abfeuern könnte. Aber noch mehr ließ mir das, was sich hinter ihr abspielte, das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Hinter ihrem Rücken, stand Parkinson direkt vor der Erstklässler und hatte ihren Zauberstab unheilverheißend erhoben, während Severus Crabbe und Goyle von der Wirkung unserer Flüche befreite und Flint wieder auf die Beine half, der in dem Tumult über einen der beiden regungslos am Boden liegenden gestolpert war.

Die gewissenslose Slytherin, die ihren Zauberstab auf mich richtete, und mich jeden Moment mit zwei kleinen Wörtern in den Tod schicken konnte, war mir egal, meinen Blick hatte ich nur auf das Mädchen und die Angreiferin vor ihr gerichtet. Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich, wie Parkinson ihre Lippen bewegte und ohne lange nachzudenken stieß ich Patton aus dem Weg um mich zwischen den Fluch zu schmeißen, der in Form eines grellen Lichtblitzes auf das Mädchen zuraste. Er traf mich mit voller Wucht auf die Brust und ich spürte nur noch den Aufprall, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

 **James Potter:**

Ich hatte meine Hand auf Lilys Schulter gelegt und starrte direkt in das von Hass verzerrte Gesicht Mandy Pattons, die ihren Zauberstab direkt auf Lily gerichtet hatte. Am liebsten hätte ich mich vor sie gestellt, um sie zu beschützen, doch ich traute mich nicht mich zu bewegen, in der Angst, dass Patton einen Fluch losließ, ehe ich vor Lily stand.

Mein Blick wanderte zu Parkinson, die ihren Zauberstab auf die kleine Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff gerichtet hatte. Ich kannte sie noch von der Einteilung und mir wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich den Namen Hardin nicht kannte, sie also kein Reinblut sein konnte. Höchstwahrscheinlich war sie wie Lily eine Muggelgeborene.

Eine ruckartige Bewegung riss mich aus meiner Trance und ich konnte nur noch sehen, wie Lily auf die Angreifer zu sprintete und sich zwischen den Fluch warf, der eigentlich für die Hufflepuff bestimmt war.

Ich wollte zu ihr laufen, sie in den Arm nehmen und einfach nur fühlen, dass sie lebte, doch ich konnte nicht. Nicht jetzt! Dann hätte Lily sich umsonst geopfert. Von der Wut beflügelt stürmte ich los, richtete im Vorbeirennen meinen Zauberstab auf Patton, die Lily in ihrer Eile zu Boden gestoßen hatte und verpasste ihr eine Ganzkörperklammer. Parkinson und Goyle bekamen den Lähmzauber verpasst und Crabbe, der sich mir in den Weg zu stellen versuchte, wurde mit einem Beinklammerfluch außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nun war nur noch Schniefelus über. Er hatte sich über Lily gebeugt und achtete nicht auf mich. So hatte ich leichtes Spiel mit ihm und als alle Angreifer überwältigt am Boden lagen, rannte ich zu Lily, um ihren Puls zu fühlen. Sie hatte überall Schrammen und als ich sie herumdrehte, sah ich, dass Blut aus einer Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn sickerte und eine Lache auf dem Steinboden bildete. Verzweifelt fuhr ich mit meinen Finger über ihr Handgelenk und stieß erleichtert die bis dahin angehaltene Luft aus, als ich das sanfte Pochen an meinen Fingerkuppen spürte. Sanft legte ich sie wieder zurück auf den Boden und streichelte ihr noch einmal über den Arm, dann wandte ich mich dem völlig verängstigten Mädchen neben Lily zu.

"Du heißt Emily Hardin, nicht wahr?", fragte ich und bot ihr meine Hand an, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie nahm sie dankbar entgegen und nickte schüchtern als sie stand. "Danke!", sagte sie. "Ich hatte solche Angst!" Ich beugte mich ein wenig herunter um mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein und legte ihr, wie vorhin auch Lily, beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Alles ist Gut!", sagte ich und versuchte das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu kontrollieren, doch es gelang mir nicht ganz. Die Kleine schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete dann auf Lily. "Ihr geht es nicht gut. Sie hat sich für mich geopfert" Ich nickte und merkte, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten. "Ja, das hat sie. Lily ist ein sehr liebevoller, hilfsbereiten und selbstloser Mensch" Ich warf einen Blick auf das rothaarige Mädchen, das bewusstlos vor meinen Füßen auf dem kalten Boden lag, wandte meinen Blick jedoch schnell wieder ab. "Geht es dir gut?" Emily nickte. Sie hatte sich lediglich ein paar Schrammen und blaue Flecken zugezogen, denn Lily hatte das schlimmste verhindert.

"Wir gehen jetzt in zu Madame Pomfrey!", sagte ich, hob Lily vorsichtig hoch und hielt sie fest umklammert, als wir die Treppe zum Krankenflügel hochgingen.

"Madame Pomfrey", rief ich laut, nachdem ich die große Flügeltür aufgestoßen und das Mädchen vor mir in das große Zimmer geschoben hatte. Kurz darauf kam eine verschlafen Krankenschwester aus ihrem Büro und sah bestürzt auf Lily, die ich kurzerhand in das nächste Bett gelegt hatte. Auch Emily hatte ich angewiesen such hinzusetzen und berichtete dann, was vorgefallen war.

"Sie müssen sofort zu Professor Dumbledore gehen", sagte Madame Pomfrey, während sie sich schon über Lilys regungslosen Körper beugte. "Das Passwort lautet Hustendrops" Ich nickte und machte mich sofort auf den Weg zu dem großen Wasserspeier. Dort angekommen sagte ich laut und deutlich das Passwort und der Speier fuhr zur Seite, um den Blick auf eine steinerne Wendeltreppe frei zugeben. Zögernd Schritt ich sie empor und trat in Dumbledores Büro. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl hier zu sein, denn bisher war ich nur hier gewesen, weil ich zusammen mit Sirius mal wieder gegen ein Dutzend Schulregeln gleichzeitig verstoßen hatte.

Als hätte Dumbledore gewusst, dass ich komme, saß er, als ich eintrat, entgegen meiner Erwartung, dass er noch schlief, bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah mich abwartend an.

"Guten Abend Mr. Potter", begrüßte er mich und lächelte mir freundlich zu. "Was haben Sie um diese späte Stunde für ein Anliegen, dass nicht die Zeit hat, bis morgen zu warten?" "Eine Schülerin würde angegriffen", begann ich zu erklären und schilderte ihm möglichst kurz, was vorgefallen war. Als ich geendet hatte, erhob er sich und gemeinsam gingen wir zum Krankenflügel.


	7. Das gibt Ärger

**James Potter:**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich unsanft von Sirius aus dem Schlaf gerissen, der gut gelaunt auf meinem Bett herum sprang und mir anschließend die Decke wegzog. "Aufstehen Krone!", brüllte er mir uns Ohr und augenblicklich saß ich kerzengerade im Bett. Unsicher, weil ich nur verschwommen sehen konnte, suchte ich auf meinem Nachttisch nach meiner Brille, bekam sie schließlich zwischen die Finger und setzte sie mir auf. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf meine Hände und die Frage, ob das heute Nacht nur ein Traum war, erledigte sich von selbst. An meinen Finger klebte Blut und an meinen Unterarmen waren einige Kratzer zu sehen. Auch Sirius starrte auf meine Hände und sah mich dann ernst an, doch die Einzige, an die ich denken konnte war Lily und ich fragte mich, ob es ihr inzwischen besser ging. Eilig sprang ich aus meinem Bett, stieß dabei ausversehen Sirius um, und zog mich dann in Windeseile an. Als ich die Tür unseres Schlafsaals auf riss, folgte mir Sirius, der außer mir der Einzige im Raum gewesen war. Remus war bereits früh aufgestanden und anscheinend hatte auch Peter nicht mehr schlafen können.

"Was ist passiert?", rief Sirius, als ich mit schnellen Schritten auf die fette Dame zusteuerte. "Angriff, letzte Nacht. Lily ist im Krankenflügel", raunte ich ihm zu, während ich das Porträt aufstieß und hindurchkletterte. Weil ich meinen besten Freund kannte, legte ich schnell einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihm leise zu sein. Er nickte und folgte mir schweigend in den Krankenflügel. Seine gute Laune war wie weggeblasen und hatte einem verächtlichen Ausdruck Platz gemacht. Ich wusste an was er jetzt dachte. An seine Familie, deren Mitglieder allesamt Todesser waren. Nur einige wenige, darunter auch Sirius, hatten es geschafft Ihnen den Rücken zuzukehren und wurden daraufhin prompt aus dem Stammbaum der Blacks entfernt.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen rannte ich sofort zu Lilys Bett. Jetzt, wo ihre Wunden gereinigt und verbunden waren, sah das ganze schon viel besser aus und ich atmete erleichtert aus, als Madame Pomfrey mir mitteilte, dass es ihr und Professor Dumbledore inzwischen vollständig gelungen war, den schwarzmagischen Fluch aufzuheben. Auch Emily ging es wieder gut. Sie war mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen und schlief jetzt tief und fest. Leise verabschiedeten wir uns und gingen in die Große Halle. Als wir uns setzten kamen sofort Marlene, Alice und Mary auf mich zugestürzt.

"Wo ist Lily", in Marlenes Stimme schwang Sorge mit und ich beeilte mich ihr zu antworten. "Sie wurde gestern Nacht bei unserem Rundgang verletzt. Eine Schülerin wurde angegriffen und sie hat versucht sie zu retten", sagte ich möglichst leise, damit kein anderer mithören konnte. Remus und Peter, die neben mir saßen, bekamen große Augen. "Sie ist noch ohnmächtig, aber ansonsten geht es ihr soweit gut" Aus den Gesichtern von Lilys Freundinnen war alle Farbe gewichen und Marlene ballte sogar die Fäuste. "Wenn ich diese Schweine in die Hände kriege!", knurrte sie und Alice und Mary nickten. "Die können sich auf was gefasst machen! Lass mich raten, Slytherins?", fragte Marlene und sah uns vielsagend an. Ich nickte.

In dem Moment trat Dumbledore nach vorne und die drei Mädchen setzten sich zu uns.

"Wie viele sicherlich bereits wissen, gab es gestern Nacht einen Vorfall. Wie immer wünscht das Ministerium, dass ich euch nichts davon erzähle, doch ich denke, es ist euer Recht, zu erfahren, was vorgefallen ist! Gestern Nacht, wurde Emily Hardin aus Hufflepuff angegriffen. Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich sagen, dass es Hogwartsschüler waren. Ich habe bereits mit ihnen gesprochen und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, sie nicht nach Hause zu schicken. Sie sind alle im 7. Schuljahr und ich denke, es ist besser, wenn sie ihre Ausbildung unter besonderer Beobachtung abschließen" Allgemeines Gemurmel brach aus und ich sah die geschockten Gesichter am Huffelpufftisch, die mitleidigen bei den Ravenvlaws und die angriffslustigen Mienen der Gryffindors, die verstohlen zum Slytherin Tisch rüber sahen.

Dumbledore war noch nicht fertig mit seiner Rede. "Ein besonderes Lob gilt unseren beiden Schulsprechern, Miss Lily Evans und Mister James Potter, die durch ihr selbstloses Eingreifen Schlimmeres verhindert haben. Einen kräftigen Applaus für die beiden, auch wenn Miss Evans leider nicht hier ist". Kräftiger Applaus brandete auf und alle Köpfe hatten sich in meine Richtung gewandt.

 **Lily Evans:**

Ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit Kopfschmerzen und als ich die Augen aufschlug, stellte ich fest, dass ich im Krankenflügel lag. Während ich noch die Verbände und Pflaster an meinen Armen und Beinen beäugt, kamen die Erinnerungen so langsam zurück. Ein Blick auf das Nebenbei, in dem eine Erstklässlerin lag ich und schlief, bestätigte alles und ich spürte Wut in mir aufkochen, wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte (Auch nicht nach einer von Potters Date-Fragen). Ich schlug die blutbefleckte Bettdecke beiseite und verschwand so leise wie möglich aus dem Krankenflügel. Sicherlich hätte die fürsorgliche Madame Pomfrey mich noch nicht gehen lassen, aber das war mir so was von egal! Wie eine wildgewordene Furie stampfte ich in Richtung Großer Halle. Schon von weitem hörte ich Dumbledores Stimme, verstand aber nicht ganz was er sagte und als ich fast bei der Tür angekommen war, brandete Applaus auf. Ich wartete, bis die allgemeine Begeisterung, worüber auch immer, ab ebbte, dann stieß ich schwungvoll die große Flügeltür auf. Augenblicklich verstummen alle und sahen mich mit großen Augen an. Ich wusste, dass ich mit den vielen Verbänden und den Blutverschmierten Haaren und Klamotten einen seltsamen Eindruck machen musste, doch das war mir im Moment egal! Ich wollte Gerechtigkeit!

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab, den hatte ich auf meinem Nachttisch gefunden und vorsorglich mitgenommen, ging ich auf den Slytherin Tisch zu. Alle Köpfe folgten mir, als ich vor Wut bebend in der Mitte angekommen stehen blieb. Mein Blick lag auf Severus und er drückte pure Enttäuschung aus. Mein ehemaliger bester Freund hatte den Kopf gesenkt und vermied es mich anzusehen. Feigling!

Niemand unternahm etwas um mich zu stoppen, als ich den Zauberstab anhob. Nicht einmal die Lehrer. Vermutlich gönnten sie es diesen möchtegern-Todessern genauso wie ich.

Die sechs Slytherins wichen ein Stück zurück, als ich näher trat, aber mir gefiel es, sie zappeln zu lassen. Nachdem ich jedem von ihnen einen tödlichen Blick zugeworfen hatte, richtete ich meine Konzentration wieder auf das Stück Holz in meiner Hand und schrie: "Bombarda!" Augenblicklich explodierte der Tisch vor mir und die entsetzen Gesichter der Schlangen verschwanden in dichtem Rauch.

Zufrieden drehte ich mich um und schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes zum Gryffindor Tisch und setzte mich neben die Rumtreiber und meine Freundinnen. "Also mir geht's jetzt viel besser!" Grinsend nahm ich mir ein Toastbrot und legte eine Scheibe Käse darauf. Alle um mich herum starrten mich an, während ich fröhlich hinein biss.

McGonnagal war inzwischen aufgestanden und auf uns zu gekommen. "Ich freue mich, das es Ihnen wieder gut geht Miss Evans!", sagte sie und musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

Trotz meines spektakulären Auftritts, nahm ich heute noch nicht am Unterricht teil, denn nachdem mein Fehlen im Krankenflügel bemerkt wurde, kam eine wütende Madame Pomfrey in die Groß Halle marschiert und sorgte höchstpersönlich dafür, dass ich meinen Hintern zurück ins Bett bewegte und mich den restlichen Tag ausruhte. Da auch Emil den Tag über im Krankenflügel bleiben sollte, hatte ich wenigstens Gesellschaft und ich versuchte, ihr ein paar einfache Zauber beizubringen. Sie erwies sich als sehr talentiert und es machte mir Spaß mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich achtete darauf, ihr hauptsächlich nützliche Zauber beizubringen, die sie im Leben da draußen brauchen würde. Jedenfalls in dem, das sie ohne Zweifel außerhalb dieser sicheren Mauern erwarten würde, das, in dem Lord Voldemort versuchte an die Spitze zu gelangen.

Gegen Abend, ich hatte gerade ein bisschen gelesen, wurde die große Tür aufgestoßen und McGonnagal, gefolgt von Professor Sprout und einem besorgt wirkenden Ehepaar trat ein. Sie redete kurz mit Madame Pomfrey, die sofort aus ihrem Büro gekommen war, dann kam sie in unsere Richtung. Die beiden Eltern stürzten sofort zu Emilys Bett und schlossen ihre Tochter in die Arme. Ich blickte sehnsüchtig zu der glücklich vereinten Familie und Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Was würde ich jetzt dafür geben, dass meine Eltern hier bei mir waren! Und auch Petunia. Ich wollte von ihr umarmt werden, wie früher und aus ihrem Mund hören, dass sie froh war, dass es mir gut ging.

Fragen sah ich Professor McGonnagal an und sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid Miss Evans", sagte sie und trat näher an mein Bett heran. "Wir haben auch Ihren Eltern geschrieben, aber sie sind nicht gekommen. Dafür hat mich vor einer halben Stunde ein Brief erreicht" Sie gab mir den Umschlag und ich versuchte mich damit zu trösten, dass sie wenigstens an mich gedacht hatten. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen öffnete ich den Umschlag und begann zu lesen.

 _Liebe Lily,_

 _Ich hoffe es geht dir wieder gut! Deine Lehrer haben uns von dem Vorfall berichtet und wir sind stolz auf dich!_

 _Leider können wir nicht persönlich vorbei kommen, denn wir sind im Moment sehr mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigt. Ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben, dass deine Schwester heiraten will! Aber ich freue mich so sehr! Vernon wird sicherlich ein toller Schwiegersohn sein, hoffentlich findest du auch irgendwann so jemanden!_

 _Pass auf dich auf mein Schatz_

 _Mama und Papa_

Ich las den Brief noch einmal durch, doch immer noch fand ich keine Zeile davon, dass sie mich lieb hatten und sich um mich sorgten, oder dass sie wenigstens versucht hatten zu mir zu gelangen, doch von einem menschenfressenden Yeti aufgehalten wurden, oder sonst irgendeine passablere Erklärung dafür, dass sie nicht gekommen waren, als Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Ich war mehr als enttäuscht. Ich lag verletzt im Krankenhaus und das einzige an das sie denken konnten war eine Hochzeit! Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Einerseits, dass sich niemand um mich sorgte, anderseits, dass meine Schwester heiratete und ich nichts davon wusste.

Natürlich, sie waren Muggel und sie verstanden nichts von dem hier, aber so viel Verständnis hatte ich schon erwartet, oder was war an "verletzt" falsch zu verstehen?

Ohne das ich es bemerkt hatte, hatte ich zu weinen angefangen. Schluchzend ließ ich das Papier sinken und starrte einfach gerade aus. Ich musste wirklich einen bemitleidenswerten Eindruck machen, denn McGonnagal ließ sich sogar dazu hinreißen, mir beruhigend über den Arm zu streichen. "Es tut mir leid, Lily", sagte sie wieder. Auch die Eltern von Emily hatten sich zu mir umgedreht und kamen an mein Bett. "Emily hat uns gerade erzählt was passiert ist und... Wir können Ihnen gar nicht genug danken! Das was Sie getan haben, das war sehr mutig und selbstlos von Ihnen!" Frau Hardin hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Sie sind ein guter Mensch!" Sie streckte mir die Hand entgegen und ich schüttelte sie etwas verlegen. "Das war doch selbstverständlich!", sagte ich und wischte mir die Tränen von den Wangen. "Nicht unbedingt", antwortete Herr Hardin. Wir unterhielten uns noch ein bisschen und irgendwann verabschiedeten sich die Lehrer und die Hardins.

Als sie gegangen waren herrschte einen Moment Stille, der reichte, dass mir wieder die Tränen kamen. Auch Emilys Eltern waren Muggel und trotzdem waren sie gekommen um ihrer Tochter beizustehen, die durch Zauberei verletzt im Krankenhaus lag.

"Sie können gehen Miss Hardin", sagte Madame Pomfrey, nachdem sie die Eltern verabschiedet hatte.

Emily, die noch nicht ins Bett zurückgekehrt war, wandte sich in Richtung Tür, drehte sich aber wieder um und kam auf mich zu.

"Vielen Dank Lily!" Sie beugte sich vor und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Erst war ich verdutzt, doch dann erwiderte ich die Umarmung.

Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht. Wie spät genau wusste ich nicht. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und hatte inzwischen jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Mir ging einfach zu viel durch den Kopf. Erst jetzt im Nachhinein wurde mir die Tragweite, die dieser Angriff hätte haben können wirklich bewusst. Jemand hätte sterben können! Wie konnte man zu so etwas fähig sein?! Wie konnte Severus so etwas tun?! Wir waren einmal beste Freunde und es reichte anscheinend nicht, dass er mich beleidigte. Nein, er musste es so weit kommen lassen, das ich von seinen Freunden verletzt wurde. Würde er nach diesem Vorfall endlich einsehen, dass er sich mit den Falschen abgab? Würde er es überhaupt je einsehen?

Und was war mit meinen Eltern? Sie schienen sich überhaupt nicht um mich zu sorgen, aber das hatte ich ja schon alles...

Das war der Moment, in dem ich beschloss, über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Es wäre das erste Mal, dass ich dieses Fest nicht zu Hause feiern würde.

Ich weinte noch ein bisschen vor mich hin, als mich ein Laut aufschrecken ließ. Ich sah mich im Raum um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken, also legte ich mich wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Doch plötzlich raschelte es wieder und eine Hand erschien neben meinem Bett. Kurz darauf erschien auch der Rest zweier Körper.

"Hi Evans! Das war nicht meine Idee. Krone ist schuld" Black zeugte mit dem Finger auf seinen besten Freund James, der abwehren die Hände hob. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und musste trotz meiner Tränen lachen. "Ihr seid unmöglich", schniefte ich und wischte mir über die Augen, ein verzweifelter Versuch zu verbergen, dass ich geweint hatte. "Deshalb werdet ihr also nicht erwischt" Ich deutete auf den dünnen Stoff in James Hand. Der nickte stolz. "Ist ein Erbstück" Er ließ sich neben mir auf der Matratze nieder und sah mich besorgt an. "Geht es dir gut?" "Ja, ja" Ich nickte und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, dass die beiden Jungs jedoch sofort durchschauten.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius und legte doch tatsächlich einen Arm um meine Schultern. Im letzten Schuljahr hätte er jetzt vielleicht eine gescheuert gekriegt und wenn ich gut drauf wäre auch nur eine Standpauke, doch heute genoss ich es sogar. Es tat gut einfach mal Mädchen zu sein und sich bemitleiden zu lassen. Ich war die letzten 6 Jahre stark gewesen, da dutfte die Fassade, die ich um mich herum errichtet hatte auch mal brechen!

Als ich erneut zu weinen begann, legte auch Potter einen Arm um mich und ich fühlte mich schon etwas besser, als er mir beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Die beiden konnten viel netter sein, als sie manchmal taten. "Möchtest du drüber reden?", fragte Black... Ich meine Sirius. Ich nickte und zeigte auf meinen Nachttisch, wo der Brief lag. James nahm ihn und las laut vor. Es tat weh diese Worte laut zu hören, doch jetzt war jemand bei mir, der bereit war, mir die Last abzunehmen und mich zu trösten. Ich erzählte es den beiden vor allem, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie mich verstehen würden. Sirius hatte selber große Probleme mit seiner Familie und lebte seit etwa einem Jahr bei James und seinen Eltern.

"Keine Worte davon, dass sie sich Sorgen um mich gemacht haben oder dass sie mich lieb haben", schluchzte ich, als James fertig gelesen hatte. Er nickte und legte den Brief zurück. "Das ist wirklich nicht das was man erwartet, wenn man im Krankenhaus liegt", stimmte er mir zu. "Du hast eine Schwester?", fragte Sirius und sah mich verwirrt an. "Ich habe sie noch nie am Gleis 9 3/4 gesehen" "Einmal war sie mit", antwortete ich. "Im ersten Schuljahr, doch ab dann hat sie sich geweigert mitzukommen. Sie will mit unseres Gleichen und vor allem mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben" "Das kenne ich nur zu gut. Wenn einen die eigene Familie im Stich lässt..." Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "Und wer ist Vernon?", fragte James. "Das ist der Verlobte meiner Schwester. Er sieht aus wie ein Nilpferd und hasst alles was unnormal ist und mit Magie zu tun hat", erklärte ich und musste lachen, als mir das Bild von Petunias fettem Walross vor die Augen kam. "Und meine Eltern sind ganz begeistert von ihm. Am liebsten wäre es, wenn ich einen Doppelgänger von ihm heiraten würde" Auch James und Sirius mussten lachen. "Wenn du ihn hasst, muss er wirklich sehr schlimm sein", meinte James und ich fühlte mich sofort verstanden. "Aber von der Hochzeit wusste ich nichts. Das hat Petunia mir verschwiegen", fügte ich hinzu.

Wir redeten noch ein bisschen und nachdem die beiden sich verabschiedet hatten, fiel ich müde in mein Kissen und konnte endlich schlafen. Sich den Frust von der Seele zu reden tat gut!


	8. Briefe

**Lily Evans:**

James und Sirius hatten mir gestern Nacht die Hausaufgaben mitgebracht und so hatte ich heute wenigstens etwas zu tun. Die beiden konnten leider auch heute Tagsüber nicht kommen und ich hatte ihnen gesagt, dass ich heute Nacht gerne schlafen wollte. Während ich so alleine im Krankenflügel lag, verfluchte ich die vielen Hausaufgaben, die die Lehrer auf gaben und die meine Freunde daran hinderten mich zu besuchen. Ja, inzwischen betrachtete ich Sirius und James schon fast als meine Freunde. Wie sich die Verhältnisse doch ändern konnten. Feinde wurden zu Freunden und Freunde zu Feinden. Die Zeit brachte immer neue Überraschungen!

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen kam Alice hereingestürzt. Sie war völlig außer Puste und ließ sich erstmal prustend auf mein Bett fallen. "Kann ich schnell deinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke abschreiben?", keuchte sie. "Nicht nötig", meinte ich und reichte ihr das Pergament, dass ich gerade fertig beschrieben hatte. "Du kannst meinen nehmen. Ich habe Zeit und kann den schnell neu schreiben" "Bei Merlins Unterhose! Vielen Dank! Du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet!" Sie umarmte mich stürmisch und drückte mir einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange, dann verließ sie den Krankenflügel wieder um noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen, während ich mich störend daran machte, den Aufsatz noch einmal zu schreiben.

Gegen Abend sahen meine drei besten Freundinnen noch einmal bei mir vorbei und berichteten mir vom heutigen Tag. Die anstehenden Hausaufgaben hatten sie auf meinen Nachttisch gelegt uns gerade erzählten sie mir von VgddK. "Wir haben mit Patroni angefangen", erzählte Alice und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie murmelte ein paar Worte und ein weißer Nebel drang aus der Spitze. Die schimmernden Schwaden formten sich schnell zu einem Tier und schon bald waren deutliche Umrisse zu erkennen. "Das ist mein Patronus. Es ist ein Bernhardiner und ich bin eine der Einzigen, die ihn schon so gut hinbekommt. Professor Jones hat gesagt, du sollst ihn auch schon mal üben. Wir haben dir alles Wichtige mit geschrieben".

Nachdem meine Freundinnen wieder gegangen waren schnappte ich mir gleich die Unterlagen und begann damit den Patronus zu üben.

Es gelang mir noch nicht ganz, ein Tier zu erschaffen, doch wenigstens brachte ich den Nebel zustande.

Am nächsten Morgen übte ich fleißig weiter und gegen Mittag galoppierte endlich eine silberne Hirschkuh durch den Raum.

Entzückt sah ich ihr dabei zu, wie sie an meinem Bett vorbei stärkste und schließlich zu traben begann.

Langsam löste sich der silberne Schein auf und meine Erinnerung verblasste.

Ich hatte an Petunia gedacht. Daran, wie wir gemeinsam gespielt hatten und uns noch geliebt hatten. Ganz kurz waren meine Gedanken auch zu meinen Mitschülern, auch den Rumtreibern (was mich echt erstaunte) geschweift, doch hauptsächlich hatte ich an meine Schwester gedacht. On mir brannte noch immer der Wunsch, dass wir uns einfach wieder vertragen würden, doch ich wusste, dass es nicht so sein würde. Inzwischen war viel zu viel vorgefallen, doch mein Herz wollte diese Hoffnung einfach nicht aufgeben. Nach einigem Überlegen, entschied ich mich schließlich dazu, ihr einen Brief zu schreiben.

 _Hallo Petunia,_

 _Ich wollte dir zur Verlobung gratulieren! Ich freue mich sehr für dich, dass du mit Vernon glücklich bist und in ihm die Liebe fürs Leben gefunden hast!_

 _Außerdem würde ich dich gerne mal wieder sehen! Wie wäre es in den Weihnachtsferien? Ich habe nichts geplant, also kannst du den Tag und die Uhrzeit bestimmen!_

 _Deine Schwester_

 _Lily_

Ich faltete den Brief und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag. Dann ging ich zu Madame Pomfrey um ihr zu sagen, dass ich nur kurz in die Eulerei ging. Sie erlaubte es und ich machte mich auf den Weg in den Eulenturm. Cookie saß ruhig auf einer Stange und hob erfreut den Kopf, als ich den zugigen Raum betrat. "Der ist für Petunia", sagte ich und Band ihr den Brief an dem Fuß. Sie ruckte mit ihrem runden Kopf, als Zeichen, dass sie mich verstanden hatte und flog dann los. Ich schaute ihr nach, bis sie nur noch ein ganz kleiner Punkt am Himmel war und machte mich dann auf den Rückweg. Ich genoss die Zeit außerhalb des Krankenflügels und der ständigen Aufsicht der Krankenschwester.

Madame Pomfrey hatte mich am Freitag direkt nach Unterrichtsschluss entlassen. Sie hatte extra gewartet, damit ich nicht doch noch meine Schulsachen schnappte und in den Unterricht lief. Da hatte sie mich nur zu gut durchschaut.

Inzwischen war Sonntag und ich hatte noch immer keine Antwort von Petunia erhalten. Cookie war immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und ich fragte mich, ob meine Schwester vielleicht Urlaub in der Karibik machte und meine Eule deshalb solange brauchte.

Als ich gerade mit meinen Freundinnen vom Abendbrot kam, flatterte uns eine kleine, getupfte Eule entgegen geflattert. Ich streckte sofort meinen Arm nach ihr aus und Cookie landete sanft darauf. An ihrem dünnen Bein baumelte ein schlecht fest gebundener Umschlag, den ich schnell löste. Mit einem Gurren verabschiedete sich Cookie, dann flog sie in Richtung Eulerei davon. Marlene, Alice und Mary, die gerade bei mir waren, begleiteten mich in den Schlafsaal, dann öffnete ich neugierig und hoffnungsvoll den Umschlag. Der Brief den ich herauszog war nicht sehr dick, aber immerhin hatte meine Schwester geantwortet und ihn nicht vollkommen ignoriert.

 _Hallo Lily,_

 _Danke für deine Gratulation._

 _Meinetwegen können wir uns am 23.12 treffen. Vernon lädt uns beide zum Essen ein, also zieh dir etwas Vernünftiges an und benimm dich wie ein normaler Mensch!_

 _Petunia_

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen. Das war mehr, als ich zu bekommen erwartet hatte. Meine Schwester würde sich tatsächlich mit mir treffen!

"Was schreibt deine Schwester?", fragte Marlene und setzte sich neben mich auf das Bett. Ich las die paar Zeilen aus Petunias Antwort laut vor und sag dann zu meinen Freundinnen. "Besser als nichts", sagte Alice und blickte von den Hausaufgaben auf, die sie auf dem Boden sitzend erledigte. Da ich im Krankenflügel viel Zeit gehabt hatte, hatte ich bereits alle Hausaufgaben fertig sie nun meinen Freundinnen als Vorlage gegeben.

Ich schrieb Petunia schnell eine Antwort, in der ich mich mit dem Datum einverstanden erklärte, dann verließ ich den Schlafsaal wieder, um zum Vertrauensschülertreffen zu gehen. James und ich hatten augenblicklich beschlossen Treffen einzuberufen, nachdem ich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, denn Slytherin hatte zwei neue Vertrauensschüler. Außerdem hatten wir vor, stärkere Verteidigungsmaßnahmen einzuleiten und über eine Lösung nachzudenken, wie wir weitere Angriffe verhindern konnten.

Nichts ahnend ging ich also los und war auch fast angekommen, als mich eine Hand von hinten packte und herumzerrte. Mein Körper versteift sich und meine Hand schnellte zum Zauberstab. Ich hatte nicht vor, kampflos aufzugeben und bohrte meinem Gegenüber kampflustig den Zauberstab in die Brust. Erst dann warf ich einen Blick auf sein Gesicht und erstarrte. Es war Severus.

Wütend steckte ich meinen Zauberstab wieder ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Meine Augen strahlten eine Mischung aus Hass, Enttäuschung und Abscheu aus. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", fauchte ich. "Mit so einem wie dir will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben!" Ich drehte mich um und wollte gerade hocherhobenen Hauptes davonschreiten, als er mich wieder zu sich ran zog. Wütend schlug ich seine Hand weg und überwand mich dazu, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. "Es wird nichts nützen, wenn du mir weiterhin hinterher rennst! Du kannst nicht rückgängig machen, was geschehen ist und dabei bleibt es! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich mit den falschen Leuten abgibst. Ich habe dich gewarnt, aber du wolltest nicht auf mich hören! Es ist aus!" In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Trauer wieder, doch das war mir egal. Er hatte nie verstanden, dass ich mit seinen neuen Freunden nichts zu tun haben wollte, weil sie skrupellos waren und Leute wie mich nicht ausstehen konnten. Jetzt musste er die Konsequenzen tragen und so sehr es mir auch wehtat, eine weitere Person aufgrund meiner Herkunft und Begabung zu verlieren, ich war bereit dazu. Ich hatte längst erkannt, dass der Krieg uns alle entzweien würde und auch zwischen den Häusern in Hogwarts Zwietracht säen würde. Ich hatte nicht vor mich besiegen zu lassen und würde kämpfen. Gegen Voldemort, seine Todesser und wenn es sein musste auch gegen Severus, wenn er sich ihnen anschließen würde. Es würde dann nicht zählen, dass wir einmal Freunde waren. Wenn es einmal so weit kommen sollte, zählte nur noch die Seite für die man kämpfte und ich war mir meiner bewusst. Ich wollte für Frieden und Gerechtigkeit kämpfen. Gegen die dunkle Magie, Voldemort und seine wahnwitzigen Vorstellungen!

Ich warf meinem ehemaligen besten Freund einen letzten enttäuschten Blick zu und drehte mich dann um. Mit hoch erhobenem Haut schritt ich von Dannen und ging schnurstracks in das Klassenzimmer, das als Treffpunkt unserer Versammlung diente.

„Diesmal später als ich, Evans?", grinste James mich an, als ich mich neben ihn setzte. „Erst sprengst du die halbe Große Halle und jetzt lässt du auch noch die Pünktlichkeit sausen. Wer bist du und was hast du mit Lily gemacht" Ich musste lachen und knuffte ihm in die Seite. Dann beugte ich mich vor und raunte ihm ins Ohr: „Lily sitzt in einer dunklen Höhle. Wenn du sie je wiedersehen willst musst du sie retten" Sofort legte sich ein ernster Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht und er nickte pflichtbewusst. „Für meine Lily würde ich alles machen!"

Als endlich auch die letzten eingetroffen waren, begannen wir mit der Begrüßung und klärten alle über den Angriff auf, denn bisher kursierten lediglich Gerüchte. Die Lehrer hatten mit nichts herausgerückt, um die Schüler nicht zu verunsichern und sie vor weiteren Angriffen besser schützen zu können. Dumbledore hatte uns Schulspreche noch am Freitag in sein Büro bestellt und erklärt, dass er keinen außer uns und die Lehrer in die neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen eingeweiht hatte, damit niemand nach Wegen suchen konnte, sie zu umgehen. Außerdem wollten die Lehrer unbedingt vermeiden, dass es Nachmachen gab und verschwiegen die genauen Details. Auch wir durften niemanden von den neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Kenntnis setzen, weil es in diesen Zeiten immer wieder Verräter unter uns geben konnte. Und wer weiß schon, ob die neuen Slytherin Vertrauensschüler nicht den gleichen Fehler wie die alten begehen.

Nachdem wir fertig waren, wurde unser Mut noch einmal ausführlich bewundert und ich lief ein wenig rot an. Es war für mich selbstverständlich gewesen, was wir getan hatten.

„Dieses Treffen ist kein Info-Treffen", fügte ich noch hinzu. „Wir haben es aus dem Grund angesetzt, weil wir nach einer Lösung suchen wollten, wie wir weitere Angriffe dieser Art verhindern können. Hat jemand eine Idee?". Ich ließ meinen Blick über die kleine Runde schweifen und blieb bei den Slytherins hängen. Mit prüfendem Blick musterte ich Regulus Black und Martha Bulstrode. Sie schienen ihre Aufgabe ernst zu nehmen, aber trotzdem war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie nicht zu dem Gleichen fähig waren wie ihre Vorgänger. Regulus kannte ich bisher nur aus Erzählungen von Sirius, seinem großen Bruder und James bestem Freund. Er war das Musterkind der Blacks und seine Eltern präsentierten ihn mit Stolz der Öffentlichkeit, während sie versuchten Sirius zu verstecken. Die Blacks waren grausam und fast alle auf der Seite von Voldemort, also vermutete ich von Regulus nichts Anderes. Von Martha Bulstrodes Familie wusste ich nicht viel. Sie war wie fast jeder Slytherin Reinblut und selbstsüchtig. Einmal hatte ich im Unterricht mit ihr zusammenarbeiten müssen und es war nicht gerade erfolgreich gewesen.

„Man könnte alle Zimmer durchsuchen lassen", meldete sich ein Hufflepuff zu Wort. Ich wechselte einen Blick mit James und wir nickten uns kurz zu. „Das ist ein ganz schön großer Aufwand", antwortete er. „Noch andere Ideen?"

Natürlich fanden wir die Idee nicht schlecht, doch nach außen hin, durften wir das nicht zeigen. In stillem Einvernehmen, hatten wir beschlossen, die anderen in unsere endgültigen Entscheidungen nicht einzuweihen und stattdessen für ein bisschen Verwirrung zu sorgen. Denn niemand konnte uns bestätigen, dass die Vertrauensschüler diese Infos nicht zu ihren Gunsten nutzen würden und die Schüler warnen würden.

Während die anderen Schüler den Raum verließen blieben James und ich sitzen. „Wir sollten raus gehen", raunte James mir zu. „Hier haben die Wände Ohren" Ich nickte und folgte ihm nach draußen. Als wir durch das große Eingangstor traten, schlug uns angenehm erfrischende Luft entgegen. Ich atmete tief ein und aus und schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen um die Stille voll und ganz genießen zu können.

Nachdem wir ein bisschen gegangen waren, sah ich über meine Schulter zurück und warf einen Blick auf das Schloss, das in der untergehenden Sonne noch schöner aussah. Die orangenen Lichtstrahlen brachen sich in den Fensterscheiben und alles wirkte so friedlich. Ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte, war James zu mir getreten und hatte einen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt. Ich würde es zwar nicht zugeben, aber ich genoss diesen Moment. „Ein schöner Anblick!", sagte er. „Ich kann mich an jedes Mal erinnern, wie ich nach den Sommerferien zurückgekommen bin und Hogwarts wiedergesehen habe". „Ich auch", wir sahen uns an und einen Moment versank ich in seinen braunen Augen, die voller Wärme waren. Erst als ich merkte, was ich da gerade machte, löste ich mich schnell und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „'tschuldige", murmelte ich und ging langsam weiter. Was war auf einmal los mit mir? Ich meine, dass war James POTTER!

Er sagte nichts, sondern folgte mir einfach. Ich hatte den schwarzen See angesteuert und mich auf einen Stein am Ufer gesetzt. Er setzte sich zu mir und begann sofort zu reden. „Die Idee mit der Zimmerdurchsuchung sollten wir unbedingt aufgreifen. Die Slytherins denken, wir machen das nicht und können deshalb nichts verschwinden lassen. Wir müssen nur darauf achten, dass niemand Wind davon bekommt!" „Ja, dann haben wir den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite. Wir sollten die Ideen morgen unbedingt mit Dumbledore besprechen. Er kann sicher zusätzliche Helfer auftreiben".


	9. Duellierclub und Verkupplungsaktionen

**Lily Evans:**

Als ich in meinen Schlafsaal im Gryffindor Turm zurückkehrte, schliefen meine Freundinnen...natürlich noch nicht.

„Wo warst du denn solange?", fragte Marlene, nachdem ich leise die Tür geöffnet und mich hineingeschlichen hatte. „Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern, dass wisst ihr doch", entgegnete ich und zog mir meinen Schlafanzug an. „Und warum sind die beiden Vertrauensschüler aus Gryffindor schon seit einer dreiviertel Stunde wieder da?", fragte Mary grinsend. „Weil ich noch was mit James besprechen musste", seufzte ich und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. „Wegen des Angriffs" „Uhhhhh", Marlene und Joyce hatten sich in ihren Betten aufgesetzt und sahen mich vielsagend an. „Nein!", erwiderte ich bestimmt. „Es ist nicht so gelaufen wie ihr denkt. Wir haben ausschließlich Schülersprecherkram besprochen". „Schade!" Auch Alice saß inzwischen und wechselte ein paar Blicke mit Marlene, so gut das im Dunkeln eben möglich war. „Potter hat sich echt verändert in letzter Zeit", bemerkte Mary. „Hat er dich zum Beispiel dieses Schuljahr schon nach einem Date gefragt?" „Ja, einmal bei der Patrouille", knurrte ich und zog mir die Decke bis zum Kinn. Irgendwie verlief dieses Gespräch in die falsche Richtung und ich hatte nicht vor mir von meinen Freundinnen sagen zu lassen, wie toll James Potter war und das ich unbedingt einmal ja sagen sollte. Bisher hatten wir solche Unterhaltungen nie geführt, denn meine Freundinnen waren immer meiner Meinung, gewesen, dass Potter ein arrogantes Arschloch war, das sich einen Spaß mit mir erlaubte und irgendwie fühlte es sich jetzt so an, als würden meine Freundinnen mir in den Rücken fallen und zur dunklen Seite der Macht überlaufen (haha). Obwohl ich mir meiner Gefühle für James auch nicht mehr ganz sicher war, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen. Ich wollte einfach nicht über ihn reden, wenn ich selbst nicht genau wusste, ob ich diesen Jungen hasste, akzeptierte oder doch mochte. Ich würde nie so weit gehen und sagen, dass mein Hass in Liebe umschwenkte, aber Freundschaft war durchaus drin. Ich sollte unbedingt einen Selbstfindungstrip nach Indien machen, wenn das nächste Mal Ferien waren! Dann würde ich schon wissen, was ich wollte.

 **James Potter:**

„Verdammt, wo warst du solange?", fragte Sirius als ich den Schlafsaal betrat. „Wir haben dich gesucht. Ich hab schon gedacht, dass mein Bruder und diese Bulstrode dich und Lily gekidnappt haben" „Ja, nachdem, was letztes Mal passiert ist, haben wir mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet!", sagte auch Moony. „Keine Sorge Leute", erwiderte ich. „Ich hatte noch Schulsprecherkram mit Lily zu besprechen" Sofort wich die Erleichterung über meine unversehrte Rückkehr aus den Gesichtern meiner besten Freunde und machte Neugierde Platz. Sirius wackelte sogar vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Nein! ", sagte ich sofort. „Wir haben nur über die Schule geredet". Seufzend zog ich mir meinen Schlafanzug über und setzte mich in mein Bett. „Und warum durften die Vertrauensschüler nicht dabei sein?", wollte Tatze sofort wissen. „Weil wir dachten, je weniger Leute in den Plan eingeweiht sind, desto besser. Es können immer Verräter dabei sein" Remus nickte zustimmend und legte sich ebenfalls wieder hin. Demnächst war Vollmond und er sah schon ziemlich angeschlagen aus. „Erzählst du uns, deinen besten Freunden seit dem ersten Schuljahr, davon?", fragte Tatze weiter. „Nein", antwortete ich schweren Herzens. Es war seltsam ein Geheimnis vor meinen Freunden zu haben, doch das war eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit und Lily hatte mir eingeschärft, mit niemandem darüber zu sprechen. Nicht, dass ich meinen Freunden nicht vertraute, es bestand nur die Gefahr, dass sie sich verplappern würden. Beleidigt schnaubte Sirius und legte sich zurück in sein Bett. „Es tut mir leid", sagte ich. "Aber ihr werdet es noch früh genug mitbekommen"

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich erstaunlich ausgeschlafen auf. Fröhlich zog ich mich an und unterhielt mich nebenbei noch mit Moony, der dunkle Schatten unter den Augen hatte und nur ein gequältes Lächeln zustande brachte. Heute Nacht war wieder Vollmond und man sah ihm deutlich an, wie schlecht es ihm ging.

Als wir fertig waren, weckten wir Sirius und Peter und gingen dann schon mal vor zum Frühstück.

Der Unterricht war langweilig wie immer und ich war froh, als die letzte Stunde endlich zu Ende war. Lily und ich hatten vor, direkt nach dem Unterricht zu Dumbledore zu gehen und mit ihm unsere Ideen zu besprechen. Nach der letzten Stunde wartete Lily noch auf mich und wir machten uns zusammen auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Ich sagte das Passwort, der Wasserspeier fuhr zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine steinerne Treppe frei. Nacheinander schritten wir die Stufen empor und Lily klopfte an die Tür. „Herein!", drang Dumbledores Stimme durch das dicke Holz und ich stieß die Tür auf. „Ah, meine beiden Schulsprecher", sagte der alte Mann erfreut und drehte sich zu uns um. Er stand vor einem der alten Gemälde und schien bis eben mit ihm geplaudert zu haben. „Was gibt es?" Als er mich ansah, hatte ich wie immer das Gefühl geröntgt zu werden. „Wir hatten ein paar Ideen", begann ich und Lily nickte zustimmend. „Wenn wir weitere Angriffe verhindern wollen, muss mehr Disziplin herrschen. Die Schüler müssen mehr kontrolliert werden auch wenn Vielen das erstmal nicht gefallen wird. Aber es ist nur zu ihrem besten!" „Ich verstehe!", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie könnten recht haben" Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und deutete auf die beiden freien Stühle ihm gegenüber.

„Dann erzählen Sie mir mal von Ihren Vorschlägen". Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und hörte aufmerksam zu, während Lily redete. „Ich denke, dass die Umsetzung möglich wäre", sagte Dumbledore, als Lily geendet hatte. „Ich werde Mr. Filch und die Hauselfen bitten uns bei den Durchsuchungen zu unterstützen. Auch die Abendlichen Kontrollgänge der Lehrer sind eine gute Idee". „Vielen Dank! Ich habe noch eine weitere Idee" Der Einfall war mir erst gerade eben gekommen und ich hatte ihn noch nicht mit Lily besprochen, doch meiner Meinung nach, war er hilfreich vor allem für die, die noch nicht so gut in Verteidigung und duellieren waren.

„Wir könnten einen Duellierclub gründen. Die älteren Schüler bringen den Jüngeren etwas bei" Dumbledore nickte anerkennen. „Ich habe bereits mit einer ähnlichen Idee gespielt", antwortete Dumbledore. „Wie ich Sie kenne Mr. Potter, können sie innerhalb ein paar Tage alles organisieren". Ich nickte begeistert. So chaotisch wir Rumtreiber (jedenfalls alle außer Moony) auch in der Schule waren, hatten wir bei bestimmten Sachen doch großes Organisationstalent. Lily konnte das aus erster Hand bestätigen. Unsere Streiche waren durch und durch geplant und funktionierten meist nur mit perfektem Timing.

Wir verabschiedeten uns freundlich und machten uns sofort auf den Weg in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wir können eine Liste machen, in die sich freiwillige Schülerlehrer eintragen können und die hängen wir dann an die Pinnwand", schlug Lily vor. „Gute Idee, Evans!", stimmte ich zu.

Gesagt getan! Den restlichen Tag verbrachten wir damit, zusammen mit unseren Freunden alles zu organisieren und unsere Hausaufgaben zu machen. Das ging heute viel schneller als sonst, weil wir die Arbeiten eingeteilt hatten. Die Mädchen hatten im Gegensatz zu uns Rumtreibern die Hausaufgaben der letzten Tage allesamt fertig und gaben sie uns zum Abschreiben.

Lily hatte sich sehr verändert! Früher wäre so etwas nicht möglich gewesen, doch ich glaube, sie hatte den Ernst der Lage erkannt und wusste, dass wir in diesen Zeiten zusammenhalten mussten.

Wir verabschiedeten uns früh, da heute Nacht Vollmond war und wir wenigstens noch ein bisschen Schlafen wollten. Moony sah auch schon ziemlich gerädert aus und wir mussten ihn zum Krankenflügel bringen.

"Bis heute Nacht", flüsterte ich Remus zum Abschied zu und dann verließen wir mit unschuldigen Gesichtern den Raum. Madame Pomfrey und Dumbledore hatten zum Glück noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft und waren in dem festen Glauben, Remus würde die Vollmondnächte alleine verbringen.

 **Lily Evans:**

Am Wochenende war es endlich so weit. Heute, am Samstag, war das erste Treffen des Duellierclubs. Es hatten sich eine Menge Leute gefunden, die mitmachen wollten. Zu meinem Erstaunen waren auch einige Slytherins darunter. Allerdings hatten James und ich die Vermutung, dass sie nur kommen wollten um zu stören. Selbst wenn ein paar von ihnen wirklich Interesse hätten, würden sie niemals kommen, weil sie sofort den Ärger ihrer Mitschüler auf sich ziehen würden, die strikt gegen alles waren, was mit Gryffindor zu tun hatte.

Unsere Freunde, Marlene, Mary, Alice und die Rumtreiber hatten uns sehr geholfen und Alice und ich hatten nebenbei versucht Marlene und Sirius ein bisschen zu verkuppeln. Bei Sirius war das kein Problem, denn wenn ein mögliches Flirtobjekt in der Nähe war, nutzte er das oft aus. Doch vor allem ging es uns darum, dass er sie nicht nur als eine von hunderten sah, sondern wirklich ernst nahm. Dann wären da auch noch Alice und Frank. Marlene und ich hatten uns darauf geeinigt, die beiden beim Duellierclub als Paar einzuteilen.

Als um Punkt Elf Uhr alle in der großen Halle versammelt waren, hielten James und ich eine kurze Rede und führten dann den Entwaffnungszauber _Expelliarmus_ vor. Wir baten die Schüler, sich in zweier Teams zusammenzufinden und den Zauber selbst noch einmal zu üben. Ich wusste, dass der Großteil ihn schon beherrschte, doch James und ich wollten, dass wirklich jeder, also auch die Jüngeren ihn konnten. Er war zwar einfach, aber auch wirkungsvoll.

Da James und ich beschlossen hatten herumzugehen und zu helfen, ließ es sich das mit Alice gut einfädeln. Während James die rechte Hälfte übernahm, assistierte ich der linken, in der auch meine Freundinnen (und zu meinem großen Leid auch die restlichen Rumtreiber) standen. „Wollen wir beide zusammen machen?", fragte Alice gerade Marlene, als ich bei ihnen ankam. Ich nickte Sirius zu und er hob den Daumen. Das war der Startschuss. Sehr selbstbewusst und mit federnden Schritten ging er auf meine besten Freundinnen zu und streckte Marlene galant die Hand entgegen, als würde er sie zum Tanzen auffordern. Etwas verdutzt sah sie ihn an, willigte dann aber ein. „Oh Alice. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir deine Partnerin wegschnappe, aber Frank ist auch noch frei", sagte Sirius grinsend. Alice Blick wanderte zu Frank und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als Sirius Frank etwas zurief und der zu uns kam. Ja! Mein Plan hatte funktioniert! So hatte ich gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen! Gestern Abend hatte ich noch mit Sirius abgemacht, dass er Marlene auffordern würde. Natürlich unter dem Vorwand Alice und Frank zu verkuppeln. Dass es dabei auch um sein Liebesleben ging, hatte ich ihm geflissentlich verschwiegen. Zuerst hatte es mich ziemliche Überwinung gekostet, mit ihm alleine zu reden, doch es hatte sich als gar nicht so schlimm erwiesen. Im Gegenteil...Wenn Potter nicht dabei war und dumme Sprüche von sich gab, dann war er sogar ziemlich lustig. Es hatte gutgetan, länger als fünf Minuten mit Black zu reden, ohne, dass ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Junge mich mit Date-Fragen genervt hatte.

Überhaupt hatte James mich dieses Schuljahr erst einmal gefragt. Das war ein enormer Fortschritt! Auch benahm er sich nicht mehr so sehr wie ein Volltrottel, wenn Mädchen in der Nähe waren. Es schien, als habe er aus seinen Fehlern gelernt. Diese neue Seite an ihm hatte mich echt beeindruckt! Wider meines Erwarten, nahm er sogar seine Aufgabe als Schulsprecher ernst. Alle seine Ideen waren gut und er besaß im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen auch das Durchhaltevermögen, sie zu Ende zu bringen. Jetzt könnte ich einigermaßen nachvollziehen, warum Dumbledore ausgerechnet ihn mit dieser verantwortungsvollen Aufgabe betraut hatte. James konnte sich durchsetzen und strebte außerdem (manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger) nach Gerechtigkeit. Das hatte sich in diesem Jahr nur noch mehr gezeigt, denn auch seine Sticheleien gegen die Slytherins hatten nachgelassen. Und wenn er sich manchmal doch nicht zurückhalten konnte, hatte es (meistens jedenfalls) einen triftigen Grund.

Ohne, dass ich es bemerkt hatte, war mein Blick zu James gewandert. Er half gerade einem Zweitklässler dabei, die richtige Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab zu vollführen. Als hätte er meinen Blick gespürt, hob er den Kopf und lächelte mir zu. Ich lächelte zurück und wandte mich dann wieder den Schülern zu.

Nach eineinhalb Stunden waren wir fertig. Wir hatten den Schülern _Expelliarmus_ und _Protego_ beigebracht. Das waren meiner Meinung die grundlegenden Zauber, die jeder beherrschen sollte, der sich duellierte.

„Das war eine super Idee!", gratulierte ich James, als wir die Tische und Bänke mit Hilfe von Zauberei an ihre Plätze zurück schweben ließen. „Danke!", murmelte James. Seine ganze Konzentration lag auf dem großen Tisch vor ihm, der in der Luft schwebte. Es kostete ihn einige Anstrengung, dieses riesige Objekt zu halten und nicht fallen zu lassen. Behutsam ließ er den Zauberstab sinken und mit ihm verlor auch der Gryffindortisch an Höhe. Schließlich landete er mit einem sanften Scharren auf dem Steinboden und ich nickte ihm anerkennend zu. Es forderte einiges an Talent und Konzentration, so etwas zu vollbringen!

Er wandte den Blick von dem Tisch ab und sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Danke Lily, dass du mich dabei unterstützt hast! Alleine hätte ich das nie geschafft". „Gerne geschehen!" Für einen kurzen Augenblick versank ich in seinen braunen Augen, doch ich wurde augenblicklich zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen, als von der anderen Seite der Halle ein Scheppern ertönte. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und sah, wie Marlene und Sirius unter einem Haufen Stühle begraben lagen. Verzweifelt versuchten sie sich zu befreien, was eine weitere Lawine auslöste. Das alles sah zu lustig aus! Nachdem ich mit Lachen fertig war, war ich so gütig und befreite sie aus dem Chaos. Etwas bedröppelt tauchten sie wieder auf und zogen ihre Klamotten zurecht. „Ich schwöre, ich bring diese verdammten Slytherins um!", knurrte Sirius und versuchte seine Frisur zu richten. „Warum brauchen die unbedingt Stühle?", fragte auch Marlene genervt. „Die können sich doch auch auf den Boden setzen! Dann können sie sich zu ihrem Niveau gesellen". Sirius lachte bellend und legte einen Arm um Marlenes Schulter. „Hast vollkommen Recht McKinnon". Marlene nickte und ihre Wangen nahmen eine leicht rosa Färbung an. Meine Aktion schien funktioniert zuhaben.

„Ach ja", wandte ich mich wieder an James, räusperte mich und atmete einmal tief ein und aus, ehe ich weitersprach. „Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, dass du Schulsprecher geworden bist. Auf jeden Fall viel besser als so ein doofer Slytherin oder ein Klugscheißer aus Ravenclaw". „Ich nehme an, das war ein Kompliment?" James zwinkerte mir zu und ich musste lachen. „Auf gar keinen Fall! Doch nicht von einer Lily Evans", sagte ich gespielt empört und musste noch mehr lachen, als James auf den Boden sank und die Arme gen Himmel streckte. „Das ich das noch einmal erleben darf!", rief er laut und in einem gerührten Tonfall. Dann musste auch er loslachen.

„Was ist denn so lustig?", fragte Sirius, der sich von hinten an uns herangeschlichen hatte und nun mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen vor mir stand. Mit seiner zerrupften Frisur wirkte das ganze einfach nur komisch. „Nichts!", presste ich zwischen zwei Lachsalven hervor und ließ mich japsend auf einer Bank nieder. James setzte sich neben mich und sah mich hoffnungsvoll an. „Wag es ja nicht!", erklang die Stimme von Remus, doch James warf ihm nur einen amüsierten Blick zu. Dann streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen. „Freunde?", fragte er und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Im ersten Moment war ich leicht verwirrt, doch nachdem dieses Wort seinen Weg in mein Gehirn gefunden hatte lächelte ich ihm zu und ergriff die Hand. „Freunde!", bestätigte ich und ein glückliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.


	10. Hogsmead

**Lily Evans:**

Zu meinem Verwundern hatte James mich vor dem Hogsmead-Wochenende nicht gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Eigentlich war ich froh darüber, denn im Moment wusste ich nicht, ob ich wirklich aus vollem Herzen ablehnen konnte. Tatsächlich hatte ich mich schon bei dem Gedanken ertappt, was wohl wäre, wenn ich einmal _Ja_ sagen würde. Dummerweise, hatten alle meine Freundinnen ein Date und so konnte ich nicht mit ihnen gehen. Alice und Frank waren kurz nach dem ersten Treffen des Duellierclubs ein Paar geworden und es war klar, dass sie dieses erste Wochenende außerhalb der Schule miteinander verbringen wollten. Mary war von David Grantham aus Ravenclaw gefragt wurden und Marlene hatte sich doch tatsächlich mit Sirius verabredet. Dieses Mal war ich die einzige, die von niemandem gefragt worden war. Weil ich keine Lust hatte, alleine zu gehen und so eine besonders gute Zielscheibe für Hänseleien abzugeben, beschloss ich, hierzubleiben und zu lesen. Auch den Aufsatz für Verwandlung musste ich noch zu Ende schreiben. Ich hatte mich gerade mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden, da betraten die Rumtreiber den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius setzte sich neben Marlene und Alice stand auf, um zu Frank zu gehen, der kurz nach ihnen durch das Portrait geklettert war. Mary war schon in unserem Schlafsaal und las. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und wollte sich ausruhen, damit es ihr morgen besser ging, wenn sie ihr Date hatte. Ich seufzte und machte mich wieder an meine Hausaufgaben. So würde es wohl demnächst öfter aussehen, wenn meine Freundinnen mit ihren Freunden beschäftigt waren. Als sich jemand neben mich setzte sah ich auf und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von meinem Schulsprecherpartner James Potter. „Na Evans", sagte er und warf einen Blick auf meine Hausaufgaben. „Den Aufsatz über Animagi habe ich schon fertig. Du kannst gerne abschreiben", sagte er, nachdem er die Überschrift gelesen hatte. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit James Potter gemacht?", fragte ich und stieß ihm meinen Finger in die Brust. „James Potter würde nie Hausaufgaben vor Lily Evans fertig haben!". Er hob abwehrend die Hände und setzte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Ich wollte ein freies Wochenende haben", verteidigte er sich. „Außerdem finde ich das Thema interessant". Ich lachte und zog meine Hand wieder zurück. „Danke für das Angebot. Eigentlich würde ich schon aus Prinzip _nein_ sagen, aber ich glaube heute nehme ich deine Hilfe gerne an". Er grinste mich an und stand dann auf um seinen Aufsatz zu holen. Ich las mir den kurzen Abschnitt, den ich bisher zu Papier gebracht hatte noch einmal durch und zerknüllte das Pergament dann. Auch wenn ich mir bewusst gewesen war, dass es dieses Jahr eine Menge Hausaufgaben geben würde, hatte ich die Mengen doch unterschätzt. Die letzte Woche hatte nur aus Schule, Hausaufgaben, Essen und Schlafen bestanden. Ich sehnte mich nach Freizeit und da kam mir der Hogsmead Ausflug eigentlich ganz Gerecht. Also war es durchaus in Ordnung, die Hilfe von James anzunehmen (Auch wenn ich morgen im Schloss bleiben würde). Er kehrte schnell wieder zurück und legte ein sauber beschriebenes Pergament vor mir auf den Tisch. „Danke", sagte ich und las mir den ersten Satz durch. Ich schrieb nie genau ab, sondern immer nur den Inhalt. Die Sätze formulierte ich um, damit kein Lehrer auf den Gedanken kam, ich hätte die Arbeit gar nicht selbst gemacht. „Gehst du morgen nach Hogsmead?", unterbrach James meine Gedanken. Ich sah wieder auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hatte keine Lust alleine zu gehen. Und du?". „Ich wollte auch nicht gehen", antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wurmschwanz muss noch einen Berg Hausaufgaben abarbeiten, Sirius ist wie du weißt mit Marlene verabredet und Remus möchte lieber hier bleiben. Ihm geht es nicht so gut. Vollmond und so" Zum Ende des Satzes hatte er die Stimme gesenkt, damit niemand ihn hörte. Ich wusste schon länger, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, doch es hatte mich nie gestört. Er hatte es mir in der dritten Klasse erzählt und erwartet, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet sein wollte. Ich hatte ihm erklärt, dass nichts mich davon abbringen würde, zu meinen Freunden zu stehen und er war sehr erleichtert gewesen.

„Wollen wir dann vielleicht zusammen nach Hogsmead gehen. Als Freunde, die nicht alleine gehen wollen?", fragte James. Ohne zu zögern nickte ich. „Gute Idee! Als Freunde…" Ohne es groß zu bemerken, war mein Hass auf James Potter in Freundschaft umgeschlagen. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte ich ihn gefragt, ob er ernsthaft glaube, ich würde keine Freunde haben. Doch heute… Heute dachte ich, dass es sogar Spaß machen würde, mit Potter nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Natürlich nur rein Freundschaftlich!

Das würde für Aufsehen sorgen! James Potter und Lily Evans zusammen in Hogsmead!

„Schade, dass du hier bleiben willst", sagte Alice, als wir am nächsten Tag extra früh in der Großen Halle saßen und Frühstückten. Meine Freundinnen wollten unbedingt noch Zeit haben um sich für ihre Dates fertig zu machen und als sie dann alle durchs Zimmer gewuselt waren, war ich wohl oder übel aufgewacht. Ich hatte nicht vor, mich für mein Freundschaftliches Treffen mit James herauszuputzen, schließlich hatte ich auch nicht vor, ihn zu beeindrucken (Glaube ich jedenfalls). „Ich habe mich umentschieden", murmelte ich und knabberte verschlafen an meinem Käsetoast. „Gehst du echt alleine?", fragte Marlene, die uns zugehört hatte. „Respekt! Ich wäre wahrscheinlich hier geblieben". „Ich gehe nicht alleine", sagte ich möglichst leise. Ich hatte meinen Freundinnen gestern extra nichts davon erzählt, damit sie nicht total ausflippen würden und ich wollte auch heute Morgen unbedingt vermeiden, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Es würde schon noch genug Gerede geben, wenn man uns zusammen sehen würde und ich wollte nicht noch unbedingt für zusätzliche Gerüchte und Wetten sorgen, bevor es überhaupt losging. Wie ungewöhnlich Hogwarts auch war, in einer Hinsicht unterschied es sich überhaupt nicht von Muggelschulen. Gerüchte machten schneller ihren Umlauf, als man Quidditch sagen konnte.

„Mit wem?", fragte Mary sofort und alle hingen wie gebannt an meinen Lippen. „James", antwortete ich und synchron rissen die drei ihre Augen und Münder auf. „Nicht dein Ernst?!", keuchte Marlene, während Alice noch verzweifelt nach Luft rang, da sie sich vor Schreck verschluckt hatte. „DER James?!", fragte auch Mary fassungslos. „Ja, DER James. Aber das Ganze ist rein freundschaftlich!", fügte ich noch hinzu. „Wir hatten beide keine Lust alleine zu gehen, weil unsere besten Freunde ja schon verabredet sind" Ich warf Marlene einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Also haben wir beschlossen zusammen zu gehen" Meine Freundinnen nickten nur. Anscheinend hatte es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen. Zum Glück! Ein großer Ausbruch ihrerseits wäre vermutlich mehr als peinlich geworden!

Nachdem wir aufgegessen hatte, verbrachten Alice, Marlene und Mary noch eine Ewigkeit im Bad, während ich mich in den Schlafsaal verzog, um noch ein bisschen zu lesen, bevor ich mich mit James traf. Wir hatten vor, etwas später als die anderen zu gehen, weil ich keine Lust gehabt hatte, mit den ganzen verliebten Pärchen zusammen zu gehen und mich wie eine Außenseiterin zu fühlen. Eine nach der anderen verabschiedeten sich meine Freundinnen von mir und eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie alle weg waren, machte auch ich mich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo schon James saß und wartete. Da es inzwischen Herbst war, hatte ich mich in meine dicke Jacke eingemummelt und das war auch die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, denn hier, auf dem Land, war es ganz schön windig.

In Hogsmead angekommen, gingen wir erst einmal zu _Schreiberlings Federladen_ , weil ich neue Tinte brauchte. Vorsichtshalber kaufte ich auch eine Ersatzfeder, denn ich wusste nicht, ob meine noch bis zum nächsten Besuch in dem Zaubererdorf durchhalten würde. Danach gingen wir (Auf James Wunsch!) zu _Zonkos Scherzartikelladen_. Ich sagte nichts, als Potter eine große Auswahl Scherzartikel zur Kasse schleppte und bezahlte. Ich hatte nichts mehr mit Severus (der höchstwahrscheinlich darunter zu leiden hatte) zu tun und auch den anderen Slytherins gönnte ich es inzwischen von Herzen. Zu lange hatte ich versucht, sie als normale Mitschüler zu betrachten, doch war immer eines besseren belehrt wurden.

„Ich könnte ein Butterbier vertragen", meinte James, als wir aus dem Laden traten. „Ich habe auch Durst", antwortete ich und wir steuerten auf das _Drei Besen_ zu. _Madam Puddifoot´s Café_ kam überhaupt nicht in Frage, dort war alles auf verliebte Pärchen spezialisiert und ich hatte absolut keine Lust mich in diese rosa Albtraum aufzuhalten. Genauso wenig, wollte ich in den _Eberkopf_. Dort hielten sich nur seltsame, dunkele Gestalten auf und alles war so schmutzig.

Als wir das Gasthaus betraten schlug uns schon der Lärm vieler Gespräche entgegen. Wie immer war es gut besucht und die junge Wirtin Madam Rosmerta hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Während James sich an der Theke anstellte, begab ich mich auf Platzsuche.

„Na Evans", schnarrte plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir. Ich fuhr herum und sah Mandy Patton und Patricia Parkinson an einem Tisch hocken. Sie hatten sich vorgelehnt und grinsten mich hämisch an. „Alleine hier? Das dich niemand gefragt hat ist ja kein Wunder. Anscheinend ist auch Potter zur Besinnung gekommen", lachte Patton. Ich spürte, wie Wut in mir aufkochte. Diese Dummtorten sollten sich gefälligst aus meinem Leben heraushalten! „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht", sagte ich betont freundlich. „James steht vorne an der Theke und bestellt gerade unser Butterbier". „Was du nicht sagst", antwortete Parkinson skeptisch. „Das Mädchen scheint an Halluzinationen zu leiden. Als ob James Potter wirklich mit der ausgehen würde, wenn er doch viel bessere haben kann" Die beiden Freundinnen lachten und klatschten sich ab. „Dass du irgendwann noch mal auf ihn reinfällst habe ich mir gleich gedacht. Als ob Potter jemanden wie dich haben wollte!" Ich spürte einen Stich in meiner linken Brust und zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Hatte ich tatsächlich mit meiner Meinung über James recht gehabt? War das tatsächlich alles nur ein Spiel gewesen? Es tat mir sehr weh, das alles an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen. Warum sollte schlechter sein, als diese ganzen Schlampen, die fast in Ohnmacht fielen, wenn James und Sirius irgendwo auftauchten? War ich wirklich so ein schlechter Mensch?

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich sah erschrocken auf. Es war James und er sah Patton und Parkinson mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen an. „Ja, ich gehe mit ihr aus! Und Lily ist tausendmal mehr wert als ihr beide zusammen!" Die beiden warfen sich einen seltsamen Blick zu, als wir uns abwandten und James mich zum anderen Ende des Gasthauses manövrierte. Er drückte mich auf einen Stuhl und stellte ein Glas Butterbier vor mich, dann setzte er sich mir gegenüber und streichelte mir sanft über die Hand. „Die beiden wollten dich nur beleidigen", sagte er ruhig. „Ich weiß", antwortete ich mit brüchiger Stimme. „Aber es hat mich verletzt". „Die beiden haben doch überhaupt keine Ahnung! Die können nur dumm rum labern". Ich nickte und hob meinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Seine warmen, braunen Augen bohrten sich direkt in meine und ich konnte einen kurzen Moment alles vergessen. Ich wusste auch nicht, warum er diese Wirkung auf mich hatte, ich wusste nur, dass es ein schönes Gefühl war, sich einfach fallen lassen zu können! „Danke", murmelte ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und hob mein Butterbierglas an die Lippen, um die entstandene Stille zu überbrücken. „Bitte", sagte er und lächelte mich liebevoll an. Dann trank auch er einen Schluck.

„Du solltest mal wieder lachen", meinte James nach einer Weile. „Das soll ein schöner Tag werden! Gründe für schlechte Laune gibt es die nächsten Wochen noch genug" Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen und ich merkte, wie ich augenblicklich fröhlicher wurde. „Apropos gute Laune", machte er weiter, als er merkte, dass es mir wieder besser ging. „Kommst du zum Quidditchspiel nächstes Wochenende?" James und sein Quidditch… „Ich denke schon", antwortete ich. „Toll!"

 **James Potter:**

Als wir gegen Abend ins Schloss zurückkehrten, hatte Lily den „Vorfall" im _Drei Besen_ schon wieder vergessen. Ich hatte extra viele Witze gemacht und das Thema Slytherin und Muggel strickt vermieden. Insgesamt ließ sich dieser Tag als großer Erfolg einstufen! Lily Evans, das Mädchen, das ich seit dem dritten Schuljahr um ein Date bat, war mit mir, James Potter, ausgegangen! Nachdem ich mir zig Körbe eingefangen hatte, hatte sie doch noch _Ja_ gesagt. Zwar war es gar kein richtiges Date, trotzdem fühlte es sich gut an! Und auch ihr hatte es Spaß gemacht. In diesem Schuljahr war ich mit ihr weitergekommen als in den letzten drei Jahren. Wir waren beide älter geworden.

Was Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz wohl dazu sagen würden, wenn ich ihnen davon erzähle? Ich hatte ihnen gestern Abend extra nichts davon gesagt, damit sie Lily nicht nerven würden und sie es sich doch noch anders überlegte. Sicher wollte sie keinen allzu großen Wirbel darum machen, denn schließlich war es ja auch nur auf freundschaftlicher Ebene gewesen. Sie hasste es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, was als Schulsprecherin leider unvermeidbar war. Aber gerade das liebte ich so an ihr. Sie konnte das alles, war nur zu schüchtern es zu zeigen. Das komplette Gegenteil von mir. Ich prahlte liebend gerne mit meinem Können und am liebsten, wenn möglichst viele Leute zuhörten.

„Ich geh dann mal in meinen Schlafsaal", sagte Lily, als wir im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren. Diejenigen, die schon wieder da waren, warfen uns verwunderte Blicke zu und flüsterten mit einander. „Mach das", antwortete ich und sie wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Ach und, danke für den schönen Tag! Es hat echt Spaß gemacht!", fügte sie noch hinzu und lächelte schüchtern. „Gern geschehen! Danke ebenfalls!", erwiderte ich und mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, während sie sich wieder umdrehte und ging. Einen Moment blieb ich stehen und sog die Kraft dieses Satzes in mir auf, dann erwachte ich aus meiner Starre und machte mich auf die Suche nach meinen besten Freunden.

Mit einem (höchstwahrscheinlich echt bekloppt wirkenden) Grinsen betrat ich die Bibliothek und umrundete ein paar Regale, dann sah ich sie. Moony saß in einem Sessel und las und Wurmschwanz hockte an einem der großen Tische, einen Stapel Pergament vor sich. „Tagchen!" Beschwingt ließ ich mich neben Remus auf einen Sessel fallen und stützte mich lässig auf eine der Armlehnen. „Wo warst du denn den ganzen Tag?", fragte Moony und hob den Blick von seinem Buch, um mich direkt anzusehen. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Schatten und auch seine Körperhaltung war schlaff. In zwei Tagen war schon wieder Vollmond. Die Zeit war echt schnell vergangen!

„Verstehe", sagte er mit einem wissenden Nicken. „Wieder einem Mädchen ordentlich den Kopf verdreht" „Nein", antwortete ich immer noch grinsend. Ein erstaunter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich hatte heute eine Verabredung mit Lily Evans" Triumphierend sah ich dabei zu, wie seine Kinnlade sich in Richtung Boden verabschiedete. „Natürlich rein Freundschaftlich", fügte ich noch hinzu. „Du lügst!" „Frag doch Lily", erwiderte ich und augenblicklich erhob er sich. „Das mache ich und ich wette, wenn sie erfährt, was du hier erzählst, wird sie ausrasten. Also überleg dir lieber, was du sagst" Ich musste schmunzeln. Remus kannte Lily. Und er kannte mich. Ich hatte schon so oft Lügen erzählt, dass er erst zweimal überlegte, bevor er mir glaubte, doch diesmal empfand ich absolut keine Schuldgefühle. „Mach doch", entgegnete ich entspannt und lehnte mich zurück. Moony knurrte etwas, das wie „Beim Abendessen" klang und setzte sich wieder.

Kurz darauf kam auch Sirius in die Bibliothek. Natürlich nicht um sich ein Buch auszuleihen, sondern um seine besten Freunde zu suchen. „James hat Halluzinationen", verkündete Moony sofort, als Sirius sich zu uns gesetzt hatte. Erstaunt sah er erst Remus und dann mich an. „Er macht aber einen ganz gesunden Eindruck", sagte er dann und fuchtelte zur Bestätigung mit seiner Hand vor meinen Augen herum. Genervt schlug ich sie weg und er klatschte zur Bestätigung in die Hände. „Siehst du!" „Das meine ich nicht" Moony schüttelte den Kopf. „Er sagt, er hätte ein Date mit Lily gehabt" Sirius begann schallend zu lachen. „Nicht im Ernst", gackerte er und klopfte sich mit den Fäusten auf die Oberschenkel. „Von Date habe ich nichts gesagt", entgegnete ich etwas beleidigt. „Apropos Date. Wie war es mit Marlene?" Sirius hörte abrupt auf zu lachen und sah mich skeptisch an. „Du lenkst vom Thema ab!", sagte er und zwinkerte mir verschmitzt zu. „Überhaupt nicht", entgegnete ich etwas eingeschnappt. „Es war schön", antwortete Sirius knapp. „Aber das ist nicht halb so interessant, wie dein Date mit Evans" „Es war kein Date! Wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen? Weil ihr ja alle nicht konntet", Ich warf meinen Freunden anklagende Blicke zu, „Haben Lily und ich beschlossen zusammen zu gehen, weil wir keine Lust hatten, den ganzen Tag hier rum zu hocken". „Eigentlich solltest du uns dankbar sein!", grinste Sirius und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Bin ich ja auch, aber ihr interpretiert da ein bisschen viel rein", stöhnte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen. Meine Rumtreiberfreunde waren echt unmöglich!

Als wir in die Große Halle kamen, waren die Tische schon fast voll besetzt. Nur noch vereinzelt klafften Lücken. Zu meiner großen Freude (aber auch Bedauern wegen meiner nervigen Freunde) waren die einzigen freien Plätze am Gryffindortisch, neben Lily und ihren Freundinnen. Mit gesenktem Kopf setzte ich mich gegenüber der Rothaarigen und schielte zu Tatze hin, der Lily unverwandt anstarrte. „Sag mal Evans", begann er und ich schlug meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte. „James sagt, er war heute mit dir in Hogsmead und er betont seltsamerweise die ganze Zeit, dass es kein Date war. Können wir ihm glauben, oder sollen wir ihn lieber in den Krankenflügel bringen?" Erstaunlicherweise hagelte es keine Schimpfwörter über meinen besten Freund. Stattdessen sah Lily ihn mit einem amüsierten Lächeln an. „Diesmal lügt er ausnahmsweise nicht", sagte sie ruhig. „Ich war mit ihm in Hogsmead und es war kein Date". Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz klappten die Kinnladen runter. Erstaunt sahen sie erst Lily und dann mich an, fingen sich jedoch schnell wieder und sahen mich mit ihren Das-besprechen-wir-nachher-Blicken an. Ich nickte und wandte mich dann dem Abendessen zu.


	11. Quidditch und Party

**Lily Evans:**

Das Gerede über James und mich hatte allmählich nachgelassen und ich war echt froh darüber! Heute war das Quidditchspiel und ich freute mich echt zuzusehen. Beim Frühstück wurde den beiden Mannschaften zugejubelt und Slytherins und Gryffindors beschimpften sich noch mehr als sonst schon. Überall sah man rot-goldene und grün-silberne Schals und manche hatten Plakate mitgebracht. Zusammen mit Alice und Mary ging ich nach dem Essen zum Quidditchstadion. Marlene war schon vorgegangen, denn sie spielte zusammen mit Sirius als Treiberin. Sie hatte sich bei den Auswahlspielen einfach beworben und war tatsächlich genommen worden. Nach und nach füllte sich die Tribüne und als auch die Lehrer kamen, wusste ich, dass es bald losgehen würde.

Als die Mannschaften aus den Kabinen traten, streckte ich mich um Marlene besser sehen zu können und mein Blick blieb an James hängen. Seinen Besen in der Hand und ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht betrat er als Letzter auf das Spielfeld und folgte seiner Mannschaft. Alle versammelten sich um die Schiedsrichterin und die beiden Kapitäne gaben sich die Hand. Dieses Jahr war James nicht der Kapitän der Gryffindors geworden, weil er als Schulsprecher genug zu tun hatte. Aber solange er in der Mannschaft blieb, machte ihm das nichts aus. Ein gellender Pfiff ertönte und die Spieler stießen sich vom Boden ab. Jeder flog auf seine Position und die Bälle wurden freigegeben. Wie immer spielte Slytherin alles andere als fair. Schon nach fünf Minuten hatten sie einem Gryffindor Jäger vom Besen gestoßen und er hatte sich gerade noch so retten können. Marlene schlug sich verdammt gut und James hatte noch nichts zu tun gehabt, deshalb drehte er seine Runden über den Zuschauern und hielt genau wie Regulus Black, Bruder von Sirius und Sucher von Slytherin, Ausschau nach dem Schnatz.

Das erste Mal war ich wirklich gespannt, wie das Spiel ausgehen würde!

Als James plötzlich seinen Besen nach unten zog und im Sturzflug auf den Boden zu raste, hielten alle die Luft an. Black folgte ihm und James lachte hämisch, als er seinen Besen wieder nach oben lenkte. Ein Bluff! Während einige Slytherins schon in seine Richtung geflogen waren, um ihn wenn nötig von Besen zu schubsen, damit ihr Sucher das Spiel beenden konnte, hatten die Jäger jetzt freie Bahn und schossen das zweite Tor für Gryffindor. Ich hatte gar nicht richtig mitbekommen, dass ich zusammen mit den anderen Fans aufgesprungen war, doch jetzt stand ich hier in einem rot-goldenen Meer aus Zuschauern und jubelte der Mannschaft zu. Die Spieler, anscheinend von den lauten Anfeuerungsrufen beflügelt preschten sofort wieder nach vorne in Richtung Torringe der Slytherins und machten ein weiteres Tor. Das veranlasste die Spieler in Grün dazu, noch agressiver zu spielen. Die beiden Treiber ließen ihre Schlaghölzer durch die Luft sausen, obwohl weit und breit kein Klatscher zu sehen war und die Jäger versuchten möglichst viele Gryffindors zu rammen. Buh-Rufe schalten von der Bühne, als Flint so heftig mit seinem Gegner zusammen prallte, dass der schlaff auf seinem Besen hängen blieb und langsam an Höhe verlor. Gerade noch, bevor er den Boden berührte, rappelte er sich auf und zog seinen Besen hoch. Weil fast alle zu dem verletzten Gryffindorspieler geguckt hatte, hatte kaum einer mitbekommen, dass James seine Position verlassen hatte und einen kleinen flimmernden Punkt quer durchs Stadion verfolgte. Angespannt und dicht an den Besen gepresst, raste er über die Zuschauer hinweg und jagte dann, dicht gefolgt von Regulus Black, zu den Torringen der Gryffindors. Er hatte den Schnatz früher gesehen und war daher deutlich im Vorteil, doch wenn das kleine, flatternde Ding die Richtung wechseln würde, hätte er verloren. Genannt folgte ich dem flatternden scharlachroten Umhang mit der Nummer 7. Plötzlich legte er eine Vollbremsung ein und riss seinen Besen rum. Seine Hand schnellte nach vorne und er hielt den Schnatz sicher in seiner Hand. Triumphierend hielt er die goldene Kugel hoch und ließ sich vom Publikum bejubeln. Ich musste Lächeln. James war einfach unmöglich, so ganz ohne Aufmerksamkeit konnte er eben nicht leben...

 **James Potter:**

Ja! Ich hatte (mal wieder) den Schnatz gefangen! Das Adrenalin rauschte noch immer durch meine Adern, als ich wieder auf dem Boden aufsetzte und unter den Umarmungen meiner Mannschaftskammeraden begraben wurde. "Super Krone!". Sirius hielt mir seine Hand hin und ich schlug lachend ein, bevor ich die Umarmung von Marlene erwiderte. Unter lauten Jubel- und Buhrufen verließen wir das Spielfeld und gingen in die Umkleiden. Nachher würde sicher eine Party im Gryffindorturm steigen und ich wollte mich so schnell wie möglich fertig machen, um zusammen mit Sirius das Essen und die Getränke zu beschaffen. Darin waren wir die unschlagbaren Meister, denn kaum ein anderer kannte den Eingang zur Küche und die jetzigen, die doch davon wussten, die dachten sie seien nicht lustig genug um den Hauselfen das Essen ab zu schwatzen. Dabei war es überhaupt nicht schwer, die kleinem Elfen schmissen es einem ja förmlich nach. Sehr gut gelaunt machten Tatze und ich uns auf den Weg und in dem Korridor mit dem Bild von einem Obst Korb angekommen, blieben wir stehen und ich streckte mich um die Birne zu kitzeln. Mit einem Klicken öffnete sich die Tür und wir traten ein. Sofort kamen ein paar Hauselfen auf uns zu gewuselt und begrüßten uns mit ihren piepsigen Stimmen. "Wollen Sie etwas zu Essen haben, Mr. Potter und Mr. Black? Wir bereiten Ihnen gerne etwas!", sagte Topsy, eine besonders kleine Elfe und verbeugte sich tief vor uns. Ich verdrehte leicht die Augen. Schon oft hatte ich ihr gesagt, dass sie das nicht zu machen brauchte. "Ja, sehr gerne!", antwortete Sirius und grinste den kleinen Geschöpfen zu. "Ein paar Leckerein und Butterbier wären sehr gut", fügte ich hinzu und sofort machten die Elfen sich an die Arbeit. "Wir haben einen Quidditchsieg zu feiern", erklärte Tatze stolz und Topsy gratulierte uns. Nach nur einer viertel Stunde schleppten wir Massen von Essen in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum und stellten sie auf einen großen Tisch, den ein Moony vorsorglich schon aufgestellt hatte. Ich schnappte mir ein Butterbier und ließ mich in einen der scharlachroten Sessel fallen. Sirius setzte sich zu mir und wir ließen unsere Flaschen geräuschvoll aneinander stoßen. Ich nahm einen großen Schluck und drehte die Flasche in meinen Händen hin und her. Vor dem Portrait ertönten Stimmen und kurz darauf strömten sämtliche Gryffindors in den Raum und bedienten sich auch sofort am großen Buffet. Unter großem Jubel folgte die restliche Quidditchmannschaft und wir stellten uns zu unseren Mitspielern. Den ganzen Tag klirrten Gläser, Leute gratulierten mir zu meinem ausgezeichneten Schnatzfang und einfach alle (außer die Slytherins natürlich) hatten gute Laune. Sogar Lily kam zu mir und versicherte mir, dass es wirklich sehr spektakulär ausgesehen hatte und ich gut geflogen war. Dass ließ meine Freude noch ein bisschen ansteigen und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, ließ ich mich am Abend geschafft in mein Bett fallen.


	12. Besuch zu Hause

p data-p-id="8920b85f54c394d243908b69bccb9fde"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLily Evans:/strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="8a2435fa50e42483ac89e040c65b7bca"Inzwischen war es Winter geworden und draußen tanzten weiße Schneeflocken im Wind. In den Klassen- und Gemeinschaftsräumen war es wohlig warm, doch auf den Fluren herrschte eisige Kälte. Wir hielten uns dort nur auf wenn es sein musste und versuchten so schnell wie möglich von einem Raum zum anderen zu kommen. Besonders schlimm waren Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde. Beide Fächer fanden draußen statt und weil wir uns kaum bewegten, froren einem fast die Hände und Füße ab. Ich hatte versucht einen Wärmezauber zu lernen, hatte es aber nur zu einer lauen Wärme gebracht, die nicht mal eine viertel Stunde anhielt. Mein Vorsatz für die Weihnachtsferien lautete also, sich mit diesem speziellen Zauber auseinanderzusetzen, um wenigstens im neuen Jahr nicht frieren zu müssen. br /Über die Ferien waren nur wenige Schüler in der Schule geblieben. Ich hatte damals im Krankenflügel den Entschluss gefasst, nicht nach Hause zu fahren und ich war auch nicht davon abgewichen. In einem kurzen Brief hatte ich meinen Eltern mitgeteilt, dass ich über die Ferien in der Schule bleiben würde, weil ich noch viel zu lernen hätte und dass sie Weihnachten leider ohne mich feiern müssten. Ihre Antwort war ein paar Tage später gekommen. Sie bedauerten es, dass ich nicht kommen würde und fragten, ob ich sie nicht wenigstens besuchen kommen könnte. Außerdem schrieben sie, dass sie immer noch mitten in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen steckten (Was es so alles vorzubereiten gab. Es ist doch nur ein einziger Tag...). Ich hatte mit ihnen einen Termin zu Beginn der Ferien vereinbart und nun stand ich hier in eine dicke Jacke, Mütze, Schal und Handschuhe eingemummelt und konzentrierte mich auf mein Zimmer. Eigentlich gehörte es sich nicht, mitten im Haus zu apparieren, aber das war mir egal. Es war schließlich mein Zimmer! Nach ein paar Sekunden spürte ich das beengende Gefühl, in einen Schlauch gesogen zu werden und kurz darauf fiel ich mit einem lauten Knall auf mein Bett. Immerhin eine weiche Landung! Ich hörte einen erstickten Schrei aus dem Nachbarzimmer und ein Poltern im Flur. Meine Tür wurde aufgerissen und meine Eltern kamen herein. „Hallo Mäuschen!" Mom trat auf mein Bett zu und schlang ihre Arme um mich. Ich erwiderte die Umarmung etwas zurückhaltend. „Es tut uns leid, dass wir uns nicht persönlich von deiner Gesundheit überzeugen konnten, aber wir hatten an dem Tag einen Termin zur Besichtigung eines Ballsaals", sagte sie entschuldigend. „Ich freue mich ja so, dass Petunia und Vernon heiraten wollen!" Nachdem ich auch Dad umarmt hatte, verließen wir mein Zimmer und gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Petunia hatte sich auch dazu bequemt, ihr Zimmer zu verlassen und leistete uns eisig wie immer Gesellschaft. „Deine Klamotten sind heute ja ganz in Ordnung", erwiderte sie auf meine freundliche Begrüßung. „Aber wenn wir essen gehen sollte es etwas schicker sein. Nicht dass die Leute denken, wir wären arm". Da ich keinen Streit wollte, nickte ich einfach und setzte mich auf das Sofa. Auf dem Stubentisch standen selbstgebackene Plätzchen, Spekulatius und Lebkuchen. Ich griff ordentlich zu, während mich meine Eltern über die Schule ausfragten und zwischen durch immer wieder Petunias Hochzeit mit ins Gespräch mischten. br /„Wo wir gerade schon von Heiraten sprechen. Hast du eigentlich schon einen Freund?", fragte meine Mutter und ich verschluckte mich so heftig, dass ich ein paar Minuten damit beschäftigt war, mich von dem Hustenanfall zu erholen. Petunia, die neben mir auf dem Sofa saß, war natürlich nicht so nett gewesen, mir auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Stattdessen sah sie mich von oben herab an. „Hast du etwa noch keinen Freund? Anscheinend will dich keiner haben. Ist ja auch kein Wunder", sagte sie mit einem gemeinen Funkeln in den Augen. Das war wie ein Boxhieb in die Magengrube. Der Schmerz, den mir diese Worte zufügen, war so heftig, dass ich glaubte, mein Herz sei in der Brust zersplittert. Wie konnte sie so etwas sagen?! Ich war schwer gekränkt. „Natürlich habe ich einen Freund", log ich deshalb und setzte ein künstliches Lächeln auf. Ein Glück, dass ich nicht die ganzen Ferien hier mit Petunia, der Giftspritze verbringen würde. „Oh", seufzte meine Mutter entzückt. „Davon hast du uns ja noch gar nichts erzählt. Wer ist es denn?" „James Potter", hörte ich mich selbst sagen, bevor ich richtig nachdenken konnte. Scheiße! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Noch tiefer konnte ich mich gar nicht in die Scheiße reiten! Leider war ausgerechnet das der Name gewesen, der mir als erstes in den Sinn kam und meine eigene Dummheit hatte mich ihn laut aussprechen lassen. „Ist das nicht dieser schwarzhaarige Junge mit der Brille, den du nicht leiden kannst?", fragte mein Dad irritiert. Weil ich jetzt auch keine andere Wahl mehr hatte nickte ich und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. „Ja!", sagte ich vielleicht ein bisschen zu verträumt. „Er ist mein Schulsprecherpartner und wir sind seit einem Monat zusammen. Ich habe gemerkt, dass er gar nicht so verkehrt ist, wie ich immer gedacht habe". Das war nicht mal gelogen. Außer das mit dem zusammen sein... Meine Mutter seufzte und murmelte etwas, dass wie „Meine Kinder werden erwachsen" klang. Die nächste Stunde verbrachte ich damit, erfundene Storys von James und mir zum Besten zu geben und dabei möglichst überzeugend zu wirken. Als meine Mutter schließlich verkündete, dass sie kurz aufs Klo müsse, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Hoffentlich würde ich, wenn sie wieder kam, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenken können. br /Doch Petunia hatte nicht vor mir eine kurze Pause zu gewähren. „Wie süß!", zwitscherte sie und ich konnte deutlich den Sarkasmus aus ihrer Stimme heraushören. „Wenn ihr euch so sehr liebt, dann macht es dir bestimmt nichts aus, diesen James mit zu unserem Essen zu bringen, oder?" Verdammt! Vielleicht hatte ich bei meinen Erzählungen doch ein wenig übertrieben... Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Würde ich Nein sagen, wusste sie sofort, dass ich gelogen hatte, und diese Blöße wollte ich mir nicht geben! Würde ich Ja sagen, hätte ich ein wirkliches Problem was meinen NICHT VORHANDENEN Freund betraf. Ich könnte ja einfach sagen, dass James keine Zeit hatte oder kurzfristig krank geworden sei. Genau, dass war es! Eine weitere Lüge um die erste zu retten. „Ja, gerne doch. James wird sich freuen", erwiderte ich und genoss, wie Petunias Mundwinkel nach unten zuckten./p  
p data-p-id="860f46d74a558755b752a1837921decd"Wieder in Hogwarts ließ ich mich entkräftet auf mein Bett fallen. Familie konnte so anstrengend sein! Meine Eltern wiederzusehen war zwar schön gewesen. Meine Mutter hatte mir sogar eine Tüte von ihren selbstgebackenen Plätzchen mitgegeben. Doch Petunia war die Pest auf Beinen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie wenigstens in der Weihnachtszeit nett sein würde, doch wie immer war mein sehnlichster Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gegangen. Santa Claus schien mich echt nicht besonders gern zu haben. Obwohl, noch war ja auch kein Weihnachten. Schade eigentlich. Dann könnte ich mir einen Zeitumkehrer wünschen und mich selbst davon abhalten diese saublöde Geschichte zu erfinden. Dummerweise war das Treffen mit Petunia vor dem 25. Dezember. Das hieß, ich würde mir etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Eine vorgeschobene Krankheit oder einen ausgedachten Termin würde Petunia durchschauen. Nein, ich würde James wohl oder übel fragen müssen, ob er mich begleitete. Bei Merlins rosa Flauschunterhose! James Potter und Lily Evans... klang eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht. Lily! Das ist immer noch Potter!br /Als ich am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück ging, kribbelte alles in mir. Warum wusste ich auch nicht genau. Ich musste doch bloß James Potter fragen, ob er mich zu einem schicken Abendessen begleiten und dabei meinen Freund spielen würde. Wird schon schiefgehen! Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und setzte mich dann so lässig wie möglich neben Sirius und James, die beiden Oberrumtreiber. Beide waren in Hogwarts geblieben, weil Mr. Und Mrs. Potter noch einen Auftrag zu erledigen hatten. Sie waren Auroren und sehr beschäftigt. James und Sirius würden erst in einer Woche nach Hause können und bis dahin waren sie halt in Hogwarts /Die Haustische waren entfernt worden und stattdessen saßen wir alle einem großen Tisch. Es waren wenige, die noch in der Schule /„James", murmelte ich und stupste ihn an. „Ich muss mit dir reden. Kannst du nach dem Essen hier warten?" Etwas verlegen sah ich ihn an und spürte, wie sich mein Puls beschleunigte, doch ich ignorierte es. Er nickte und ich stieß erleichtert die angehaltene Luft aus. Nach dem Essen blieben James und ich sitzen und warteten, bis alle die Große Halle verlassen hatten. Sirius hatte uns einen fragenden Blick zu geworfen und dann anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen gewackelt, doch nach meinem vernichtenden Blick hatte er sich abgewandt und war ebenfalls gegangen. Jetzt saßen nur noch wir auf unseren Plätzen. „Ich habe ein großes Problem", begann ich. „Ich habe echt Scheiße gebaut und nur du kannst mir helfen, da unbeschadet wieder rauszukommen". James lachte. „Das heißt, ich soll den Retter in der Not spielen?". „Ja, so ähnlich", entgegnete ich. „Was hast du denn Schlimmes angestellt?", fragte er. Verlegen wich ich seinem Blick aus und starrte auf einen unbestimmten Punkt neben ihm. „Ich habe meiner Familie erzählt ich hätte einen Freund. Meine Schwester, sie kann Magie nicht ausstehen und mich also auch nicht, hat mich provoziert. Das Dumme ist, ich treffe mich demnächst mit ihr und ihrem Verlobten und sie hat mich gebeten, meinen Freund mitzubringen. Also wollte ich...wollte ich, dich fragen, ob...". „Ob ich mitkommen will?", vervollständigte James meinen Satz und ich spürte, wie mir die Röte in die Wangen schoss. „Ja", piepste ich. „Warum ausgerechnet ich?", fragte er verwundert. „Ich habe einen Namen genannt", nuschelte ich, doch er schien mich trotzdem verstanden zu haben. „Deinen Namen". „Oh", war das einzige, was er sagte. Ich hob den Kopf um ihn anzusehen, wurde aus seinem Gesicht aber nicht schlau. „Da bleibt mir dann ja wohl gar keine andere Wahl", grinste er schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Mit Vergnügen begleite ich dich zu diesem spießigen Essen mit deiner Schwester und ihrem Verlobten". Erleichterung breitete sich in mir aus. Er hatte mir nicht den Kopf abgeschlagen, Merlin sei Dank! Aber Freunde würden so etwas auch nicht tun./p  
p data-p-id="9395ec3b4de5ea5f140151d0952b2b32"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongJames Potter:/strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="cbe583ee506aca6c1293aad8c913f663"Was war das für eine Frage?! Natürlich würde ich mitkommen! Aber das konnte Lily ja nicht wissen. Genauso wenig, wie sie wissen konnte, dass ich es wirklich ernst mit ihr meinte. Wenigstens für einen Abend konnte ich so tun als ob ich mit ihr zusammen wäre. Vielleicht war es ja auch gar kein Zufall gewesen, dass sie ausgerechnet meinen Namen genannt hatte. Ich würde jedenfalls nicht aufgeben und weiter um sie kämpfen! Nur mit anderen Mitteln als vorher. br /Zusammen kehrten wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo Sirius schon auf uns wartete. "Na, was gab es noch zu bequatschen, dass ich nicht mitbekommen durfte?". Lily neben mir lief rot an und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Wollschal, den sie sich wegen der Kälte umgeschlungen hatte. "Ich warte", verkündete Tatze, als niemand Anstalten machte, ihm zu antworten. "Ich bin mit Lily zum Essen eingeladen", übernahm ich die Sache. "Bei ihrer spießigen Schwester, die alles was mit Magie zu tun hat verabscheut" Lily zog eine Grimasse und nickte dann zustimmend. "Und ihrem Verlobten Vernon Dursley alias das Nilpferd", ergänzte sie und wir mussten alle lachen. "Und warum ausgerechnet Krone eingeladen ist wollt ihr mir nicht verraten, oder?" Ich sah zu Lily, schließlich war das ihre Entscheidung. Sie nickte zögerlich und ich begann zu erzählen. Als ich fertig war, zwinkerte Tatze mir zu, verkniff sich aber einen weiteren Kommentar. br /Weil Lilys Freundinnen alle zu Hause waren, blieb Lily sogar bei uns sitzen und unterhielt sich mit uns. Dieser Vormittag verlief für unsere Verhältnisse sehr normal. Keine dummen Kommentare von Sirius, keine Date-Fragen von mir und kein genervtes Stöhnen von Lily. Nachdem wir Mittag gegessen hatten, beschlossen Tatze und ich rauszugehen und Lily schloss sich uns (zu meiner Freude) kurzerhand an. "Kannst wohl gar nicht mehr ohne uns, Evans", scherzte Sirius und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, als wir aus dem Schloss traten. Kalter Wind schlug uns entgegen, Schneeflocken verfingen sich in unseren Haaren und bedeckten unsere Kleidung. Mit großen Schritten stapften wir durch den Schnee in Richtung Quiddichstadion, um Schneequiddich zu spielen. Ein Spiel, dass Sirius und ich vor ein paar Jahren erfunden hatten. Es war fast wie richtiges Quidditch, nur, dass man statt des Quaffels Schneebälle benutzte, die gleichzeitig auch als Klatscher dienen konnten. Einen Schnatz gab es nicht. Es wurde einfach so lange gespielt, wie man wollte. Ich hatte unserem Manschaftskapitän den Schlüssel zu den Umkleiden und dem "Besenschrank" abgeschwatzt und wir konnten uns zwischendurch ein bisschen aufwärmen. Nach zwei Stunden waren wir alle so außer Puste vom vielen Werfen, dass wir beschlossen aufzuhören. Wir schlossen die Besen wieder weg und gingen dann zum Schwarzen See. Lily, die immer noch den Wärmezauber übte, versuchte eine geschlagene viertel Stunde lang, ein Stück Schnee weg zu schmelzen, damit wir uns setzten konnten, gab aber schließlich auf, als nach dem ca. 100. Mal immer noch nicht mehr passiert war, als das sich eine klitze kleine Wasspfütze gebildet hatte. Sirius und ich setzten da etwas erfolgreicher auf die Muggelmethode und schaufelten einen umgekippten Baumstamm mit den Händen frei./p  
p data-p-id="4ba9f5c3073c106ea08c16c941636da2"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Lily Evans:/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0c31d682a2083370351e92282437809f"Es machte echt Spaß mit Sirius und James Zeit zu verbringen. Die beiden konnten echt witzig sein. Das hatte ich die letzten Jahre gar nicht bemerkt. Da war ich meist zu beschäftigt damit, all ihre negativen Eigenschaften aufzuzählen, die sich auch irgendwie verringert zu haben schienen. Es war toll, mit ihnen befreundet zu sein! Es machte mir überhaupt nichts mehr aus, dass die beiden die einzigen aus meinem Jahrgang in Gryffindor waren, die hier geblieben waren. Jedenfalls die erste Woche, danach würde es ziemlich leer im Schloss werden. Auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben würde (so etwas würde eine Lily Evans nicht machen), ich würde sie vermissen. Sehr sogar!br /Nachdem wir noch weitere eineinhalb Stunden am Schwarzen See zugebracht hatten, gingen wir wieder rein, denn es war Zeit fürs Abendessen. Snape hatte uns drei die ganze Zeit über böse angestarrt. Ich wusste, was er jetzt dachte, doch er war selber schuld daran, dass es jetzt so aussah. Und ich bereute meine Entscheidung, ihm endgültig den Rücken zuzukehren überhaupt nicht! br /Inzwischen saßen wir wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf dem roten Sofa vor dem Kamin und spielten Zauberschach. Bessergesagt James und Sirius spielten und ich beobachtete sie dabei. Schach hatte mir noch nie gelegen, während die beiden Reinblüter praktisch damit aufgewachsen waren. Sirius glaubte schon fest daran, dass er gewonnen hatte, da wendete sich das Blatt um 180 Grad und James jubelte triumphierend, nachdem er die Worte „Schachmatt" ausgesprochen hatte. Als ich Sirius Schmollmund sah, musste ich lachen. Es sah einfach zu köstlich aus, wie er da saß und wie ein beleidigtes Kleinkind drein schaute. „Komm schon Lily", sagte James an mich gewandt. „Spiel doch auch mal eine Runde" Augenblicklich verstummte ich und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ich und Schachspielen?!", keuchte ich./p 


	13. Schachspiel und Kissenschlacht

**Lily Evans:**

"Ich helfe dir auch", bot James an und sofort erschien mir eine Schachpartie gar nicht mehr als so eine schlechte Idee. Zögerlich nickte ich und setzte mich neben James, der mir sofort die Spielregeln erklärte. Mit seiner Hilfe schaffte ich es sogar, nicht Haushoch zu verlieren und am Ende hatte ich das Spiel sogar größten Teils verstanden. Allerdings würde ich noch viel Übung brauchen, bis ich so gut wie die Jungs sein würde. Nach dem wir noch ein zweites Mal gespielt hatten, merkte ich, dass ich solangsam müde wurde. "Ich gehe dann mal in meinen Schlafsaal", gähnte ich und stand auf, doch Sirius hielt mich zurück. "Kannst gerne bei uns übernachten, Evans", schlug er grinsend und mit einem Seitenblick auf James vor. "Moony und Wurmschwanz sind nicht da" Etwas überrascht schaute ich die beiden an. James nickte begeistert und ich überlegte ernsthaft, das Angebot anzunehmen. "In Ordnung", sagte ich und auf James Gesicht erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Ich hole nur kurz meine Sachen", erklärte ich und ging in meinen Schlafsaal. Ich hatte noch nie gegen die Regeln verstoßen in dem ich in einem Jungenschlafsaal geschlafen hatte. Schnell zog ich mir meinen Schlafanzug an, putzte Zähne und kämmte meine Haare, dann war ich bereit.  
"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das mal machen würdest", lachte Sirius, als ich den Jungsschlafsaal betrat. "Ich auch nicht", antwortete ich und ließ mich auf Remus Bett fallen. Der Jungsschlafsaal unterschied sich nicht groß von unserem. Lediglich die am Boden verstreuten Klamotten und die Quidditschbücher auf den Nachttischen waren anders. "Anscheinend ist deine Wut auf uns verraucht", meinte Sirius und streckte sich auf seinem Bett. "Ich war nie wütend auf euch", entgegnete ich. "Jedenfalls meistens. Eigentlich war ich nur genervt" "Echt?", fragte James überrascht. Ich nickte und musste Lächeln. "Tut mir übrigens leid". Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. "Das ich dich die letzten Jahre so genervt habe. Mit... Mit diesen dämlichen Fragen" Sein zerknirschter Blick ließ mein Herz ein paar Takte schneller schlagen. "Ich denke ich habe auch falsch reagiert", erklärte ich und versuchte mein rotes Gesicht hinter meinen angewinkelt Beinen zu verstecken.  
"Das ich das nochmal erleben darf!", durchbrach eine dramatisch klingende Stimme die entstandene Stille. Sirius war hinter seinen Bettvorhängen aufgetaucht und schluchzte übertrieben laut. Ich schnappte mir Remus Kissen und warf es ihm an den Kopf. Er schaute erschrocken auf und wurde sofort von James Kissen ins Gesicht getroffen. James, der inzwischen aufgestanden war, hielt mir die flache Hand entgegen und ich schlug ein. Den Augenblick, den wir nicht auf ihn achteten, nutzte Sirius und warf ein Kissen im unsere Richtung. Schnell gingen wir hinter meinem Bett in Deckung, bevor uns das zweite Kissen doch noch treffen konnte.  
Nach einer Kissenschlacht, mit deren Lärm wir sicher das ganze Schloss aufgeweckt hatten, fielen wir alle erschöpft in unsere Betten. "Ein Glück, dass wir den Muffliato und die anderen Zauber auf diesen Raum gelegt haben", japste James. Aha, Lärmschutzzauber. Darum war McGonnagal also noch nicht gekommen. Das war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich einschlief.

 **James Potter:**

"Das hat Spaß gemacht!", sagte Sirius und ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Allein schon die Kissenschlacht war toll gewesen. Aber Lilys Anwesenheit hatte das ganze perfekt gemacht! Ich sah zu ihr rüber und sah, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Im Schlaf sah sie so friedlich aus, fast wieder wie ein Kind, und von ihrem Temperament war nichts mehr zu spüren. "Das gibt's nicht! Da schläft die einfach ein", stellte auch Sirius fest. "Ich decke sie zu", meinte ich und ging zu ihr hinüber. Vorsichtig legte ich die Bettdecke über ihren Körper und streichelte ihr sanft über den Arm. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und grummelte ein bisschen vor sich hin. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich zu meinem Bett zurück und deckte mich ebenfalls zu. Sirius zwinkerte mir zu und ich antwortete mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah ich direkt in das Gesicht von Lily. Remus Bett stand direkt neben meinem und sie lag in meine Richtung gewandt. Augenblicklich erschien ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht und ich musste gegen die Versuchung ankämpfen, mich zu ihr ins Bett zu legen. Früher hätte ich das ohne zu zögern gemacht, doch ich hatte aus meinen Fehlern gelernt. Jetzt, wo ich Lily so nah gekommen war, wollte ich das nicht alles wieder zerstören. Manchmal dachte ich immer noch, unsere Freundschaft wäre nur ein schöner Traum und ich könnte jederzeit daraus erwachen. Doch immer wenn sie mir wieder ein Lächeln schenkte, wusste ich, dass es real war.  
„Guten Morgen!", riss mich Sirius laut gähnend aus meinen Gedanken. „Morgen Tatze", grummelte ich und schlug die Decke zur Seite. Mein bester Freund, heute Morgen ausnahmsweise nicht morgenmuffelig, war schon aufgestanden und hatte sich an seinem Schrank zu schaffen gemacht. Lily ließ sich von dem Lärm, den er dabei verursachte, nicht stören und schlief einfach weiter. Doch da es schon spät war und außerdem Zeit fürs Frühstück, beschloss ich sie zu wecken. Barfuß tapste ich zu ihrem, oder bessergesagt Moonys Bett, rüber und rüttelte sanft an ihrem Körper. Zu sanft. Außer einem leisen Grummeln hatte ich nichts erreicht. Ohne weiter nachzudenken zog ich meinen Zauberstab aus dem Bund meiner Schlafanzughose, wo ich ihn aus Gewohnheit immer hinsteckte, und hielt ihn über ihr Gesicht. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, rief ich: „Aguamenti!". Erst im letzten Moment fiel mir ein, dass sie keiner meiner Rumtreiberfreunde war, sondern Lily Evans und das Wasser vermutlich keine gute Idee war.  
Augenblicklich schnellte sie hoch und ehe ich mich versah, klatschte ihre flache Hand auf meine Wange. Ich zog eine Grimasse und rieb mir mit der Hand über die heiße Stelle, an der sie mich getroffen hatte. „Aua!", war das Einzige, was ich herausbrachte. „Scheiße!", war die Antwort von Lily. „Es...Es tut mir so leid!", stammelte sie und beugte sich vor, um den roten Abdruck auf meiner Wange genauer zu mustern. „Oh, bei Merlins Bart! Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, aber wieso musstest du mich auch so erschrecken?" Ich lächelte ihr gequält zu und sie schenkte mir ein zerknirschtes Lachen. „Tut mir leid James!", murmelte sie und ließ ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter fallen. „Mir tut es auch leid", entgegnete ich lachend und streichele ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. „Ich denke, wir sind Quitt!", fügte ich noch hinzu und sie hob ihren Kopf um mich anzusehen. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten belustigt und sie nickte. „Ja, Quitt!"  
Als Sirius meine rote Wange sah, musste er laut lachen und er lachte immer noch, als wir schon beim Frühstücken saßen. Der Schmerz hatte zwar nachgelassen, doch ein leichter Abdruck von Lilys Fingern war noch immer zu sehen. Snape grinste hämisch, als er mich sah und McGonnagal zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie mich und Lily nach dem Essen in ihr Büro mitnahm, um Schulsprecherkram zu besprechen.  
„Es passt sich gut, dass Sie beide über die Ferien geblieben sind. Dann kann ich in Ruhe mit Ihnen reden". Sie setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und wies mit ihrer Hand auf die beiden Stühle davor. Wir setzten uns und sahen sie abwartend an. „Es geht um die Zimmerdurchsuchungen. Professor Dumbledore hat mich eingeweiht und ich freue mich, dass Sie sich solche Gedanken um die Sicherheit der Schüler machen. Besonders von Ihnen Mr. Potter bin ich positiv überrascht. Sie scheinen Ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst zu nehmen!". Sie nickte mir anerkennend zu und fuhr dann fort. „Zwei Wochen nach Ferienende werden die Hauselfen und Lehrer sämtliche Schlafsäle auf verbotene Gegenstände durchsuchen. Falls tatsächlich etwas gefunden wird, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe, wird der betreffende Schüler mit Zusatzaufgaben bestraft und außerdem wird das Lehrerkollegium ihn besonders im Auge behalten". Lily und ich nickten. Hoffentlich konnten damit die Slytherins enttarnt werden. Da es eine Überraschungsaktion werden würde, hätten sie keine Zeit, irgendwas verschwinden zu lassen. „Am besten fangen wir bei Slytherin an", erwähnte ich nebenbei. „Weil ja auch die Angreifer aus diesem Haus kommen". „Gutes Argument Mr. Potter", sagte Professor McGonnagal zu meinem Erstaunen. Nachdem sie uns noch ein bisschen von den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erzählt hatte, verabschiedete sie uns.  
„Was wollte McGonnagal von euch?", fragte Sirius sofort, als wir den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Wegen der neuen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen", antwortete ich. „Sie hat uns ein bisschen eingeweiht UND uns den Schwur abgenommen, NIEMANDEM davon zu erzählen", fügte ich noch hinzu, als ich Tatzes neugierigen Gesicht sah. Beleidigt wandte er den Blick ab, doch das störte mich nicht im Geringsten. „Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren. Es ist eine Art Überraschung, aber wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich meine ganzen _Dr. Filibusters Feuerwerkskörper_ und Scherzartikel von _Zonko_ verstecken". Tatze sah mich verwirrt an, nickte dann aber. „Mach ich". Ich nickte zufrieden. Auch ich würde meine Vorräte verschwinden lassen müssen. Schließlich kam es nicht besonders gut, wenn man unter dem Bett des Schulsprechers ein ganzes Sortiment an (in Hogwarts zum Teil illegalen) Scherzartikeln finden würde. Schon einige Male hatte ich den Raum der Wünsche aufsuchen müssen, um z. B. eine _Fangzähnige Frisbee_ oder einen _Bissigen Bumerang_ zu verstecken.  
"Was wollen wir heute machen?", wechselte Lily das Thema und sah uns abwartend an. "Wie wäre es mit einem Ausflug nach Hogsmead?", schlug Sirius vor und Lily und ich nickten zustimmend. Wir zogen uns alle dicke Sachen an und machten uns dann auf den Weg in das kleine Zaubererdorf.  
Nachdem zwei einhalb Stunden standen wir mit Tüten voller Geschenke durch gefroren im Schnee. "Ich könnte ein Butterbier gebrauchen", schnaufte ich und sah mich sehnsüchtig nach dem _Drei Besen_ um. "Gute Idee Krone!", stimmte Tatze mir zu und lief sofort in Richtung des Gasthauses los. Lily und ich folgten ihm etwas langsamer.  
Schon von weitem sahen wir das große Schild, das an der Tür befestigt war und als wir näher kamen, konnten wir auch die Schrift lesen. "GESCHLOSSEN!", las Lily tonlos vor. "Wie bitte?!", regte sich Sirius sofort auf. "Ich will mein Butterbier haben! Wo sollen wir denn jetzt hin?" "Keine Ahnung", antwortete ich und rieb meine tauben Hände aneinander. "Bleibt nur noch _Der Eberkopf",_ sagte Lily. "Da geh ich bestimmt nicht rein", grummelte Sirius und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. "Da würde ich bestimmt meine halbe Verwandtschaft treffen und darauf hab ich gar keinen Bock!" "Oder... _Madam Puddifoots"_ , fügte Lily hastig hinzu.  
Ich verzog ein wenig angewidert das Gesicht. _Madam Puddifoots Café_ war der Rosa-Albtraum schlechthin. Einmal war ich dort gewesen. Ich hatte versucht mich von Lily abzulenken und stattdessen Ana gefragt, die begeistert zugesagt hatte. Ich hatte von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei gehabt, doch erst ein paar Stunden später, war mir bewusste geworden, was ich für einen Fehler begangen hatte. Auf einen weiteren Tag mit einem ausflippenden Fan der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor in einem absolut kitschigen und Würgreiz auslösenden Café zu verbringen, konnte ich gut verzichten. Aber auch im _Eberkopf_ war ich bereits gewesen. Tatze, Moony, Wurmschwanz und ich hatten einmal darin Butterbier getrunken, und dann nie wieder. Ein Black hatte am Nachbartisch gesessen und Sirius die ganze Zeit über verdrießlich angestarrt. Außerdem war dort alles so schmutzig und trostlos. Selbst die Personen, die sich dort trafen waren grau und verwittert. „ _Madam Puddifoots_ ", sagte ich matt und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu dem kleinen, rosa Häuschen.

 **Lily Evans:**

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen trat ich durch die Tür, die James mir aufhielt, in das kleine und perfekt für ein Rendezvous geeignete Café. Da Ferien waren, war hier nicht viel los, doch immerhin ein paar Tische waren von (würg) knutschenden Pärchen besetzt. Eine kleine, grauhaarige Dame stand hinter der Theke und säuberte mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes die Glasscheibe vor den Kuchen. Als das Türglöckchen bimmelte und wir hereinkamen, sah sie auf und lächelte uns erfreut zu. Sie ließ augenblicklich ihren Zauberstab sinken, verstaute ihn im Bund ihrer geblümten Schürze und kam dann auf uns zu. „Guten Tag die Herren und die Dame", zwitscherte sie und musterte uns neugierig. „Die Garderobe ist dort hinten. Ich komme sofort zu Ihnen und nehme Ihre Bestellung auf". Wir nickten synchron und gingen zu der schnörkeligen Garderobe, um unsere feuchten Sachen aufzuhängen. Dann suchten wir uns einen etwas größeren Tisch, an dem wir zu dritt Platz hatten (Hier schien wirklich alles für Pärchen ausgelegt zu sein!). Wie sie angekündigt hatte, kam die Frau sofort an unseren Tisch. Dabei hatte sie drei Speisekarten und ein Notizblöckchen. Die rosa und mit Herzchen verzierten Karten legte sie vor uns auf den Tisch und den Block schlug sie auf. Anscheinend hatte sie vor hier zu warten. Nach kurzem Überlegen bestellten wir alle ein Butterbier und ein großes Stück Torte. „Kommt sofort", flötete sie und wischte mit ihrem Zauberstab durch die Luft. Hinter der Theke begann der Kuchen sich selbst zu zerschneiden und die Butterbierflaschen entkorkten sich während sie an unseren Tisch geflogen kamen. „Guten Appetit!", wünschte die Alte und lächelte uns zu. Genau wie unser Trinken, kam auch unser Kuchen nur wenige Sekunden später zu uns geschwebt und auch das Besteck hatte seinen Weg gefunden. Mit gesenktem Kopf hockte ich jetzt auf der ausladenden Bank neben James und konzentrierte mich so gut es ging auf meine Torte. Ich fühlte mich hier drinnen alles andere als Wohl und auch James und Sirius schien es so zu gehen. Ein Pärchen das gerade aufgehört hatte sich zu küssen warf uns jetzt seltsame Blicke zu und ich schrumpfte noch ein bisschen zusammen. „Alles in Ordnung?", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme direkt an meinem Ohr. Ich hob den Kopf und sah James, der sich zu mir runtergebeugt hatte. „Nicht wirklich", antwortete ich und nippte an meinem Butterbier. „Ist nicht gerade der Stil von Einrichtung, den ich bevorzuge". „Auch nicht gerade mein Lieblingsort", stimmte er mir zu. Sirius, der unserem Gespräch gefolgt war, grinste frech. „Schlechte Erfahrungen gehabt, Krone?", fragte er und zwinkerte James zu. Dieser zog eine Grimasse und nickte dann leicht. Das interessierte mich jetzt aber wirklich. Wie viele Rendezvous und feste Freundinnen hatte James eigentlich schon gehabt? Obwohl, wollte ich das wirklich so genau wissen? Denn bei dem Gedanken an James, wie er hier mit einem anderen Mädchen gesessen hatte, zog sich mein Herz zusammen und ich wollte nichts weiter, als diesen Ort schleunigst zu verlassen. Moment?! Was waren das den auf einmal für Töne? Ich war doch nicht etwa in James...Doch, ich war! Es traf mich wie ein Blitzschlag, in diesem kleinen, rosa Café, dass ich, Lily Evans, in James Potter VERLIEBT WAR! Sofort nachdem ich diese Worte gedacht hatte, wurde ich kalkweiß und begann heftig zu husten weil ich mich verschluckt hatte. James klopfte mir hilfsbereit auf den Rücken, was es auch nicht gerade besser machte. Sirius reichte mir mein Butterbier und ich trank einen großen Schluck. Augenblicklich wurde es besser und ich sog begierig frische Luft ein. Als auch meine Augen wieder aufhörten zu tränen, sah ich, dass sämtliche Blicke auf mich gerichtet waren. Mein plötzlicher Hustenanfall hatte alle Cafébesucher aufgeschreckt und alle sahen zu unserem Tisch hinüber. Meine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte in Sekundenschnelle von Weiß zu puterrot und ich griff reflexartig nach James Hand. Er strich mir beruhigend über die Finger und sofort begann mein Puls noch mehr zu rasen.


	14. Essen mit Petunia

p data-p-id="4ba9f5c3073c106ea08c16c941636da2"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Lily Evans:/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c91fd8c4c158ae125ab387530bff9d12"„Bei Merlins Unterhose!", entfuhr es mir, als ich am Morgen des 23. Dezembers im Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber aufwachte und mich an das Essen mit Petunia und Vernon erinnerte. Nicht nur, dass ich meine Schwester und das Nilpferd wiedersehen würde, nein...James Potter würde zu allem Überfluss auch noch meinen Freund spiele! Vor etwa einer Woche noch, hatte ich Angst davor gehabt, dass er nein sagte und jetzt hatte ich Schiss weil er ja gesagt hatte. Ja, in den letzten Tagen war mir klar geworden, dass ich mich tatsächlich in ihn verliebt hatte! Und jetzt, wo ich so tun musste, als ob, zitterte ich am ganzen Leib. Ich war noch nie so richtig verliebt gewesen. Ich wusste doch gar nicht, wie man sowas spielte! Verdammt!br /„Morgen Evans!", riss mich Sirius gutgelaunt aus meinen Gedanken. „Morgen Black", antwortete ich verschlafen und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ja, wir nannten uns noch immer bei unseren Nachnamen. Nicht, weil wir uns nur so nebenbei kannten, sondern aus Spaß und weil es einfach passte. So war es bisher immer gewesen und in der Gefühlsachterbahn, in der ich mich im Moment befand, konnte ich etwas Unverändertes gut gebrauchen!br /Den ganzen Tag über kribbelte alles in mir und ich war so aufgeregt wie noch nie. Nicht einmal vor einer Prüfung hatte ich derartiges Nervenflattern! Auf einmal war die Redewendung Schmetterlinge im Bauch haben gar nicht mehr so weit her gegriffen, obwohl es sich bei mir eher um eine ganze Kolonie Ameisen handelte. br /Schon zwei Stunden bevor wir los mussten stand ich vor dem großen Spiegel im Vertrauensschülerbad und schminkte mich. Da ich nie viel Make-up auflegt, dauerte das nicht wirklich lang und ich konnte schnell mit der Frisur weiter machen. Meine Kleidung hatte ich schon gestern rausgesucht. Nach langem Überlegen hatte ich mich schließlich für einen Rock und eine Bluse entschieden. Ein Kleid war mir für ein Abendessen ziemlich Overdressed vorgekommen. Ich hoffte nur, dass sich James an meine Anweisungen hielt. Wenn er dort in seiner Schuluniform aufkreuzen würde, wäre der Stress vorprogrammiert! Doch zu meiner großen Erleichterung trug er ein ganz normales Sakko und eine dunkle Hose. Er bot mir seinen Arm an, ich hakte mich ein und wir verließen das Schloss. Um disapparieren zu können, mussten wir den Schutzschild um Hogwarts verlassen. Kurz vor Hogsmead blieben wir stehen und James griff nach meiner Hand. Noch während sich ein Kribbeln in mir ausbreitete, spürte ich, wie ich durch eine Art Schlauch gepresst wurde. Mit einem lauten Knall landeten wir in einer leeren Gasse, in der Nähe des Restaurants und gingen sofort weiter, weil wir nur noch wenige Minuten hatten. Irgendwie hatte keiner von uns beiden daran gedacht, den anderen loszulassen und so lag meine Hand immer noch im der von James als wir das schicke Restaurant betraten und uns nach Petunia und Vernon umsahen. Ich entdeckte die beiden und zog James einfach mit mir. "Hallo Petunia", sagte ich, als wir bei ihnen angekommen waren. Ich fühlte mich extrem unwohl! Andere würden ihre Schwester umarmen und sie herzlich begrüßen, doch wir beide hatten schon seit Jahren nichts Derartiges mehr gemacht. "Guten Abend, Vernon", fügte ich noch hinzu und sah dann wieder zu Petunia. "Guten Abend, Lily", sagte diese betont freundlich. "Dort hinten ist die Garderobe". Ich nickte und bedeutete James, mir zu folgen. Nachdem wir unsere Jacken und Schals aufgehängt hatten und wieder beim Tisch waren, stellte ich ihn noch kurz vor, dann setzten wir uns. Ein Kellner brachte uns die Speisekarten und etwas unsicher blätterte ich sie durch. Schließlich entschied ich mich für eins der wenigen Dinge, die ich kannte. Lachs in Kräutermarinade mit Reis und Soße. Mit so edlem Essen kannte ich mich einfach nicht aus. Der Kellner kam wieder, Petunia, Vernon und ich bestellten, doch James sah mich nur hilfesuchend an. Verdammt! Er kannte ja noch weniger als ich von diesen Sachen... "Er nimmt das Gleiche wie ich", sprang ich schnell für ihn ein und er lächelte mich dankbar an. br /„Weiß dein Freund etwa nicht wie man Essen bestellt?", gluckste Vernon und schaute James hämisch an. „Natürlich weiß er das", entgegnete ich. „Er weiß nur nichts mit diesen komischen Namen, die die Gerichte haben, anzufangen". James nickte zustimmend und ich lehnte mich zufrieden in meinem weichen Stuhl zurück. Vernon und Petunia tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus, doch ich ignorierte sie solange, bis das Essen kam. Warum bei Merlin hatte ich meine Schwester um eine Verabredung gebeten?! Das würde der schlimmste Abend meiner Ferien werden! br /Das Essen kam und endlich hatte ich einen triftigen Grund um zu schweigen. Ich kaute genüsslich und versuchte jeden Bissen in die Länge zu ziehen, doch meine Versuche, jegliche Gespräche zu vermeiden wurden von Petunia zunichte gemacht. „Lily hat schon viel von dir erzählt", wandte sie sich an James und lächelte ihm höflich zu. „Aha", machte James und sah mich verwundert an. Augenblicklich wurden meine Wangen heiß und ich guckte schnell in eine andere Richtung. „Aber irgendwie habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass ihr wirklich zusammen seid". Meine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte binnen Sekunden von Rot zu weiß. Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde hatte ich es geschafft, Petunia davon zu überzeugen, dass James mein Freund war. Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen?! Ich stotterte kurz vor mich hin, wurde aber sofort von James unterbrochen, der in der kurzen Zeit eine tadellose Ausrede erfunden hatte. Übung macht den Meister! „Natürlich sind wir zusammen", sagte er höflich und ohne die Spur eines verräterischen Grinsens. „Lily ist einfach sehr ruhig und steht nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt. Das solltest du als ihre Schwester doch wissen". Petunia rümpfte die Nase und warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr. Dafür machte Vernon nun weiter. „Und er geht also auch auf diese komische Schule?", grunzte er und schob sich ein großes Stück Fleisch in den Mund. „Vernon!", zischte Petunia ärgerlich und ihr Verlobter zuckte zusammen. „Hogwarts ist keine komische Schule", entgegnete James scharf. Petunia und das Nilpferd sahen sich hektisch nach beiden Seiten um und ich hätte fast lachen müssen, wenn mir nicht im letzten Moment eingefallen wäre, dass diese ernste junge Frau mir gegenüber meine Schwester war. br /„Und wie sieht es bei euch aus? Wie steht es mit eurer Hochzeit?", versuchte ich schnell das Thema zu wechseln, denn ein öffentlicher Streit, war das Letzte, was ich provozieren wollte!/p  
p data-p-id="9395ec3b4de5ea5f140151d0952b2b32"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongJames Potter:/strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="8ea26bc5846ed5ec50b379a3adb0a574"Dieser Vernon war wirklich ein komischer Kauz. Sein nilpferdartiges Aussehen, das rote, geschwollene Gesicht und seine plumpe Art ließen ihn einfach lächerlich wirken. Aber auch Lilys Schwester war nicht minder komisch. Das was ihr Verlobter zu viel auf den Rippen hatte, hatte sie zu wenig. Sie war ein abgemagertes, pferdegesichtiges Klappergestell mit trüben Augen und strengen Gesichtszügen. Das absolute Gegenteil von Lily, die mit ihren roten Haaren, den smaragdgrünen Augen und den vielen Sommersprossen auf den Wangen sehr lebhaft wirkte. Sie hatte etwas an sich, dass ihre Schwester nie besitzen würde. Sie war hübsch, intelligent und trotzdem wirkte sie nicht so verkniffen wie Petunia. Ein paar Mal schon hatte ich mich mächtig zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Doch als Lilys Schwester uns mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen vollplapperte und Vernon ein paar Kommentare grunzte, konnte ich nicht anders. Petunia hielt inne und sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen an, Vernon musterte mich aus seinen schmalen Augenschlitzen hinweg abschätzend und Lily hatte das Gesicht vor unterdrücktem Lachen zu einer seltsamen Grimasse verzogen. „Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?", wollte Petunia beleidigt wissen. Ich verstummte und sah sie grinsend an. „Ich finde es einfach lustig wie viel Aufwand ihr für einen einzigen Tag betreibt!", antwortete ich japsend und augenblicklich verfinsterten sich die Blicke meiner Gegenüber. Lily warf mir einen anklagenden Blick zu und ich zog schuldbewusst die Schultern ein. „Aber das ist ja auch eure Sache", fügte ich hinzu, doch die beiden antworteten nicht. Schweigend aßen wir auf und Vernon bezahlte. Immer noch schweigend folgte ich Lily zur Garderobe und wir zogen uns an, doch als ich mich zur Eingangstür drehte, ging mir ein Bild durch den Kopf. Es war eines der Fahndungsplakate, nach Todessern, die überall in der Winkelgasse und in Hogsmead hangen. Einer, der eben hereingekommenen wies eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit zu einem der beweglichen Fotos auf und auch das Gesicht der Frau kam mir wage bekannt vor. Meine eine Hand schnellte zu meinem Zauberstab und die andere griff nach Lilys Arm./p 


	15. Todesser

p data-p-id="9395ec3b4de5ea5f140151d0952b2b32"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"James Potter:/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3e4da2230c36ea4bbc1123cf5044b6b6"emImmer noch schweigend folgte ich Lily zur Garderobe und wir zogen uns an, doch als ich mich zur Eingangstür drehte, ging mir ein Bild durch den Kopf. Es war eines der Fahndungsplakate, nach Todessern, die überall in der Winkelgasse und in Hogsmead hangen. Einer, der eben hereingekommenen wies eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit zu einem der beweglichen Fotos auf und auch die das Gesicht der Frau kam mir wage bekannt vor. Meine eine Hand schnellte zu meinem Zauberstab und die andere griff nach Lilys Arm./em/p  
p data-p-id="e6d42c14fa379a05b53bbb839a7f8e19"Lily drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich fragend an. „Was ist?", fragte sie. „Dort drüben", flüsterte ich und zeigte auf das Paar, das sich suchend im Restaurant umblickte, als würden sie nach einem freien Tisch suchen. Als ihr Blick zur Garderobe wanderte, riss ich Lily geistesgegenwärtig herum und presste sie an mich. Meinen Kopf vergrub ich in ihrem dicken Schal, sodass uns niemand erkennen konnte. „Kommen dir die Gesichter nicht auch bekannt vor", raunte ich in Lilys Ohr und sie nickte kaum merklich. „Ja", hauchte sie und rückte ein paar Zentimeter von mir ab, um mich ansehen zu können. „Todesser", flüsterten wir gleichzeitig und auch Lily hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt. „Tschüss!", ertönte eine eisige Stimme, die uns beide herumfahren ließ. Petunia und Vernon hatten sich schon zum Gehen gewandt, doch ich schnappte nach Petunias Ärmel und bekam ihn zu fassen. „Was soll das?", zischte sie angriffslustig, doch jetzt war keine Zeit für Streitereien! „Wir sind in Gefahr!", erklärte ich schnell. Lily neben mir hatte entschlossen die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, dennoch bemerkte ich den sorgenvollen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Was soll das heißen?", knurrte Vernon und wollte seine Verlobte aus meinem Griff befreien, doch ich ging unwirsch dazwischen. „Hier in dem Restaurant befinden sich Todesser! Anhänger vom dunkelsten Magier aller Zeiten und wenn sie mich und Lily sehen, haben wir ein gewaltiges Problem!", sagte ich ruhig und sah die beiden eindringlich an. Hoffentlich würden sie mich verstehen! „Und ihr seid dann genauso in Gefahr". Während Petunia leichenblass geworden war, kam Vernon ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. „Ich lass mich nicht von dir verarschen, Potter", fauchte er. „Das ist kein Witz, Vernon", mischte sich jetzt Lily ein. Sie schluckte heftig, bevor sie auf Petunia zutrat und ihre Arme um den Hals ihrer Schwester schlang. „Passt auf euch auf!", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, dann schob sie die beiden in Richtung des Lieferanteneingangs. Vernon protestierte, doch zum Glück erkannte Petunia den Ernst der Lage und beruhigte ihn sofort wieder. Lily kam schnell zu mir zurück. Ihre Stirn lag in Falten und ihre Augen funkelten entschlossen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die einfach nur zum Essen hier sind!", knurrte sie. „Es ist sicherlich kein Zufall, dass die ausgerechnet jetzt genau hier auftauchen! Die suchen uns!". „Jede Wette!", stimmte ich ihr zu. „Ich bin bereit zu kämpfen!" Lily hatte ihren Zauberstab erhoben, doch ich drückte ihre Hand sanft wieder runter. „Vielleicht haben sie uns noch nicht bemerkt", sagte ich. „Wir dürfen nichts riskieren! Schon gar nicht hier drin". „Du hast Recht", antwortete sie matt. "Gut. Wir verlassen jetzt das Restaurant und zwar durch den Lieferanteneingang wie deine Schwester. In Ordnung?" Sie nickte und schon packte ich sie am Arm und wir gingen möglichst unauffällig in Richtung der unscheinbaren Tür. Immer wieder vergewisserte ich mich, dass uns niemand folgte, doch die beiden saßen inzwischen an einem der Tische und sahen nicht zu uns herüber. Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und sehr wachsam verließen wir das Lokal, doch auch draußen stand niemand und wartete auf uns. Erleichtert fassten wir uns an den Händen und disapparierten. Sofort als wir wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürten, rannten wir los. Warum konnte man nicht einfach in Hogwarts apparieren?! Japsend und Keuchend kamen wir vor Dumbledores Büro zum Stehen und mussten feststellen, dass das Passwort geändert worden war. Ich rasselte so viele Süßigkeiten wie möglich runter und als Lily „Schokofroschkarten" einwarf, fuhr der Wasserspeier, für meine Verhältnisse viel zu langsam, knarzend zur Seite und gab den Weg auf eine steinerne Wendeltreppe frei. Hastig stiegen wir die Stufen empor und klopften an die dicke Holztür. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, öffnete ich sie und trat ein. „Professor!", keuchte Lily außer Atem. „Todesser!". Dumbledore sah uns erstaunt an. „Wo?" „In dem Restaurant, in dem wir mit meiner Schwester verabredet waren", antwortete sie schnell. „Gut. Ich werde sofort das Ministerium benachrichtigen und mich selbst auf den Weg machen. Vielen Dank für die Information". Dumbledore stand auf, rückte seine Halbmondbrille zurecht und drehte sich zu einem der Portraits um. „Sagen Sie im Zaubereiministerium Bescheid, dass zwei Todesser gesichtet wurden". Der alte Mann auf dem Gemälde erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und verließ seinen Bilderrahmen. Dumbledore schloss die Augen und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall. „Ich dachte, in Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren?", sagte Lily verblüfft und zeigte auf die Stelle, an der Dumbledore vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. „Tja. Er ist eben immer für 'ne Überraschung gut", erwiderte ich und zuckte die Schultern. br /„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius, als er unsere verschwitzten Gesichter und verwuschelten Haare sah. „Todesser", antwortete ich und ließ mich zu ihm auf das rote Sofa fallen. Mein Sakko hatte ich ausgezogen und achtlos auf den Boden geworfen. Während ich begann Sirius alles zu erzählen, befreite sich Lily noch aus ihren warmen Anziehsachen. Sirius Blick verfinsterte sich, als ich erzählte, wen ich wiedererkannt hatte. Der Mann war ein entfernter Cousin von ihm und die Frau tatsächlich mit ihm verheiratet. Jedoch hellte sich seine Laune augenblicklich auf, als ich dazu kam, dass Dumbledor bereits auf dem Weg war, um sie Dingfest zu machen. „Askaban wird den beiden sicher gar nicht gefallen", lachte Sirius. „Dort können sie keine Befehle mehr von ihrem verehrten Herrn entgegennehmen". Wir erzählten noch bis spät in die Nacht und schliefen irgendwann auf dem Sofa ein./p  
p data-p-id="4ba9f5c3073c106ea08c16c941636da2"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Lily Evans:/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="aef912c0f310e634d46a2177f002bc9d"Als ich am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, blickte ich mich verwirrt um. Ich war nicht in meinem Bett sondern im Gemeinschaftsraum und unter mir lag jemand, der stöhnte, als ich mich rum wälzte, um ihn besser sehen zu können. "Tschuldigung", murmelte ich und zog meinen Ellenbogen zurück, den ich James ausversehen in den Bauch gerammt hatte. Ja, ich lag halb auf James Potter und der wiederum auf Sirius Black. Schnell rückte ich ein Stück von ihm ab, denn das war für den frühen Morgen einfach viel zu nah! "Morgen Lily", grummelte James und rappelte sich auf. "Gut geschlafen?", fragte er und rieb sich den Nacken. "Ja", antwortete ich. "Du warst ein gutes Kissen". "Das will ich doch hoffen!", lachte er und rüttelt Sirius wach. "Aufwachen Tatze, du Schlafmütze!", brüllte er seinem besten Freund ins Ohr, der heftig zusammen zuckte und hoch fuhr. "Man!", stöhnte er genervt und schlug James auf den Arm. "Lass uns frühstücken gehen. Ich will unbedingt wissen ob sie die Todesser gekriegt haben", sagte ich und stand auf. Ich richtete meine Klamotten und strich mir die Haare glatt, dann half ich den Jungs auf. Höchstwahrscheinlich immer noch total verstrubbelt gingen wir frühstücken. "Guten Morgen Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter und Mr. Black", begrüßte uns Dumbledore fröhlich. Wir nickten ihm zu und setzten uns an den großen Tisch. "Ihre Information hat uns sehr geholfen", fuhr er fort. "Es ist uns gelungen die beiden zu verhaften ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen". Ich hörte wie Sirius neben mir einen erfreuten Laut ausstieß und James hielt mir seine Hand hin. Ich schlug ein und begann dann mit dem Frühstück. br /Erst heute, nach dem Abendessen mit meiner Schwester kam die weihnachtliche Stimmung so richtig bei mir an. Heute war schon Heilig Abend und morgen würde es Geschenke geben. Aber ein bisschen traurig war ich auch. Heute würden James und Sirius abgeholt werden, damit sie mit ihrer Familie Weihnachten feiern konnten und ich würde alleine sein. Alleine mit Severus und den Kleinen und darauf hatte ich keine Lust. Mir würde bestimmt schrecklich langweilig werden ohne die beiden Rumtreiber, die mir inzwischen wirklich ans Herz gewachsen waren (Einer von ihnen vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu dolle). br /"Schon Koffer gepackt?", fragte ich, als die beiden endlich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchten. Weil ich die beiden nicht gefunden hatte, hatte ich mich auf eines der Sofas gelegt und gelesen, was eine entspannende Abwechslung zu den letzten Tagen war. "Klar", sagte Sirius und ließ sich neben mir auf das rote Polster fallen. "Und du Evans?", fragte er grinsend, während James sich neben ihn setzte. "Natürlich nicht", entgegnete ich verwirrt. "Ich bleibe hier". "Ach wirklich?". Jetzt machte Sirius eine ratlose Miene und sah James fragend an. Der war leicht rosa angelaufen und räusperte sich leise. "Ich habe sie noch gar nicht gefragt", zischte er seinem besten Freund zu, der sich daraufhin schuldbewusst die Hand vor den Mund schlug. „Hä?" Jetzt verstand ich wirklich gar nichts mehr! James funkelte Sirius noch einmal wütend an, bevor er sich an mich wandte. „Also...Heute bist du bei uns zum Abendessen eingeladen. Weil heute ja Heilig Abend ist und meine Eltern sich wegen Gestern gerne revangieren wollten. Und dann habe ich ihnen halt erzählt, dass du hier in Hogwarts ganz alleine wärst, wenn wir zuhause sind und da haben sie vorgeschlagen, dass du bei uns bleiben darfst, bis die Ferien zu Ende sind". „Das ist...Das ist echt nett von ihnen und von euch!", stammelte ich, denn es hatte mir vor Überraschung die Sprache verschlagen. „Ich komme sehr gerne mit euch!", fügte ich etwas bestimmter hinzu und legte mein Buch beiseite. Auf James Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus und ich freute mich ebenfalls. Diese Ferien würden doch besser werden als erwartet! br /„Wann geht es los?", fragte ich und erhob mich vom Sofa. „In einer halben Stunde", antwortete James, der sein altes Selbstbewusstsein wiedergewonnen hatte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", verabschiedete ich mich und ging in meinen Schlafsaal. Nachdem ich meinen Koffer mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch gepackt und geschrumpft hatte, suchte ich mir noch Klamotten raus, denn in meiner Jogginghose und dem schlabbrigen T-Shirt konnte ich unmöglich zu den Potters gehen. Überhaupt fragte ich mich, wie wir nach Godric's Hollow gelangen sollten. Vermutlich würde Dumbledore uns einen Portschlüssel bereitstellen, doch bei ihm wusste man nie... br /Ich entschied mich nach einigem Suchen für meinen Rock aus der Schuluniform und für eine dunkelblaue Bluse mit großen weißen Sternen drauf, die meiner Meinung nach, perfekt zu Weihnachten passte. Damit es nicht zu kalt wurde hatte ich eine graue Strumpfhose unter den Rock gezogen. Zusammen mit meinem Mini-Gepäck verließ ich den Schlafsaal und ging zurück zu den Jungs, die sich immer noch auf dem Sofa rum fläzten. „Ich sag nur noch schnell Professor McGonnagal Bescheid", sagte ich und stellte meinen Koffer auf den Tisch. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor. br /„In Ordnung" Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin lächelte amüsiert und ich fragte mich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. „Sie können Gehen und richten Sie Mr. Und Mrs. Potter schöne Grüße aus!".br /Ja, Dumbledore hatte einen Portschlüssel für uns bestellt. Es war eine alte, zerlöcherte Ledertasche mit einem abgewetzten Henkel, den wir drei jetzt umklammerten. „3...2...1", zählte der weißhaarige Schulleiter runter und noch während die letzte Zahl verklang, spürte ich ein Ziehen am Bauchnabel und schon befanden wir uns nicht mehr in dem gemütlichen Büro mit den seltsamen Werkzeugen. Ich schloss die Augen und bekam deshalb nicht mit, dass wir uns dem Boden näherten. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag landeten wir und weil meine Knie eh schon weich wie Pudding waren, fiel ich der Länge nach auf den dunklen Holzfußboden. Portschlüssel hatte ich noch nie gut vertragen! Ich wartete einen Moment bevor ich versuchte mich aufzurappeln, um den entstandenen Schwindel wieder zu vertreiben. Doch gerade als ich mich auf die Arme stützte, senkte sich eine Hand in mein Blickfeld. So gut es ging drehte ich meinen Kopf nach oben und erblickte James, der vor mir stand und mir seine Hand entgegen streckte. Dankbar griff ich danach und ließ mich von ihm zurück auf die Beine ziehen. Sirius lachte, doch als ich ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, verstummte er. Dieser Blick hatte es immer noch in sich! Zwar war er nicht mehr ganz so böse gemeint wie früher, dennoch verfehlte er seine Wirkung nicht. Mr. und Mrs. Potter, die den lauten Knall gehört hatten, den wir (oder besser gesagt: hauptsächlich ich) bei unserer Landung verursacht hatten, kamen in das Zimmer und begrüßten James und Sirius mit einer Umarmung und dann wandten sie sich mir zu. „Guten Tag Lily", sagte Mrs. Potter und streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen, die ich sofort schüttelte. „Danke für die Einladung!", sagte ich etwas verlegen. „Gern geschehen!", erwiderte Mr. Potter herzlich. „Wir freuen uns, dass du gekommen bist! Je mehr Gäste desto besser wird die Feier!"./p 


	16. Weihnachten bei den Potters

p data-p-id="4ba9f5c3073c106ea08c16c941636da2"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLily Evans:/strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="210899e5047b6ca1a25bbf1c41983660"Da es erst nachmittags war, schlug Mrs. Potter, die mich gebeten hatte sie und ihren Mann beim Vornamen zu nennen, also Euphemia und Fleamont, vor, dass James und Sirius mir das Haus zeigten. Die Villa der Potters war riesig! Die langen Flure kamen mir wie ein Labyrinth vor, doch alles war so gemütlich eingerichtet, dass ein heimeliges Gefühl, die Angst, sich zu verlaufen, überschattete. Erst jetzt wurde mir auch wirklich klar, wie verwöhnt James die ganzen Jahre über gewesen sein musste. Seine Familie war eine dieser uralten Zauberer Familien, die ein beträchtliches Vermögen zusammengespart hatten, das sich über die Generationen hinweg noch vergrößert hatte. Auch das Haus war schon sehr alt./p  
p data-p-id="210899e5047b6ca1a25bbf1c41983660"Das Gästezimmer, in dem ich die nächsten Tage wohnen würde, war Endstation der Führung und ich stieß einen begeisterten Schrei aus, als hineintrat. „Bei Merlins Bart!", entfuhr es mir und ich drehte mich einmal im Kreis um das ganze Zimmer sehen zu können. „Gefällt es dir nicht?", fragte James besorgt, der meine Sprachlosigkeit anscheinend falsch deutete. „Nein! Es ist einfach großartig! Ich habe noch nie in so einem Palast geschlafen!". Und als Palast konnte man das hier wirklich bezeichnen! Jedenfalls für meine Verhältnisse. Das Gästezimmer war etwa doppelt so groß wie mein Zimmer zuhause und hatte eine Dachschräge, mit Holzbalken. Gegenüber der Tür waren zwei große Fenster mit Aussicht in den Garten des Anwesens und etwas versteckt, in einer Nische, stand ein großes Doppelbett. Auch der Kleiderschrank und die Kommode waren nicht gerade klein. „Wir haben oft Gäste", erklärte James mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen. „Meist irgendwelche Freunde von Mum und Dad, oder Leute aus dem Orden". Ich horchte auf. Seine Eltern waren auch Mitglieder des Ordens? Das hätte ich mir eigentlich auch denken können, schließlich waren sie ausgezeichnete Auroren, beide reinblütig und gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen./p  
p data-p-id="38111c1534bc43e637ef46581afd3631"Die beiden Jungs ließen mich alleine, damit ich meine Sachen, die bereits von den Hauselfen hergebracht wurden, auspacken konnte. Das war schnell erledigt, da ich einen passenden Zauberspruch kannte und der Koffer sich von selbst leerte. Ich war Mary echt dankbar für das Buch mit Haushaltszaubersprüchen, das sie mir zu meinem 17. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. In den Sommerferien war mein Zimmer so sauber wie noch nie gewesen und auch den Abwasch konnte ich sehr schnell erledigen. Meistens hatte ich sogar Petunias Schichten noch zusätzlich übernommen, um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun./p  
p data-p-id="4bc950b979950853082d06100eb1e551"Es war bereits dunkel, als wir uns auf den Weg zu der kleinen Dorfkirche machten. Der Schnee glitzerte im Laternen Licht und nur unsere Schritte durchbrachen die Stille. In den erleuchteten Fenstern standen geschmückte Tannenbäume und an den Dächern funkelten Lichterketten. Selbst der Friedhof neben der Kirche wirkte an diesem Tag weniger düster. Kerzen flackerten auf den Gräbern und tauchten den Platz in ein warmes Licht. Wenn ich einmal tot bin, dann möchte ich an genau so einem Ort begraben werden, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Man konnte bei diesem Krieg, der draußen herrschte jeder Zeit ums Leben kommen... Doch heute wollte ich nicht über so etwas nachdenken! Ich wollte den Frieden des Heiligen abends voll und ganz genießen, auch wenn er nicht für immer sein würde!/p  
p data-p-id="134d7baab229cb8399ca5154047d28f6"Als wir die Kirche betraten, verflüchtigten sich meine trüben Gedanken augenblicklich. Sämtliche Leute des Dorfes waren gekommen und erfüllten den Raum mit Leben und Liebe. Wir setzten uns in eine freie Reihe und ich nahm den Liederzettel vor mir in die Hand um nachzusehen, was wir heute Abend singen würden. Ein paar Leute sahen uns neugierig an, weil wir in unseren dicken Winterumhängen sicher ein merkwürdiges Bild abgaben, doch niemanden schien es großartig zu stören. Ich hatte mich deshalb gegen meine Jacke entschieden, weil sie beim Waschen leider eingelaufen war und ich noch nicht dazu gekommen war, eine neue zu kaufen. Und die Potters waren eine Reinblütige Zauberer Familie und kannten sich mit Muggelklamotten nicht aus. Der Pfarrer trat nach vorne und alles wurde augenblicklich leise. Sogar James und Sirius verstummten mitten in ihrer emZauberstab-Mondstein-Pergament/em Partie und falteten die Hände auf dem Schoß./p  
p data-p-id="9127bf6f17fb41d1a57ebf3e1731a5f2"Die Orgel setzte ein und verkündete das Ende des Gottesdienstes. Nachdem der letzte Ton erklungen war, erfüllte ein Rascheln von Jacken und Mänteln die Kirche. Sämtliche Leute erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und traten aus ihren Bankreihen. Wir reihten uns in die Schlange ein und schon bald standen wir auf dem von Laternen gesäumten Platz an der frischen Luft. Begierig sog ich die kalte Nachtluft in mich auf und eine angenehme Frische fuhr durch meinen Körper. Wegen der vielen Leute war es während des Gottesdienstes ziemlich warm geworden und jetzt war die Kälte recht angenehm. Sirius und James trällerten auf dem Heimweg lauthals „Morgen kommt der Hippogreif". Ich stimmte nach dem dritten Mal mit ein und wir hörten erst auf zu singen, als Mrs. Potter verkündete, dass das Abendbrot fertig sei. Es war ein wahres Festmahl! Die beiden Hauselfen der Potters hatten sich wirklich übertroffen! Nach dem Essen war ich Papp satt./p  
p data-p-id="22af1958ca7de7fef4522de4d5148a6b"Ich folgte den Jungs nach oben, doch während die beiden in James Zimmer verschwanden, holte ich meine Eule Cookie und band ihr die Päckchen für meine Eltern und Petunia ans Bein. Ich schickte sie erst heute los, damit die Geschenke pünktlich zum Weihnachtsmorgen eintrafen. Hoffentlich würde auch ich ein paar Geschenke bekommen. Bei meinen Freundinnen war ich mir sicher, dass sie mir etwas schickten, doch wer weiß, ob ihre Eulen mich hier bei den Potters finden würden? Meine Geschenke für Alice, Marlene und Mary hatte ich ihnen heimlich in die Koffer gesteckt, wo sie sie sicher finden würden, denn noch mehr Päckchen wollte ich meiner kleinen Eule nicht zu muten./p  
p data-p-id="70dc5d5847bce27a7535e4f7cb98a706"Nachdem ich das Fenster hinter Cookie geschlossen hatte, verließ ich das Gästezimmer wieder und ging zu Sirius und James, die auf James Bett Zauberschach spielten. Ich setzte mich dazu und sah aufmerksam zu. Wobei mein Blick mehr auf einem gewissen Spieler ruhte, als auf dem Spielbrett./p  
p data-p-id="4b3bfbf0eabc25ef5b9240bb95926703"Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von einem Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Verschlafen richtete ich mich im Bett auf und rieb mir die Augen. „Ja!", rief ich und gähnte herzhaft. „Bescherung!", drang die Stimme von James herein und jemand klatschte wild in die Hände. Ach ja, heute war Weihnachtsmorgen. Sofort war ich hellwach und sprang leichtfüßig aus dem Bett und in meine Hausschuhe. Schnell zog ich mir noch einen Wollpulli und eine Jogginghose an, dann trat ich auf den Flur und wurde stürmisch von den beiden Oberrumtreibern begrüßt. „Morgen Lily!", sagte James, während Sirius schon Luft holte, um zu reden. „Morgen Evans", begrüßte er mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Es gibt Geschenke!". „Morgen James, Morgen Sirius. Fröhliche Weinachten!", antwortete ich lachend und zusammen gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein großer Weihnachtsbaum stand. Der Boden rings um ihn herum war bedeckt mit kleinen und großen Päckchen, in buntes Geschenkpapier eingewickelt. Euphemia und Fleamont saßen auf dem großen Sofa und wünschten uns frohe Weihnachten, als wir hereinkamen. Wir sangen ein Weihnachtslied, dann durften alle auspacken. Anscheinend hatten die Eulen den Weg zu mir gefunden, denn auch für mich war ein beachtlicher Stapel dabei. Ein Buch von Alice, Schokofrösche von Marlene und eine Zauberschneekugel mit lebendigem Inhalt von Mary. Von meinen Eltern bekam ich ein paar neue Pullover und, ich versteckte ihn schnell unter einem Berg Geschenkpapier, einen neuen BH. Sogar Petunia hatte mir etwas geschickt und es war gar nicht mal so klein. Laut des Etiketts war es von ihr und Vernon und als ich das Geschenkpapier auseinander gerissen hatte, kamen eine fürchterliche, geblümte Schürze und ein Kochtopf zum Vorschein. Entsetzt ließ ich alles fallen und es landete mit einem lauten Scheppern auf dem Boden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich auf den Fetzen Stoff und das metallene Monster, während Sirius und James schallend zu lachen begannen. „Von wem hast du das denn bekommen, Evans?", fragte Sirius. „Von meiner Schwester", antwortete ich und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Dachte Petunia allen Ernstes, ich würde mich über so etwas freuen?! Diese Schürze würde ich im Leben nicht tragen. „Aber immerhin haben sie mir etwas geschenkt", versuchte ich das Geschenk schönzureden./p  
p data-p-id="67021c3a142c6b2d17bfde827adba361"Jetzt waren nur noch zwei Päckchen über. Ich öffnete das Größere zuerst und stellte fest, dass es von Sirius war. Er hatte mir Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf geschenkt, genauso wie ich ihm. Dann war das kleine Geschenk an der Reihe. Es war leicht und fest und ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung von wem und was es war. Vorsichtig löste ich das Papier und betrachtete die kleine Schachtel, die zum Vorschein kam, neugierig. Für Lily von James, stand auf dem Deckel und ein Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen, als ich sie aufklappte. Es war eine zierliche Kette in Silber, mit einem smaragdgrünen Anhänger. Andächtig fuhr ich über den Stein und ließ die Kette durch meine Finger gleiten. Das war das schönste Geschenk, das je bekommen hatte! Ich wusste auch nicht warum, aber irgendwie berührte dieses Schmuckstück mein Herz! Ich hielt mir die Kette probehalber an den Hals und öffnete dann den Verschluss. Auch wenn dieses edle Stück überhaupt nicht zu meinen Schlabbersachen passte, wollte ich es tragen. „Soll ich zu machen?", erklang eine Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich um. Es war James und er lächelte mich liebevoll an. Ich nickte dankend und reichte ihm die Kette. Sanft legte er sie mir um und seine Finger strichen über meine Haut, als er sie schloss. Die Berührungen lösten ein Kribbeln in mir aus und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihm nur ein paar Scherzartikel von Zonkos und ein bisschen Schokolade geschenkt hatte. Das war einfach nicht so wertvolll wie das, was er mir geschenkt hatte. „Danke für die Kette! Die ist echt schön", sagte ich, als ich mich wieder zu ihm umgedreht hatte. „Gern geschehen", antwortete er. „Das ist übrigens ein echter Smaragd". „Aber James...", entfuhr es mir. „So viel hättest du nicht ausgeben sollen. Du...". „Du weißt, dass ich das Geld habe", entgegnete er und berührte leiht meinen Arm. „Danke auch für deine Geschenke. Das ist meine Lieblingsschokolade und die Scherzartikel kann ich immer gut gebrauchen!". „Bitte", sagte ich und strich über das zarte Bändchen, das sich an meine Haut schmiegte./p  
p data-p-id="9395ec3b4de5ea5f140151d0952b2b32"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongJames Potter:/strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="20c6c15cd3aeb67213eefb553958b475"Liebevoll betrachtete ich die Kette, die an Lily Hals baumelte. Der Smaragdanhänger funkelte mit ihren Augen um die Wette und das ließ mein Herz noch ein paar Takte schneller schlagen. Lily Evans saß in meinem Haus, und freute sich über ein Geschenk, das ich ihr gemacht hatte. Und sie hatte mir auch etwas geschenkt! Es hatte sicher nicht so viel Geld gekostet wie die Kette, aber es war etwas, über dass ich mich wirklich freute. Sie hatte sich Gedanken gemacht und war sogar für Sirius und mich bei Zonkos gewesen. Unser Verhältnis hatte sich im letzten halben Jahr sehr verbessert! br /Nachdem alle fertig ausgepackt hatten, gingen wir in die Küche, wo unsere beiden Hauselfen schon das Essen bereitgestellt hatten. Wie immer hatten sie sich selber übertroffen. Wie jedes Weihnachten hatten auch sie etwas von mir bekommen. Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf und wie immer freuten sie sich riesig darüber. br /Mit vollem Magen standen wir auf und gingen in mein Zimmer, um unsere Geschenke auszuprobieren./p 


	17. Wieder in Hogwarts

p data-p-id="4ba9f5c3073c106ea08c16c941636da2"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Lily Evans:/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="27b8ed760056d50995e3aa6e53646344"Die Weihnachtsferien waren echt schön, doch leider zu kurz. Jetzt standen wir schon wieder am Gleis 9 3/4 und warteten auf den Hogwartsexpress. James und Sirius alberten herum während ich mit den Händen in den Umhangtaschen daneben stand und auf meine Freundinnen wartete. Gerade als ich wieder einen Blick zum Eingang warf, stolperte ein blondes Mädchen mit zerzausten Haaren herein, gefolgt von einem dunkelhaarigen, etwas kleineren Mädchen. Das waren Marlene und Alice. Begeistert winkte ich Ihnen zu und sie sahen mich erstaunt an, kamen aber sofort rüber. "Du solltest doch in Hogwarts sein!", sagte Marlene irritiert. "Ich war bei den Potters eingeladen", erklärte ich und umarmte meine Freundinnen. "Bei den Potters?", fragte Alice mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen. "Lange Geschichte! Erzähle ich euch im Zug", antwortete ich, denn der Zeiger der großen Bahnhofsuhr rückte der Elf immer näher. Wir stiegen ein, gefolgt von Potter und Black und suchten uns ein Abteil. James und ich stellten nur kurz unsere Sachen ab, dann gingen wir ins Schulsprecherabteil. Wir waren fast vollständig und das reichte um die Rundgänge trotzdem durchzuziehen. Nachdem wir die Schichten eingeteilt hatten, kehrten James und ich zu unseren Freunden zurück und ich erzählte, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass ich doch nicht in Hogwarts war. br /"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Marlene, als wir wieder in unserem Schlafsaal waren. "Hat dir jemand eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst? Nenn mir den Namen und ich mach ihn fertig". Ich lachte. "Keine Sorge! Mir geht es gut! Ich habe die beiden einfach näher kennengelernt". "Eigentlich ist es doch ganz gut, wenn ihr euch jetzt besser versteht", meinte Alice. "Dann musst du dich nicht mehr so über die beiden aufregen". Ich nickte. "Ja, James hat mich dieses Schuljahr nur einmal nach einem Date gefragt", stimmte ich ihr zu und grinste. Was ich wohl sagen würde, wenn er mich doch noch einmal fragen würde? Sollte ich es einfach drauf anlegen und Ja sagen? Einmal waren wir ja schon zusammen in Hogsmead gewesen, doch nur als Freunde. Gedankenverloren streifte ich meinen Umhang ab und hängte ihn zurück in den Kleiderschrank. Meine Gryffindor-Krawatte und den Pullover hängte ich dazu, dann ging ich zurück zu meinem Bett und ließ mich darauf fallen. Ein leiser Aufschrei ließ mich erschrocken hochfahren. Mary hatte den Mund aufgerissen und starrte mich mit geweiteten Augen an. "Was ist?", fragte ich sie besorgt. Vielleicht ging es ihr nicht gut. Doch sie fuchtelte nur mit ihrem Zeigefinger in der Luft herum und deutete schließlich auf meine Kette. "Ist das ein echter Smaragd?", fragte sie atemlos. Ich nickte und errötete leicht, als ich den funkelnden Stein berührte. "Wo hast du denn die Kette her?", fragte Marlene neugierig. "Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk", entgegnete ich. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so reiche Leute kennst", meinte Alice. "Naja", druckste ich herum. "Die ist von James" Ich hatte es so leise gesagt, dass ich hoffte, meine Freundinnen würden es nicht hören, doch Ihnen entging wie immer nichts. "Die hat Potter dir geschenkt, nach dem du ihn Jahre lang beschimpft hast?" Marlene wirkte überrascht. "Ja", sagte ich und legte die Kette behutsam in die Schachtel zurück. "Seht selbst". Ich reichte die Schachtel an Alice weiter, damit sie sich selbst überzeugen konnten. "Meine Güte! Der Junge muss dich echt gern haben, wenn er dich die ganzen Jahre lang nicht aufgegeben hat", staunte Mary, als sie mir die Schachtel wieder zurück gab. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern legte mich in mein Bett. "Also ich finde immer noch, dass ihr beide gut zusammenpasst", meldete sich Joyce zu Wort und ich merkte, wie sich meine Wangen erhitzten. In letzter Zeit hatte ich mich bereits ein paar mal dabei ertappt, wie ich das selbe gedacht hatte, doch ich sagte wieder nichts. Meine Mitbewohnerin Joyce war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, Potter und ich würden ein gutes Paar abgeben. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir und meinen Freundinnen. "Inzwischen finde ich das gar nicht mehr so abwegig", stimmte Marlene zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu. "Vielen Dank", grummelte ich sarkastisch und wühlte die Decke über mein inzwischen puterrot abgelaufenes Gesicht. Ich wollte mir wirklich nicht das von meinen Freundinnen sagen lassen, was ich eh schon bemerkt hatte. Ich war im Moment echt durch den Wind, was James Potter betraf! Inzwischen war ich mir meiner Gefühle für ihn wirklich sicher, doch zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hoffte ich, dass er das Gleiche empfand. Ich wusste nicht, wie es so weit hatte kommen können, dass ich mich in James verliebte, doch ich glaube, die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit und keine Versuche seinerseits Mädchen zu beeindrucken, hatten dazu beigetragen. Während er sich früher wie ein echter Volltrottel aufgeführt hatte, wenn Mädchen dabei waren, benahm er sich inzwischen halbwegs normal. Aber auch ich hatte mich verändert. Die Jahre mit Petunia hatten mich abgehärtet und James, der mich lediglich mit Date-Fragen genervt hatte, erschien dagegen plötzlich harmlos./p  
p data-p-id="9395ec3b4de5ea5f140151d0952b2b32"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"James Potter:/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b0574846c4f1518223b9792617b06a71"Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht auf. Auf diesen Tag hatte ich lange genug gewartet und endlich war er gekommen. Heute würde ich mal wieder richtig Rumtreiber sein! Tatze, Moony, Wurmschwanz und ich hatten gestern noch bis spät in die Nacht zusammen gesessen und alles genau durchgesprochen, damit heute auch nichts schief ging./p  
p data-p-id="939f52b62c2edf10d1541bed2f5b8fa6"Mit unschuldigen Gesichtern betraten wir die Große Halle und setzten uns an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Lily lächelte mir zur Begrüßung zu und das steigerte meine Laune noch um ein Vielfaches. Mit einem strahlenden Grinsen, das Sirius als Verräterisch bezeichnete, lud ich mir meinen Teller voll und begann zu essen. Die Bänke um uns herum füllten sich schnell und wir warfen uns gegenseitig vielsagende Blicke zu. Der Einzige, der sich zurückhalten konnte war Remus und ich beneidete ihn ein bisschen darum. Schließlich war ich Schulsprecher. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden dann... 3, 2, 1! Die Glocke ertönte und mit dem ersten Schlag erfüllte ein Rauschen die Große Halle. In atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit füllte der ganze Saal sich mit Wasser, das immer höher stieg. Heimlich klatschten wir uns alle unter dem Tisch ab und beobachteten die Schüler, die panisch aufsprangen und sich auf ihre Sitzplätte retteten. Auch die Lehrer schauten sich irritiert um und Professor Kesselbradt, der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, stellte sich sogar auf seinen Stuhl. Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert nach oben und Professor McGonnagal ließ ihren Blick über die Schüler schweifen, bis er bei uns hängen blieb. Ihre Augen funkelten während sie ihren smaragdgrünen Umhang hochraffte. Inzwischen war das Wasser bis zum Tisch gestiegen und einige Lehrer versuchten überflüssiger Weise für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen. Eine Menge Schüler hatte sich anfangs, als das Wasser noch nicht ganz so hoch war, einen Weg nach draußen gebahnt, doch jetzt, konnte sich keiner mehr von der Stelle rühren. Allmählich verflog die Panik und vereinzelt waren Lacher zu hören. „Ist heute trotzdem Schule?", fragte ein Zweitklässler neben mir hoffnungsvoll und ich erwiderte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Und ob! Wenn die Lehrer den Wasserrohrbruch hier wieder repariert haben, geht es weiter wie immer". Der Junge seufzte enttäuscht und ich musste lachen. „Fragt sich nur, wann sie das hier wieder in den Griff kriegen", fügte ich hinzu./p  
p data-p-id="f54b10632992d21287a0809736db7ec8"Tatsächlich dauerte es wirklich länger, bis die Lehrer die Überschwemmung wieder in den Griff bekamen. Allesamt pitschnass verließen wir nach einer dreiviertel Stunde schwimmend die Große Halle und eine weitere halbe Stunde später, als alle bereits wieder trocken waren, kamen auch die Lehrer heraus. "Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew!", bellte McGonnagal. "Ab in mein Büro!". Unter den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler folgten wir ihr, während ihr Umhang eine nasse Spur mit uns zog. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs knallte die Tür hinter uns zu und mit einem weiteren war sie wieder völlig trocken, wenn auch ihre Haare ziemlich verstrubbelt waren. "Einen Nachmittag nachsitzen, Sie alle!", sagte sie schon nicht mehr ganz so wütend und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken. "Nur einen Nachmittag?!", stieß Sirius aus und erntete einen bösen Blick von mir. Ich fand die Strafe auch sehr gering, doch man musste das Professor McGonnagal nicht auch noch sagen, damit sie es sich anders überlegte. br /"Sie können gerne mehr haben Mr. Black", sagte sie sogleich und Sirius verneinte vielleicht ein bisschen zu schnell. "Ich will Ihnen erklären, warum es nur ein Nachmittag ist", fügte sie hinzu und weckte damit meine Neugier. "Die Zeiten sind düster und ich denke, dass wir ein bisschen Aufmunterung gut gebrauchen können. Beim Essen ist seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so gelacht worden wie heute". Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie geendet hatte, wich jedoch sofort wieder ihrem strengen Gesicht. "Trotzdem, ein Nachmittag muss sein! Sie kommen heute nach Unterrichtsschluss in mein Büro". Damit entließ sie uns wieder und wir gingen gut gelaunt zu unserem Unterrichtsraum. Ein so gelungener Streich und nur einen Nachmittag nachsitzen! Besser konnte es gar nicht kommen!br /"Und?", fragte Lily, als wir gerade noch rechtzeitig bei Geschichte der Zauberei eintrafen. "Wie lange müsst ihr nachsitzen?". "Nur heute Nachmittag", sagte Sirius freudestrahlend und Lily sah mich prüfenden an. Ich nickte und sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "McGonnagal meint, dass unsere Schule ein bisschen Aufmunterung nötig hat, jetzt wo Du-weißt-schon-wer da draußen ist", sagte Remus. "Eins muss man euch lassen!", meinte Lily kopfschüttelnd. "Ihr schafft es euch aus allem wieder rauszuwinden und die Zauber die ihr zustande bringt sind auch nicht gerade einfach". Die Tür öffnete sich und wir traten ein und setzten uns auf unsere Plätze. Wow! Ein Kompliment von Lily Evans! br /Das Nachsitzen verging sehr schnell und wir mussten lediglich ein paar Sätze schreiben. Das doofe war nur, dass ich nach dem Abendessen schon wieder zu einem Treffen der Vertrauensschüler musste und deshalb kaum Zeit zum Hausaufgaben machen haben würde./p  
p data-p-id="ab5e730c1fca321007f07b33fcd144a6"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLily Evans:/strong/span/p  
p data-p-id="0fa9dc15f70396992b96cdcf9bfd0e8a"Ich ging nach dem Abendessen gar nicht erst in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, sondern machte mich gleich auf den Weg zum Vertrauensschülertreffen. James würde wohl gerade so pünktlich kommen, denn er und Sirius waren erst auf den letzten Drücker in die Große Halle gestürmt und ich vermutete, dass sie bis eben Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten, weil sie wegen des Nachsitzens nicht dazu gekommen waren. Professor McGonnagal hatte ihnen aus guten Gründen diesen einen Nachmittag aufgedrückt, doch auch ich war der Meinung, dass unsere Schule im Moment sehr gut ein paar lustige Momente gebrauchen konnte, in denen jeder befreit lachen konnte. Das geschah in letzter Zeit leider viel zu selten! br /Ich kam beim Treffpunkt an und ließ mich auf meinen Schulsprecher Stuhl fallen. Es war noch niemand da und ich hatte eine Zeit lang meine Ruhe, um nachdenken zu können. Allmählich rückte die Berufswahl näher. In einem halben Jahr schon war ich mit der Schule fertig und dann würde ich mich für einen Beruf entscheiden müssen. Ich hatte bereits daran gedacht, Heilerin im St. Mungo zu werden, doch das kam mir irgendwie nicht genug vor. Ich wollte Widerstand gegen Lord Voldemort leisten und nicht nur am Rande des Geschehens arbeiten. Klar, ich würde mich um Kriegsverletzte kümmern können, doch ich verspürte den Drang, selbst etwas zu der Vernichtung von Du-weißt-schon-wem beizutragen. Ich wollte nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie er meine Heimat zerstörte und sich von niemandem aufhalten ließ. Ich wollte nicht einfach zusehen, wie Freunde und Bekannte getötet wurden!br /Das Knarren der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich schaute erschrocken auf, als die Ravenclaw Vertrauensschüler eintraten. Kurz nach ihnen kamen die Gryffindors, dann die Hufflepuffs und zu Letzt die Slytherins, die ihren Auftritt sichtlich genossen. Als sie sich endlich gesetzt hatten, räusperte ich mich und begann mit der Begrüßung. James, der inzwischen auch gekommen war, unterstützte mich und immer wenn Bulstrode und Black dumme Kommentare abgeben wollten würgte er sie kurzerhand ab. Tatsächlich schafften wir es, dass sie bis zum Ende hin nicht störten und ich war sehr froh, darüber. Als alle gegangen waren, blieben James und ich wie üblich sitzen, denn wir mussten noch die nächste Stunde des Duellierclubs besprechen. br /"Ich bin für Patroni", sagte James. "Das ist doch viel zu hohe Magie für die Kleinen", entgegnete ich und stützte mich auf dem Tisch ab. Ich war echt müde. "Aber sie sind wichtig!", beharrt James. "Und wenn wenigstens ein Teil die Patroni schafft ist es doch gut!". "Vielleicht hast du recht", meinte ich, nach längerem Überlegen. "In Ordnung". Er streckte siegessicher eine Faust in die Luft und grinste mich an. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Er sah ja schon echt süß aus, wenn er sich freute... Stopp, Lily! Du bist schon fast so wie diese ganzen Schlampe, die fast in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie James oder Sirius sehen!/p 


	18. Von Patroni und Zimmerdurchsuchungen

**Lily Evans:**

Wie letztes Mal waren eine Menge Leute gekommen. Alle Jahrgangsstufen waren vertreten und ich war ein bisschen nervös, als ich an James Seite vor die Menge trat. James tippte sich einmal mit dem Zauberstab an den Hals, um seine Stimme magisch zu verstärken. "Hallo! Schön das ihr alle gekommen seid!", sagte er und augenblicklich wurde es leiser in der Großen Halle und er konnte weiterreden. "Heute üben wir den Patronus. Ich weiß, dass gehört zur höheren Magie, doch dieser Zauber ist sehr wertvoll!".  
"Noch Fragen?", fragte ich, als er mit erklären fertig war. Ein Zweitklässler hob die Hand und ich nickte ihm zu. "Könnt ihr einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwören?". Ich nickte wieder und augenblicklich schossen ein paar weitere Hände in die Höhe. "Könnt ihr ihn uns zeigen?", fragte ein kleines Mädchen. Ich sah zu James und bejahte dann. Fast gleichzeitig hoben wir unsere Zauberstäbe und sagten laut und deutlich "Expecto Patronum". Silberne Nebelschwaden drangen aus unseren Holzstäben und formten sich schnell zu zwei Tieren. Wie gebannt blickte ich auf meine leuchtende Hirschkuh. Sie tapste am Publikum entlang und plötzlich erschien ein Hirsch in meinem Blickfeld. Verwirrt sah ich die beiden Tiere an und dann zu James, der ebenso irritiert aussah. Ein paar aufgeregte Rufe ertönten aus dem Publikum, doch sie interessierten mich nicht. Mein Blick galt nur der Hirschkuh, die sich jetzt an James Patronus schmiegte. Männchen und Weibchen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte meine Adern und ich fühlte mich in dem hellen Nebel so geborgen wie nirgendwo anders. James schien es ebenfalls so zu gehen, denn auch sein Blick war starr in Richtung der beiden Patroni gerichtet. Am liebsten hätte ich den Zauber nie wieder aufgehoben, doch allmählich wurde es anstrengend, an so viel Glück wie möglich zu denken und meine Hirschkuh verblasst langsam. Schweren Herzens senkte ich den Zauberstab und wandte mich wieder den Schülern zu. Einige machten ratlose Gesichter, andere wiederum wirkten überrascht oder tauschten vielsagende Blicke. Meine Wangen wurden augenblicklich heiß und ich rückte unauffällig ein Stück näher zu James. "Chr chrm", räusperte ich mich verlegen. "Dann fangt mal an". Mit schnellen Schritten verließ ich das kleine Podest, das vorne aufgebaut war und begab mich in die Menge, um zu helfen. Mehr oder weniger schnell wandten sich die Schüler der Aufgabe zu und ich lief schnurstracks auf Alice und Frank zu, die bereits übten. Besorgt musterte meine beste Freundin mich und legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern. "Was war das?!", fragte ich tonlos, obwohl ich genau wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Wenn Menschen so etwas wie Seelenverwandt waren, oder sich sehr viel bedeuteten, dann hatten sie zueinander passende Patroni. Wie ein Puzzlesstück in das andere passte oder in einem Memoryspiel immer zwei gleiche Karten vorhanden waren. Natürlich hatte ich schon länger gewusst, dass James mir etwas bedeutete, doch das hier fühlte sich an wie ein Eingeständnis. Ein Eingeständnis vor mir und der halben Schule. "Komm schon!" Alice stupste mich sanft gegen den Arm und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. "Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt!". Ich nickte zustimmend. Definitiv war das nicht der Weltuntergang, dennoch war es ein Schock, so bestätigt zu bekommen, dass James und ich tatsächlich so gut zusammenpassten.

Über die Woche war es mir ganz gut gelungen, den Schock über die Patroni zu überwinden und inzwischen empfand ich es gar nicht mehr als so schlimm. Klar, ich musste mir jetzt wieder irgendwelche dummen Kommentare von den ganzen anderen Mädchen anhören, die auf James standen, aber völlig andere Tiere als Patronus hatten und auch ein paar meiner Mitschüler rissen Witze über uns beide. Doch ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. Niemand sollte wissen, dass ich tatsächlich in James verliebt war, nicht mal er selbst. Auch meinen Freundinnen hatte ich nichts davon gesagt. Marlene hatte es inzwischen geschafft, mit Sirius weiterzukommen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis die beiden ein Paar würden.  
Als Samstag war, hatte ich fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Heute würden die Zimmerdurchsuchungen stattfinden und ich hatte meinen Freundinnen nichts davon erzählst. Ich hatte ihnen gestern lediglich den Tipp gegeben, das Zimmer aufzuräumen, damit wir keinen schlechten Eindruck bei den Lehrern hinterließen. Mit einigem Meckern waren sie meiner Anweisung schließlich nachgekommen und unser Zimmer war jetzt wieder schön ordentlich. So wie man es von einer Schulsprecherin erwartet. Hihihi.

Direkt nach dem Frühstück ging es los und alle Lehrer verließen frühzeitig die Große Halle, angeblich um eine Besprechung abzuhalten. Zurück blieben nur Filch und Mrs. Norris, seine hinterhältige Katze, die uns mit Argus Augen (buchstäblich, denn mit Vornamen hieß unser Hausmeister auch Argus) beobachteten. James und ich tauschten einen Blick aus und als ich in seine haselnussbraunen Augen sah, beschleunigte sich mein Puls augenblicklich.  
Schon als wir aus der Großen Halle traten, konnten meine Freundinnen, die Rumtreiber und ich ein paar aufgeregte Stimmen hören. Sie stammten von einer Gruppe Mädchen mit grün-silbernen Krawatten, die sich über etwas aufzuregen schienen. „Das können die doch nicht einfach machen!", verkündete die eine mit empörtem Gesichtsausdruck, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Das ist Eingriff in unsere Privatsphäre! Wenn das meine Eltern erfahren", entgegnete eine andere und augenblicklich dämmerte mir, um was sich ihr Gespräch drehte. „Eure Privatleben ist doch von unten bis oben mit schwarzer Magie zugestopft!", knurrte Sirius ihnen im Vorbeigehen zu und erntete ein paar böse Blicke. „Du solltest keine Vorurteile haben, Tatze!", sagte Remus und lächelte seinem Kumpel beruhigend zu. „Nur weil dein Bruder so ist, müssen die anderen Slytherins nicht genau so sein". „Erwähne nie wieder meinen Bruder!", zischte Sirius bedrohlich. "Außerdem hast du Schniefelus, Parkinson, Flint, Bulstrode, Patton, Malfoy, Lestrange und ihre ganzen Kumpanen vergessen", fügte er hinzu, doch Remus erwiderte nichts darauf.  
Gegen Mittag hatte es sich fast überall herumgesprochen, dass die Schlafsäle von Slytherin durchsucht worden waren. Die Lehrer waren inzwischen zu Hufflepuff übergegangen, dessen Gemeinschaftsraum im Stockwerk über dem der Slytherins lag. Ob bereits etwas gefunden wurde, wusste ich nicht. Einerseits hoffte ich es, damit die Täter aufflogen, bevor sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzten konnten und andererseits hoffte ich, dass solche Pläne gar nicht erst existierten. Als McGonnagal uns am Abend in ihr Büro beorderte, machte ich mich mit gemischten Gefühlen auf den Weg. James klopfte an und die Tür klappte ohne unser Zutun auf. Dumbledore senkte seinen Zauberstab wieder, als wir auf den beiden Stühlen vor dem Schreibtisch Platz nahmen und lächelte uns freundlich zu. "Schön, dass sie gekommen sind!". Er setzte sich ebenfalls und rückte seine Halbmondbrille zurecht. "Und?", fragte James. "Wie sind die Durchsuchungen ausgegangen?". Dumbledore seufzte und McGonnagal verzog grimmig das Gesicht. "Bedauerlicherweise haben wir tatsächlich etwas finden können", sagte Dumbledore betrübt. "Lorcan Miller aus Slytherin, vielleicht kennen Sie ihn, er geht in die fünfte Klasse. Jedenfalls...er hatte einige Sachen aus der Nokturngasse in seinem Kleiderschrank eingeschlossen, die nicht umsonst in Hogwarts verboten sind". Ja, ich kannte Lorcan. Er gehörte zu der Clique um Severus. Dunkle Haare, markante Gesichtszüge und ein arrogantes Lächeln. Wenn ich ihn und seine Kumpels nur sah, musste ich den Brechreiz unterdrücken. "Was passiert jetzt mit ihm?", wollte ich wissen. "Ihn der Schule zu verweisen wäre sicherlich angebracht, doch ich denke, dass das uns eher noch mehr schaden wird. Er wird in Hogwarts bleiben dürfen, doch genau wie die Angreifer werden die Lehrer ein besonderes Auge auf ihn haben und er wird gemeinnützige Arbeit verrichten. Nicht wahr Minerva?". McGonnagal nickte zustimmend und allmählich breitete sich die Erleichterung in mir aus. Immerhin waren es nicht mehr Schüler gewesen, die schwarzmagische Gegenstände in ihren Zimmern versteckten. Und immerhin gehörte Severus nicht dazu. Mit einem leichten Lächeln verabschiedete ich mich von den beiden Professoren und verließ nach James das Büro.  
"Ihr konntet uns wohl nicht erzählen, dass die heute unsere Zimmer filzen", begrüßte Marlene uns grummelnd. "Ich hoffe nur McGonnagal und Sprout haben wenigstens meine Unterwäsche in Ruhe gelassen!". Sie hob ihren Kopf von Sirius Schulter und warf mir einen anklagenden Blick zu. "Tut mir leid!", sagte ich und setzte mich neben sie. "Aber wir durften niemandem etwas erzählen. Die Gefahr, dass jemand uns belauscht hätte, war zu groß". "Wurde denn wenigstens etwas gefunden? Fliegen die Slytherins alle samt von der Schule?", fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll. "Ja und Nein", antwortete James sofort. "Lorcan Miller hatte schwarzmagische Gegenstände in seinem Kleiderschrank, aber er muss nur Sozialarbeit leisten. Filch helfen und so". Sirius, in dessen Gesicht sich Enttäuschung ausgebreitet hatte, lachte schadenfroh. "Filch helfen ist ja noch viel schlimmer als rausgeworfen werden!", meinte Marlene und ich konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Lachend überlegten wir noch, was für Aufgaben Miller erwarten würden und mit jeder neuen Idee, fand ich Dumbledores Vorschlag besser.

 **Soooorry, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe! Aber ich hatte echt viel zu tun mit der Schule und so. Außerdem habe ich nebenbei noch ein anderes Buch geschrieben, dass jetzt demnächst veröffentlicht wird! Ich musste es zig mal selbst Korrektur lesen und dann noch Zeichnungen anfertigen. All das hat jetzt insgesamt ein Jahr gedauert (Ich habe Silvester 2015 angefangen) und ich bin ziemlich überrascht, wie viel Arbeit in so einem professionellen Buch steckt!Es heißt** **Zimmer 33 Das Geheimnis des alten Tagebuchs**

 **Es geht um ein altes Burginternat, eine mysteriöse Legende und vier neugierige Mädchen!**

 **Eure XKimberloloX**


End file.
